Soul Exchange
by Aojiru no Sekai
Summary: chapter 12 Update! Last Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Hallow..^^

Jumpa lagi dengan Aoi disini, yei^^

Gimana kabarnya? Semoga sehat selalu ya^^

Aoi juga sehat kok *plak, ga nanya*

Ohya, Aoi bikin fict baru lagi nih, tapi masih tetep NaruHina!

Dibaca yah, semoga terhibur.^^

.

.

All characters **cretaed** and **belongs** to **Masashi Kishimoto**

Storyline by **Aojiru**

Warning: **AU**, and a little bit **OOC**

Summary: saat itu Naruto dan Hinata tengah dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah, ditengah perjalanan mereka ditawari untuk mencoba sebuah permainan model VR (Virtual Reality) yang baru saja selesai di buat, mereka pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi ternyata dugaan mereka itu salah...

**Aojiru** mempersembahkan...

.

.

.

SOUL EXCHANGED

.

.

.

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Bunyi bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran di sebuah sekolah swasta bernama Konoha Gakuen menggema diantara panasnya sore kala itu. Bunyinya yang terdengar cukup kencang itu, mampu untuk mengusir sekawanan burung yang tengah hinggap diantara rimbunnya pepohonan besar yang tumbuh dan tertata rapih di halaman depan sekolah tersebut.

Tak lama berselang, para siswa bergerak bergerumul menuju pintu gerbang dan meninggalkan sekolah setelah hampir setengah hari mereka berada didalamnya demi mengikuti pelajaran yang diberikan oleh para guru-guru disana.

Suasana terlihat begitu ceria, sesekali terdengar gelak tawa riang diantara kerumunan itu, walaupun setelah menerima pelajaran yang tentunya sangat menguras otak mereka, namun ternyata semangat pada diri mereka belumlah luntur sepenuhnya, bahkan mereka terlihat lebih bersemangat daripada ketika mereka sedang berada didalam kelas dan menerima pelajaran dari bapak ibu guru disana. Wajar saja, sebab kebanyakan dari mereka pasti menganggap bahwa belajar adalah sesuatu yang amat membosankan.

Lambat laun hiruk pikuk siang itu mulai hilang sedikit demi sedikit ditelan oleh kesunyian, hanya berselang beberapa menit saja sampai kekosongan kembali melanda lingkungan sekolah tersebut, lorong-lorong kelas nampak sepi tak bertuan, memberi isyarat bahwa tidak ada tanda kehidupan yang tersisa disana, hanya sesekali semilir angin yang berhembus menghasilkan sebuah bunyi yang terdengar halus di telinga.

Namun sebuah suara yang datangnya dari salah satu kelas di sekolah itu berhasil menggaduhkan suasana saat itu. Decitan halus antara kaki-kaki meja dan kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai menghasilkan bunyi baru yang ikut mengisi keheningan selain semilirnya hembusan sang angin.

Nampaklah dua orang siswa berbeda gender tengah sibuk merapikan ruang kelas yang belum lama tadi ditinggalkan oleh para penghuninya.

Siswa pertama adalah seorang laki-laki energetik yang memiliki rambut kuning mengkilap dan ciri khas mata biru saphirnya yang seindah langit cerah, laki-laki periang yang selalu penuh dengan semangat ini memiliki tiga goresan yang seperti kumis yang terdapat di tiap-tiap sisi di kedua pipinya, membuatnya sangat mudah untuk dikenali, cukup populer dikalangan laki-laki karena selalu bikin ulah dan bertingkah konyol di dalam kelas.

Walaupun begitu, bukan berarti dia tidak populer dikalangan siswi perempuan. Banyak juga siswi yang menilai laki-laki ini memiliki paras yang cukup tampan, namun sayangnya laki-laki ini terlalu bodoh unuk memahami roman percintaan, ditambah lagi dengan sifatnya yang kurang peka terhadap perasaan perempuan, membuatnya tak pernah sekalipun merasakan sesuatu yang namanya pacaran sampai saat ini, tapi kelihatannya dia memang juga tidak terlau ambil pusing akan hal itu, mungkin dia adalah tipe orang yang menganut paham 'Anywhere The Wind Blows'. Dan nama laki-laki itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Satu lagi adalah seorang siswi bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Kalau Naruto adalah sosok yang periang, maka gadis ini adalah kebalikannya, gadis ini benar-benar gadis yang pemalu diantara gadis pemalu, begitulah ia dikenal diantara para teman sejawatnya, setiap kali ia berbicara dengan laki-laki, sontak rona diwajahnya berubah warna menjadi merah semerah bunga mawar.

Sama seperti Naruto, gadis ini juga belum pernah sekalipun merasakan apa yang namanya pacaran. Padahal dengan paras wajahnya yang Innocent itu, juga sifatnya yang lugu serta polos yang mampu membuat setiap lelaki yang melihatnya menjadi bertekuk lutut mabuk kepayang dengan hidung berlumuran darah, dia mampu menaklukkan dan memiliki lelaki manapun yang ia sukai, apalagi kalau ditambah dengan bola mata lavendernya yang unik serta sentuhan lembut rambut panjangnya yang dijamin pasti akan membuat para lelaki tidak bisa tidur tujuh hari tujuh malam karena terus-terusan memikirkannya.

Banyak yang menyayangkan perihal kesendiriannya itu, namun tak ada yang berani, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tak ada yang mampu untuk mengungkap lebih jauh alasan mengapa ia lebih memilih sendiri, karena memang kepribadiannya yang benar-benar sulit untuk didekati itu, pernah ada kabar angin yang mengatakan bahwa dia sudah memiliki seseorang di hatinya namun laki-laki itu menolaknya sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk terus mencintai laki-laki itu secara sepihak, atau alasan ia memilih sendiri karena ia sangat benci terhadap laki-laki, juga kabar-kabar angin lainnya yang tak pernah bisa dibuktikan kebenarannya, kabar-kabar angin itu pun hanya datang dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa pernah mencuat kepermukaan.

Dan kini dua orang dengan sifat yang bertolak belakang itu tengah berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Tak bisa di bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi disana. Walaupun memang suasana di dalam kelas itu terdengar ramai, tapi ramainya kelas itu bukan karena percakapan diantara mereka berdua, melainkan hanya karena decitan kursi dan meja yang sejak tadi sedang mereka geser kesana kemari untuk membersihkan seisi kelas.

Maklum, mereka berdua kebagian jatah piket hari ini, walapun sebetulnya masih ada dua orang lagi yang bertugas sama seperti mereka, namun hari ini kedua orang itu yaitu Sasuke dan Sakura tidak masuk secara bersamaan, juga tanpa alasan yang jelas pula, benar-benar suatu kebetulan yang aneh yang membuat mereka terjebak dalam suasana yang kaku nan dingin seperti ini dan membuat pekerjaan mereka yang seharusnya bisa selesai lebih cepat jadi bertambah lama.

Dan itulah alasan mengapa mereka berdua masih berada di dalam sekolah sampai saat ini.

_-0-_

"A- anu Hinata, bisa pinjam sapunya sebentar..." ujar Naruto mencoba memecah keheningan.

"I- i- iya.. ini.." ujar Hinata sambil memberikan sapu yang diminta oleh Naruto. Setelah itu ia kembali menjaga jarak dan beralih membersihkan kaca jendela yang letaknya berlawanan dengan tempat Naruto berdiri.

Naruto hanya memandang punggung Hinata yang sedang membelakanginya sambil terus menggerakan sapu di tangannya. Ia kembali memutar otaknya, mencoba mencari alasan lain lagi untuk mencairkan suasana membeku ini, tapi sudah tak ada cara lagi yang dapat ia pikirkan, semua rencana yang ia punya sudah ia pakai sejak tadi, namun kebekuan ini belum mencair sedikitpun.

Saat keringatnya mengalir deras di keningnya karena terlalu lelah memikirkan rencana berikutnya, Hinata mengagetkannya dengan menyapanya lebih dulu.

"A- a- anu... Na- Naruto.."

"_I- i- ini... Hinata menyapaku... apa aku tidak salah dengar..."_ ujar batinnya.

"Ya.. ada apa Hinata..." uja Naruto penuh senyum.

"Itu.. a- aku sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanku.. ja- jadi.. a- aku pulang duluan ya..."

"_Ehh! Kenapa malah jadi begini..."_

Hinata membungkukkan badannya, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Saat ia sudah tiba di penghujung kelas, Naruto memanggilnya.

"Tu- tunggu dulu Hinata.."

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dengan sedikit terkejut, kemudian ia kembali berbalik kehadapan Naruto yang tadi memanggilnya, tanpa berani menatap wajah Naruto, Hinata berujar perlahan.

"A- ada apa N- Naruto..."

"A- anu.. begini.." ujar Naruto ragu-ragu. Hal itu membuat Hinata melirikkan matanya sesekali kehadapan Naruto.

"A- apa kau marah padaku..." ujar Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Eehh!" Hinata terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu, dan keterkejutannya itu tanpa sengaja membuatnya menatap langsung pada mata biru saphire milik Naruto yang terang benderang, sesaat ia merasa seperti terhipnotis oleh mata itu, namun buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain agar tidak terperosok lebih jauh.

"Ke- kenapa a- aku harus marah pada Naruto.. a- aku tidak marah kok.." jelas Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sebelumnya.

Naruto balas bertanya kembali dengan tatapan penasaran. "Sungguh?"

"I- iya.. sungguh..." balas Hinata sambil menunduk mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

Naruto lalu menghela nafas panjangnya. "Hahhh.. syukurlah, kupikir kau marah padaku.." ujarnya lega.

Hinata mulai memainkan jari jemarinya, masih dengan rona merah yang terukir jelas di kedua pipinya. "A- anu.. ke- kenapa Naruto berpikir seperti itu.."

"Habi~s, sejak tadi kalau kau ku ajak bicara kau hanya menjawabnya seperlunya dan setelah itu kau bersikap seolah seperti menjauhiku, selalu membelakangiku.. kau juga tidak pernah menatapku saat berbicara denganku..." ujarnya.

"Ti- tidak kok, a- aku bersikap seperti itu bu- bukan karena aku marah pada N- Naruto.. ta- tapi.. ka- karena.." Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya disitu.

Hal itu membuat Naruto menjadi penasaran dan balik bertanya. "Karena apa..."

DAG DIG DUG

Hinata dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya, pasti itu karena ulah Naruto yang terus mendesaknya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menjebak baginya.

"I- itu.. ka- karena.. karena..."

"Ng!" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke arah samping, menandakan rasa penasarannya menanti jawaban Hinata yang malah berujar dengan terbata-bata mendengar pertanyaan darinya.

BLUSHH

Darah dalam tubuh Hinata bergejolak dahsyat dan membuat rona merah di wajahnya semakin menjadi-jadi, ia tau dari rasa panas yang ia rasakan di sekitar wajahnya.

"Ka- karena.. a- aku..."

. . . . . . .

Ia melirik Naruto yang terus menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah mendesaknya untuk segera menuntaskan kalimatnya itu.

"Ti- tidak jadi... aku mau pulang..." ujar Hinata sambil kembali membalikan tubuhhnya dari hadapan Naruto.

"_Ka- kalau lebih dari ini.. a- aku pasti tidak akan tahan..."_ ujarnya dalam hati sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya bergerak maju.

Namun belum lagi ia bisa meninggalkan ruang kelas itu, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti seketika. Ia sadar bahwa ia menghentikan langkahnya bukan karena keinginannya sendiri, melainkan karena ada sebuah genggaman hangat di sekitar pergelangan tangan kirinya yang memaksanya untuk menghentikan langkahnya saat itu juga.

"_Ehh!"_

Dibalikkannya wajahnya dengan perlahan ke arah belakang, dilihatnya sebuah senyuman lebar di wajah Naruto dengan kedua mata yang hampir tertutup rapat. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang sama-sama.." ujar Naruto dengan senyum khasnya itu.

"Pu- pu- pu- pulang sama-sama!" tanya Hinata terbata-bata.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa.. kau tidak mau ya..." balas Naruto kembali bertanya.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "A- a- aku mau kok.."

"Hehehehe.. kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya, aku ambil tas ku dulu.." balas Naruto sambil berlari ke bangku tempat ia duduk dan mengambil tas yang tergantung di sebelah kiri mejanya itu. kemudian ia kembali ke arah Hinata.

"Nah.. ayo!" ujar Naruto.

"Hn," balas Hinata sambil mengangguk kecil.

_-0-_

Diperjalanan...

"Hahhaha.. lucu 'kan.." tanya Naruto.

"I- iya.. lucu sekali.." ujar Hinata sambil menyembunyikan senyumannya dengan tangannya. "Ada-ada saja ya si Kiba itu.." lanjutnya lagi.

"Iya.. apalagi saat Kiba secara tidak sengaja menumpahkan ramen panas di tubuhnya.., ketika ia berdiri karena terkejut, kepalanya malah terbentur atap kedai dan membuatnya terpelanting ke belakang dan membawa serta bangku panjang yang kami duduki.. alhasil kami semua pun ikut jatuh bersama-sama.. dan membuat kedai paman Teuchi berantakan..." timpal Naruto.

"Fufufufu..." balas Hinata yang tak mampu menahan tawanyaketika mendengar apa yang Naruto ceritakan barusan. "Ka- kalian benar-benar lucu yah," tambahnya.

Naruto hanya termangu menatap wajah tersenyum Hinata tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Hinata yang menyadari dirinya sedang diperhatikan, langsung menghentikan tawanya seketika. "Ng! A- ada apa Naruto? apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanyanya dengan sedikit gugup.

"Ah, tidak kok, tidak ada apa-apa.." balas Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke depan.

Hinata terdiam sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Hanya saja.. aku tidak tau kalau Hinata bisa tersenyum seperti itu..." sambung Naruto.

"E- eh!" ujar Hinata sambil menatapkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

"Iya.. selama ini kupikir kau adalah gadis biasa-biasa saja yang aneh dan hanya bisa termenung seorang diri saja..." balas Naruto singkat.

Kemudian ia menyimpulkan jari-jemarinya dan meletakannya di belakang kepala sambil menengadahkan wajahnya ke arah langit senja itu.

"Tapi setelah melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu, aku jadi merubah pandanganku terhadapmu lho..." ujar Naruto.

Hinata masih menatap Naruto, menunggu apa yang akan Naruto katakan berikutnya.

Dan saat itu Naruto berbalik dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata sehingga kedua mata mereka saling menatap bertautan. "Hinata yang tersenyum seperti itu sangat manis.. aku suka." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang khas.

"_E- eh!.. Na- Naruto su- su- suka.."_

Tanpa sadar rona merah di wajah Hinata menjadi terlihat semakin jelas dari yang sebelumnya, bahkan warna senja langit kala itu pun tak mampu untuk membantunya menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya itu.

Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto, sekaligus menunduk mencoba menutupi blushing di wajahnya sambil memainkan jari jemarinya untuk mengusir rasa gugup yang singgah di hatinya.

"I- itu.. anu.. a- aku.."

"Oii.. pasangan muda yang ada disana!" teriak seseorang yang berdiri beberapa meter dari Naruto dan Hinata.

"Eh! Pasangan muda?" ujar Naruto dengan sedikit terkejut. "Maksudnya kita ya?" tanyanya pada Hinata.

"Mu- mungkin.." balas Hinata malu-malu menimpali apa yang Naruto tanyakan padanya.

"Hey kalian.. kemarilah..." ujar laki-laki itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Kami?" tanya Naruto sambil mengacungkan jari telunjukknya ke wajahnya sendiri.

"Iya.. tentu saja kalian.. cuma kalian kan pasangan muda yang ada di situ.." sambung laki-laki itu.

"Hehehe.. hei Hinata, bagaimana menurutmu.. kita disangka pasangan muda lho.. apa kita terlihat cocok satu sama lain ya?" tanya Naruto.

BLUSHHH..

Wajah Hinata kian bertambah merah, kata-katanya pun tak dapat keluar dengan baik. "A- anu.. itu.."

"Hey.. cepatlah..." ujar laki-laki itu kian tidak sabaran.

"Ayo Hinata.. kita kesana.. sepertinya dia butuh bantuan.."

"I-iya.."

Mereka berdua pun segera mendekati lelaki yang memanggil mereka itu.

Dilihatnyalah seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan rambut putihnya yang panjang terurai, dengan garis merah yang terukir dari masing-masing sudut di kedua matanya itu, membuatnya sedikit terlihat aneh, namun hal itu tidak membuat Naruto dan Hinata untuk mengacuhkannya.

"Ada apa paman? Apa kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Naruto sopan.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu.." jawabnya singkat dan menyisakan pertanyaan di benak Naruto dan Hinata.

"A- anu.. apa yang bi- bisa kami bantu.." tanya Hinata.

"Begini.. namaku Jiraiya, dan aku adalah seorang profesor.."

"Apa! profesor! tapi, kelihatannya tidak seperti itu.." ujar Naruto sangsi terhadap apa yang dikatakan oleh lelaki itu.

"Makanya.. kau jangan menilai seseorang hanya dari fisiknya saja.. gadis kecil ini pasti tau kalau aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, ya kan gadis kecil?" tanya Jiraiya pada Hinata.

"A- anu.. kalau menurutku juga.." ujar Hinata dengan memberikan ekspresi meragukan.

"Ja- jadi kau juga meragukanku ya gadis kecil?" ujar Jiraiya lesu.

"Kan! paman ini tidak punya tampang untuk menjadi profesor sama sekali lho.." ujar Naruto.

Perkataannya itu langsung menusuk dalam pada jantung Jiraiya. "Ugh, jantungku... sakit sekali.."

"Memangnya profesor itu tampangnya seperti apa, hah? Apa kalian tidak melihat rambutku yang sudah mekar berwarna putih ini?" ujar Jiraiya.

"Iya juga ya," ujar Naruto sambil memijit-mijit dagunya. "Memang sih, sekilas rambut paman terlihat seperti Albert Einstein yang terkenal itu, ya kan Hinata?" tambahnya.

"I- iya juga sih.." balas Hinata singkat.

"Fufufufu.. akhirnya kalian sadar seberapa hebatnya diriku ini, karena itu aku berharap kalian berdua mau melakukan sesuatu untukku.." ujarnya.

"Apa itu.." tanya Naruto.

"Begini.. paman baru saja membuat sebuah game yang paling mutakhir yang pernah ada, sebuah game petualangan model VR yang rencananya akan dipublikaskan akhir pekan ini, tapi paman masih ragu karena ada beberapa hal yang sedikit mengganjal di pikiran paman.. jadi, maukah kalian berdua membantuku dan mencoba permainan itu.." ujar pria bernama Jiraiya itu.

"Heee.. jadi paman mau menjadikan kami kelinci percobaan ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Bu- bukan begitu maksudku! Aku ha- hanya.."

"Lagipula aku tidak suka bermain game, cuma buang-buang waktu.." balas Naruto dengan sedikit acuh.

"Kutraktir ramen deh.." sogok paman itu.

"Aku suka sekali Game!" teriak Naruto dengan tiba-tiba. "Ayo Hinata, kau juga ikut kan?"

"Eh! A- aku.."

"Ada apa? apa kau ingin segera pulang.." tanya Naruto.

"Ti- tidak juga sih.."

"Kalau begitu ayo, tunggu apa lagi.." ujar Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata mengikuti Jiraiya yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan masuk menuju rumahnya.

Dan tentu saja hal itu tidak bisa ditolak oleh Hinata.

_-0-_

"Nah, disinilah ruangannya.." ujar Jiraiya sesaat setelah membuka sebuah pintu.

Naruto dan Hinata tercengang melihat ruangan tempat game itu berada, seluruh dindingnya berwarna putih, dengan pencahayaan yang sangat luar biasa terang. Keadaan ruangan pun sangat bersih, seolah tak ada sedikitpun debu yang menempel disana, beberapa buah monitor nampak menghiasi salah satu sudut ruangan yang ada disana.

Dan yang paling mencolok adalah dua buah kursi dengan sandaran yang agak miring kebelakang yang ditempatkan sejajar tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Beberapa buah kabel berukuran besar dan kecil tersambung dari masing-masing ujung pangkal kursi, dan sebuah benda yang menyerupai helm yang jumlahnya disesuaikan dengan jumlah kursi tersebut, helm itu tersambung pada sebuah tiang yang terdapat diantara dua kursi tersebut, dan dari tiang itu menjalarlah kabel-kabel berbagai ukuran yang tersambung pada monitor yang terdapat di sudut ruangan tadi.

"Whooaaaa.. hebat sekali paman.. jadi ini ya ruangannya.." ujar Naruto terpesona.

"Fufufufu... tentu saja, profesor hebat pasti butuh ruangan yang hebat juga kan?" ujarnya sedikit sombong.

"Ka- kalau begitu, a- apa yang harus kami lakukan.." tanya Hinata.

"Hmm.. Kalian berdua cukup duduk di kursi disebelah sana, dan pakailah helm yang tergantung di tiang itu, dan setelah itu aku akan mulai mengoperasikan mesinnya," ujar Jiraiya.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya.. nanti setelah kalian berada didalam game, kalian akan dipandu oleh pemandu virtual yang ada disana, jadi tak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah.." ujar Naruto yang kemudian melangkah menuju kursi itu, diikuti oleh Hinata dibelakangnya.

"Kami hanya perlu duduk dan mengenakan helm ini kan!" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit berteriak, karena jarak kursi itu dengan tempat paman Jiraiya berdiri memang agak jauh.

"Iya.." balas Jiraiya. "Oh ya, saat game dimulai nanti, akan ada sedikit guncangan, tapi cuma sebentar, jadi tak perlu khawatir, karena gamenya memang dibuat seperti itu, maksudnya biar terasa lebih menegangkan, tapi tetap jangan lupa untuk memakai sabuk pengamannya ya.."

"Iya," sahut Naruto singkat. Setelah itu ia dan Hinata segera menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dan mengenakan helm itu seperti yang Jiraiya perintahkan.

"Oke.." teriak Naruto menandakan kalau ia sudah siap.

"Baiklah , akan segera kumulai.." ujar Jiraiya sambil menjentikkan jari jemarinya pada tombol-tombol di keyboard yang terpasang diantara sekian banyaknya layar-layar monitor yang sedang menyala.

Naruto dan Hinata mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya masing-masing.

Jiraiya pun mulai mengambil aba-aba. "Dalam hitungan ketiga... 1.. 2.. 3.."

KLIKK (bunyi tombol yang di pencet)

Dan setelah itu, gemuruh mesin pun terdengar memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

WWUUUUNNGGGG...

Benar apa yang dikatakan Jiraiya, Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama merasakan getaran di kursi yang mereka duduki, namun bukannya hilang, tapi getaran itu semakin lama malah semakin terasa kuat dan berlangsung terus-menerus.

"Na- Naruto!" ujar Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Tenang saja Hinata.." ujar Naruto coba menenangkan Hinata yang suaranya terdengar sedikit gelisah. "Oi paman, getarannya tak mau berhenti-berhenti nih.. apa tidak apa-apa?" lanjutnya dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Iya.. tunggu sebentar.." ujar Jiraiya yang juga menunjukan ekspresi kebingungan sambil terus menekan tombol-tombol keyboardnya berkali-kali.

"Ada apa ini.. seharusnya tidak begini 'kan..." ujar Jiraiya pada dirinya sendiri.

Berkali-kali ia terus saja mencari cara agar semuanya bisa kembali berjalan lancar, namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah lampu berwarna merah menyala terang sambil membunyikan suara yang sangat memekakkan telinga.

TEEETT.. TEEETTTT... TEEETTTT... TEETTTT...

"Ga- gawa~t.." tutur Jiraiya.

"Kalau begini bisa berbahaya.. harus segera kubatalkan secepat mungkin..." ujarnya sambil menekan tombol untuk pembatalan.

Namun...

"PEMBATALAN DITOLAK... PEMBATALAN DITOLAK... PEMBATALAN DITOLAK..." seru mesin itu berkali-kali.

BRAAKKK

"Dasar barang rongsokan," ujar Jiraiya sambil menggebrak mesin miliknya itu.

Perlahan, asap tipis mulai mengepul dari dalam mesin itu, sepertinya terjadi kerusakan akibat ulah Jiraiya barusan.

DRRRTTT.. DRRRTTT.. DRRRTTT...

Jiraiya pun segera berlari mendekati Naruto. "GAWA~T.. Naruto.. Hinata.. cepat menyingkir dari sana.. mesinnya sebentar lagi akan mele-"

KAABOOOOMMM...!^^

Mesin yang tepat berada di belakang Jiraiya meledak, untung Jiraiya sudah sedikit menjauh dari mesin itu, ditambah lagi ledakannya yang memang tidak terlalu besar membuatnya tidak terluka parah.

Namun asap yang mengepul memenuhi ruangan itu benar-benar tebal, membuat pernapasan jadi terganggu, juga mengaburkan pandangan mata.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. uhuk.. Naruto.. Hinata.. kalian tidak apa-apa? uhuk uhuk.." ujar Jiraiya mencoba memastikan.

"Iya.. aku tidak apa-apa.." ujar Naruto, kemudian ia merangsak mendekati kursi disebelahnya.

"Hinata.. apa kau tidak apa-apa.." ujar Naruto sambil mencoba melepas tali pengaman yang masih melekat pada Hinata.

"Sial, dua benda bulat ini menggangguku saja," gerutu Naruto yang sedang sibuk melepas ikatan di pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Eh! Dua benda bulat?" ujar Naruto terkejut, perlahan ia menundukan wajahnya menatap dua buah benda bulat yang cukup besar mengatung di dadanya itu.

BOING.. BOING.. BOING..

"APAA INIIIII..." teriak Naruto.

Teriakan Naruto yang cukup kencang itu membuat Hinata tersadar. "A- ada apa Naruto? apa yang terjadi?" ujar Hinata yang masih bersandar di kursi itu.

Perlahan ia membuka helm yang masih terpasang di kepalanya. Wajah mereka saling berhadapan, kedua mata mereka pun saling bertautan, menatap tak percaya pada apa yang mereka lihat.

"Eh!" ujar Hinata terkejut.

"TTIIDAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK..."

**T.B.C**

.

**Pojok Author**.

.

Fuh, capek juga yah bacanya..^^

Gimana ceritanya..

Jelek ya, geje ya..

huhuhuhu..

.

Arrghhh, sial...*getok-getok pala*

Kapan ya Aoi bisa bikin Fict yang bagus...

Udah deh, kalo gitu minta rifyunya ajah, kasih tau yang masih kurang, okeh^^

.

Dan terima kasih sudah membaca^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya..

CAO


	2. Chapter 2

Tanpa diduga, ternyata mesin game yang sedang dioperasikan oleh profesor Jiraiya meledak, untunglah tidak ada korban jiwa akibat ledakan itu, namun sepertinya pengoperasian mesin game rancangannya itu harus berakhir dengan kegagalan.

Naruto yang sedang berusaha melepas tali pengaman pada Hinata, diganggu oleh dua benda bulat yang mengatung di dadanya.

"Cih, dua benda bulat ini menggangguku saja..." ujarnya yang merasa risih dengan dua benda bulat didadanya itu.

"Ng! Lho! Memangnya aku punya dua buah benda bulat yang menempel didadaku seperti ini?"

Sepersekian detik kemudian ia sadar kalau tubuh itu bukanlah tubuh miliknya. Kedua matanya terbelalak keluar dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga menandakan keterkejutannya.

"APA-APAAN INIIII...!" Teriak Naruto terkejut, dan teriakan kerasnya itu berhasil membuat Hinata siuman dari pingsannya.

Hinata membuka helm yang masih terpasang di kepalanya. "A- ada apa Naruto.. ke- kenapa berteriak-teriak seper-" kata-kata itu terhenti ketika ia melihat wajah Naruto. "Eh..!"

Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah Naruto. "Na- Naruto? ka- kau Naruto?"

GLUUPPH

Ia mengiyakan pertanyaan Hinata itu dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Hinata menggeleng-belengkan kepalanya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ti- ti- TIIDDAAAAAKKKK MUNGKKIIIINNNN..."

_-0-_ _-0-_ _-0-_

All characters **created** and **belongs** to **Masashi Kishimoto**

Storyline by **Aojiru**

Warning: **AU**, and a little bit **OOC**

Genre's: Humor, Romance and Fantasy^^

.

.

**Soul Exchange**

.

**Chapter 2**

"Ti- tidaaaaaakkk munggkkkiiiiiinnnnnn…"

Teriakan itu menggema di seluruh ruangan yang masih diselimuti asap tipis itu.

Mendengar teriakan itu, Jiraiya segera berlari ke arah Naruto. "Ada apa Naruto? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu sih, seperti perempuan saja!" ujar Jiraiya sambil mencengkram kerah baju Naruto dan mengguncang-guncangkannya.

"Aaahhhhnnnn.." Bunyi rintihan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto saat Jiraiya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"Hah?" Merasa ada yang janggal, Jiraiya segera melepas cengkramannya saat itu juga sembari mendorong jatuh tubuh Naruto ke kursi tadi.

"I- itai.." pekik Naruto.

"Eh! Na- Naruto?" ujar Jiraiya dengan nada penasaran karena melihat sikap Naruto yang terlihat aneh.

"Paman.. Aku disini! Itu bukan aku.."

Jiraiya menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah suara tersebut berasal, dilihatnya sosok seorang gadis yang tadi ia kenal dengan nama Hinata sedang berdiri di hadapannya. "Lho! Naruto? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau namamu itu adalah Hinata, gadis kecil, hm?"

"Bukan, ini aku.. Naruto.." ujarnya.

"Kalau begitu, berarti nama laki-laki ini adalah Hinata ya," ujarnya sambil melihat ke sosok Naruto yang masih terduduk lemas di kursi itu. "Berarti sejak tadi aku salah menyebutkan nama kalian dong.." tambah Jiraiya lagi.

"Buka~n.. duh, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya.." ujar sosok gadis tadi yang mengaku namanya adalah Naruto.

"Eh! Jangan bilang, ka- karena ledakan tadi, kepalaku terbentur keras sehingga menyebabkan seluruh ingatan dikepalaku hilang, begitu?" ujar Jiraiya sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan sedikit depresi.

"Itu juga buka~n!"

"Ka- kalau begitu apa? Jangan buat aku bingung seperti ini!" seru Jiraiya.

"A- aku memang Naruto, ta- tapi ini.. ini bukan tubuh Naruto yang kukenal.."

"Ma- maksudnya?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Iya, se- sepertinya tu- tubuh kami.." Naruto terdiam sejenak sambil mengepalkan jari-jari tangannya, mencoba untuk menguatkan perasaannya.

"A- ada apa dengan tubuhmu?" tanya Jiraiya lagi.

"Tu- tubuh kami.. tubuh kami tertukaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr…." Teriaknya.

"Hng! Tertukar?" ujar Jiraiya singkat sambil mencoba mencerna maksud dari kata-kata barusan.

Sepersekian detik kemudian. "HHUUUUAAAPPPPPHHAAAAA….." teriak Jiraiya kaget.

Jiraiya menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok Naruto yang masih terbaring di kursi itu. "Ja- ja- jadi.. yang ada di depanku ini…"

Sosok itu hanya merintih kesakitan karena tadi ia didorong jatuh dengan cukup keras.

Jiraiya tertunduk. "Ka- kalau begitu.. berarti.. berarti…"

"Kemudian ia segera bangkit berdiri dengan penuh semangat. "EKSPERIMENKU BERHASI~IL..." ujar Jiraiya dengan kedua tangannya terkepal penuh semangat.

"Hahahahaha.. Sebenarnya mesin ini memang kubuat untuk menukar jiwa kalian berdu-"

SYYUUTTTT

DUGH

"Aduh!"

"Bohong? Apanya yang berhasil.. dasar paman sialan, bisa-bisanya kau bicara santai begitu, cepat kembalikan tubuh kami seperti semula atau kubunuh kau.." teriak Naruto yang berada dalam tubuh Hinata sambil terus memukuli Jiraiya dengan tangan mungilnya itu.

"He- hentikan Naruto, ka- kalau paman Jiraiya terluka.. na- nanti dia tidak akan bisa mengembalikan kita seperti semula 'kan!" ujar Hinata yang berada dalam tubuh Naruto sambil menahan kedua lengan Naruto yang berada dalam tubuh Hinata.^^;

{**A.N**: err, anu.. mulai dari sini, kalau ada deskripsi(cueh! Susah amat nulisnya) yang menyebutkan nama Hinata, berarti yang dimaksud adalah Hinata yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto, begitu juga dengan deskripsi yang menyebutkan nama Naruto, berarti yang dimaksud adalah Naruto yang ada di tubuh Hinata, oce b.^_^}

"Ng! benar juga.. bagaimana kalau kita berdua tidak bisa kembali seperti semula?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh! Ke- kenapa malah bicara seperti itu Naruto.." ujar Hinata sedikit ketakutan membayangkan kalau saja tubuh mereka memang tidak bisa kembali seperti semula.

Naruto berpikir sejenak…

"Ehm, kalau begitu aku mau ke toilet sebentar..!" ujar Naruto dengan mantap.

BLAMMM..

Dan pintu toilet pun tertutup rapat.

Kata-kata yang baru saja Naruto ucapkan itu mengalir masuk kedalam telinga Hinata, menjalar melalui urat-urat syarafnya dan langsung bergerak menuju otak bagian kiri yang bertugas mengartikan kalimat itu.

"Eh! To- toilet.. be- berarti.." ujar Hinata pucat.

Segera ia berlari menuju pintu toilet. "Na- NARUTO~.. kumohon jangan.. jangaaaannn," teriak Hinata sambil menggedor-gedor pintu toilet yang masih tertutup rapat itu.

Dan dari dalam toilet terdengar suara Naruto yang nadanya terdengar begitu exited. "WAAHH.. benda apa ini? Menarik! Sungguh menarik.. gyahahahahaha.."

"Na- Naruto~" ujar Hinata yang kini dari kedua matanya melimpah air mata bercucuran.

CEKREKK!

"Hahaha.. cuma bercanda, cuma bercanda kok, Hinata!"

BLETTAKK

"A- aduh, ke- kenapa memukulku?" pekik Naruto.

"K- kau membuatku khawatir saja Naruto. Po- pokoknya mulai saat ini, kalau Naruto ingin ke Toilet, harus bilang dulu padaku, nanti biar aku yang 'menyelesaikannya', me- mengerti 'kan Naruto.." ujar Hinata dengan rona wajah yang memerah.

"Hee.. Tak perlu khawatir seperti itu kan, tenang saja, paman Jiraiya pasti akan segera mengembalikan kita seperti semula, ya "kan paman?"

"Heh, sepertinya mustahil!" ujar Jiraiya cuek sambil asyik mengorek-ngorek lubang hidungnya.

"A- ap apa?" sahut Naruto.

Kemudian…

BAGH BUGH BAGH BUGH

"Lagi-lagi bicara seenaknya, kau bilang kalau kau ini profesor jenius 'kan, kalau begitu cepat perbaiki mesinnya, dan kembalikan kami seperti semula, mau mati ya, hah!" ujar Naruto sambil (lagi-lagi) memukuli Jiraiya.

"Ampun.. ampun.." teriak Jiraiya sambil berlari mencoba menghindari serangan brutal Naruto.

Terjadilah kejar-kejaran diruangan yang sedang kacau balau itu.

Dan tanpa sengaja kaki Naruto yang sedang berlari mengejar Jiraiya tersandung kabel dan membuatnya terjatuh.

GUBRAKK

"Adududuhh.. saki~t!" rintih Naruto.

"KYAAAAA…" teriak Hinata.

"A- ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Na- Naruto.. celana dalammu.. eh, ma- maksudku celana dalamku.." ujar Hinata sambil menutupi kedua matanya dengan jari jemarinya.

"Eh? Celana dalam?.." kata Naruto sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Kyaaa…. Jangan liha~t.." teriak Hinata.

"Ng!..."

". . . . . ."

SWWOOSSSHHH…

Darah segar mengalir deras dari hidung Naruto yang sudah kepalang tanggung melihat celana dalam Hinata.

GUBRAKK..

"Kyaaaa… Na- Naruto.. kenapa?" tanya Hinata yang kaget setelah melihat Naruto ambruk seketika. "Na- Naruto.. bertahanlah.. Naruto!" sambungnya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Naruto.

"I- ini pasti surga.. aku pasti berada di surga sekarang, ya 'kan,"

"Na-Naruto.. sadarlah.. ki- kita masih didalam laboraturium milik paman Jiraiya.. k- kau masih hidup kok.." terang Hinata.

"Pa- paman Jiraiya? Hah.. sial, mana paman brengsek itu? Biar kuberi pelajaran dia.." ujar Naruto ketika ingatannya berangsur-angsur kembali pulih.

"Su- sudahlah Naruto, ki- kita minta saja pada paman Jiraiya secara baik-baik, dia pasti mau melakukannya.." ujar Hinata.

"Ugh, ya sudahlah! Terserah apa katamu saja.." balas Naruto.

_-0-_

"Paman Jiraiya! Kau dimana?" teriak Hinata.

"Pama~n, keluarlah.. aku tidak akan memukulmu lagi kok!" teriak Naruto.

"Pa- paman JIraiya~ cepatlah keluar.."

Dan salah satu pintu yang bearada di ruangan itu pun terbuka.

CEKKREEKK

"A- apa benar kau tidak akan memukuliku lagi Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dicelah pintu yang hanya terbuka setengahnya saja.

"Tenang saja paman, aku janji tidak akan memukulimu lagi," tukas Naruto.

"Iya, karena itu, tolong kembalikan kami seperti semula.." pinta Hinata.

Jiraiya kemudian keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya itu, "Walaupun kau bilang begitu, tapi sepertinya sulit.." ujar Jiraiya.

"E- eh? Ke- kenapa begitu.." tanya Hinata.

"Mesinnya sudah rusak kan, lagi pula aku juga tidak tau bagaimana caranya membuat mesin yang bisa menukar jiwa seperti itu, akan makan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk bereksperimen dan membuat mesin seperti itu.." balas Jiraiya.

"La- lalu, bagaimana dengan nasib kami berdua? Apa kami akan seperti ini terus selamanya?" tanya Naruto

"Hm.. tapi, Naruto.." ujar Jiraiya singkat, kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya kepada Naruto. "Ka- kalau kau memperlihatkan celana dalammu sekali lagi, mungkin aku bisa mela-"

DUAGH..

"Saki~t, a- apa-apaan kau Hinata, kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Jiraiya sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang kesakitan.

"Mau kupukul lagi?" tanya Hinata ketus.

"Ti-tidak kok, su-sudah cukup, hehehe.." balas Jiraiya sambil tersenyum getir.

"Kalau begitu cepat perbaiki mesinnya.." seru Hinata.

"Hee, kan tadi sudah kubilang kalau hal itu mustahil," balas Jiraiya.

"Sudah lakukan saja, atau kau mau kupukul lagi hah?" ujar Hinata sambil memberikan Death Glare mautnya pada Jiraiya.

"I- iya iya, aku akan segera memperbaikinya.." ujar Jiraiya sambil langsung memungut alat-alatnya yang masih berserakan dilantai.

"_Si Hinata itu, padahal tadi dia bilang tanpa kekerasan, tapi sekarang malah..." batin Naruto._

"Ng? a- ada apa Naruto? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya merasa heran, tak kusangka Hinata bisa berkata seperti itu," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? I- itu.. a- aku hanya terlalu terbawa suasana saja, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.." balas Hinata grogi.

"Hehehe.. tidak apa-apa kok." Sahut Naruto meyakinkan.

Hinata hanya membalas malu-malu. "I- iya."

_-0-_

"Hey, kalian berdua mau disini sampai kapan?" ujar Jiraiya sambil sibuk mengutak-atik mesin kesayanganya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi itu. "Lebih baik kalian segera pulang sebelum kedua orang tua kalian khawatir. Lagi pula kalian menunggu disinipun percuma, mesin ini tidak akan selesai dalam waktu yang singkat."

"Sepertinya benar juga ya, bagaimana menurutmu Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"I- iya, aku juga ada suatu urusan yang harus segera kuselesaikan.." balas Hinata.

"Kalau begitu kami akan segera pulang, tapi.. apa tidak apa-apa kalau kami meninggalkan paman sendirian?" tanya Naruto.

"Tenang saja, tak perlu khawatir seperti itu, aku 'kan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Lagipula kalau kalian berada disini, kalian hanya akan mengganggu istira- ehm, maksudku mengganggu pekerjaanku saja." Ujar Jiraiya.

"Ka- kalau begitu kami permisi dulu paman.." seru Hinata.

"Iya, hati-hati ya.." tukas Jiraiya.

Naruto dan Hinata pun segera menyusuri kembali jalan yang tadi mereka lalui saat masuk kedalam ruang ekperimen itu. Tak beberapa lama, sampailah mereka didepan pintu gerbang yang bisa dibilang cukup megah untuk ukuran seorang profesor seperti Jiraiya.

"Kalau begitu sampai besok ya Hinata," ujar Naruto sambil melangkah pergi menuju rumahnya.

"Tu- tunggu dulu Naruto, kau mau kemana." ujar Hinata yang seketika itu juga langsung membuat Naruto berhenti melangkah.

"Kemana? Ya tentu saja pulang!" balas Naruto singkat.

"Ka- kalau begitu ke arah sini.." ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Hee, tapi arah rumahku ke sebelah sini 'kan," ujar Naruto mempertahankan argumentnya.

"Iya. Ta- tapi, memangnya kau mau pulang dengan tubuh seperti itu? Bagaimana nantinya reaksi kedua orang tuamu saat melihat anaknya tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi seorang perempuan? Apa mereka tidak akan panik?" ujar Hiata mencoba menjelaskan situasinya.

Naruto berpikir sejenak mencoba memahami apa yang Hinata ucapkan, "Ka- kalau begitu aku harus pulang kemana~?" rengek Naruto.

"Te- tentu saja pulang kerumahku, mulai saat ini.. Naruto akan tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga, dan namamu sekarang adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Begitu juga denganku, namaku saat ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto, ki- kita akan bertukar peran sementara, sampai paman Jiraiya berhasil mengembalikan tubuh kita kembali seperti semula," ujar Hinata.

"Hee, hebat juga ya Hinata.. bisa berpikir sampai sejauh itu, ta- tapi apa tidak akan ketahuan?" tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir.

"Te- tenang saja, selama kita tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh, kedua orang tua kita pasti tidak akan curiga.." balas Hinata.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan, mulai saat ini aku adalah Hyuuga Hinata dan kau adalah Uzumaki Naruto," ujar Naruto lantang.

"I- iya, kita sama-sama berusaha yah, dan Naruto juga jangan sampai lupa untuk bersikap seperti seorang gadis, karena bisa gawat kalau identitas kita ketahuan." Ujar Hinata.

"Hehehe, kau tidak perlu khawatir Hinata, kau tau sendiri 'kan sekuat apa daya ingatku ini," balas Naruto.

"_Ju- justru karena daya ingatmu itu aku jadi khawatir.." batin Hinata._

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan lupa kok, kalau soal ingat-mengingat serahkan saja padaku, aku ini jagonya lho, hahahahahaha.." ujar Naruto PD.

"_Se- sepertinya kekhawatiranku semakin bertambah saja nih.." _(lagi)_ batin Hinata._

Tiba- tiba seseorang menyapa mereka dari kejauhan.

"Hinata~.. kau sedang apa?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Neji, kakak Hinata.

"Oi Hinata, kau dipanggil tuh, kenapa diam saja.." ujar Naruto.

"Hinata itu 'kan kau, cepat balas pertanyaannya barusan.." ujar Hinata sambil menyikut pinggang Naruto. "Jangan lupa bersikap normal," tambahnya.

"Iya.. iya.. aku mengerti.." bisik Naruto perlahan.

Naruto kemudian menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam untuk mempersiapkan mentalnya. "Hallo kak Neji, kak Neji tampan deh!" ujar Naruto sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya dan berlagak imut.

"Hoeekks.." seru(?) Hinata sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Eh?, salah ya?" bisik Naruto perlahan

"Te- tentu saja, yang seperti itu tidak normal Naruto," balas Hinata. "Lebih biasa lagi.. lebih biasa lagi,"

"Ka- kalau begitu.. baiklah, Ehm, kak Neji.. senyumanmu membakar hatiku.."

GUBRAKK

(suara Hinata yang terjatuh)

"Buka~n, malah tambah parah.. bersikaplah seperti seorang gadis biasa.."

"Ta- tapi bagaimana? A- aku 'kan tidak tau bagaimana caranya menjadi seorang gadis yang biasa-biasa saja.."

"Ugh, kau ini.."

"Hey, kalian berdua kenapa sih, dari tadi sepertinya membicarakan sesuatu yang serius, apa ada masalah?" tanya Neji.

"Ti- tidak kok, tidak ada masalah.. ya 'kan Hinata."

". . . . ."

"Oi, Hinata!"

"Ah, i- iya, tidak terjadi apa-apa kok, kak Neji tak usah khawatir," ujar Naruto.

"Begitu ya! Baguslah. Oh ya Hinata, paman Hiashi menyuruhmu untuk cepat pulang," ujar Neji. "Tapi aku tak bisa mengantarmu, karena aku ada urusan sebentar," sambungnya.

"Hiashi itu siapa ya?" ujar Naruto.

BUAGH

"Aduh.. pelan-pelan dong Hinata, sakit tau.." bisik Naruto perlahan.

"Itu nama ayahku tau, kau jangan sembarangan seperti itu," ujar Hinata juga dengan berbisik.

"Eh?, barusan kau bilang apa Hinata?" sahut Neji.

"Ah, anu.. tadi Hinata bilang, kak Neji mau kemana?"

"Oh, aku mau kerumah Lee sebentar, katanya dia baru beli sebuah game baru yang penuh semangat, jadi dia menyuruhku datang kerumahnya.." jawab Neji.

"Begitu ya," ujar Naruto. "Kalau begitu lebih baik aku segera pulang, nanti paman Hiashi khawatir," ujar Naruto.

"Paman Hiashi?" seru Neji sambil menyerengitkan alisnya.

"Paman Hiashi?" ujar Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Barusan kau bilang paman Hiashi ya Hinata?"

"Kak Neji ini bicara apa sih, hahaha" (Plakk) ujar Naruto sambil menampar lengan Neji. "Jelas-jelas tadi aku bilang 'nanti ayah Khawatir', mungkin kak Neji salah dengar!" ujar Naruto lagi.

"I- iya deh, ta- tapi tak perlu memukulku seperti itu dong, kan sakit," balas Neji sambil mengelus-elus lengannya yang terasa sedikit perih.

"Ahahaha.. maaf deh kak Neji, aku terlalu bersemangat." Ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Hei, apa-apaan sikapmu itu? jangan menggaruk kepalamu seperti itu, lakukan dengan lebih halus, kamu kan perempuan," protes Neji.

"I- iya.. maaf, lagi-lagi aku terlalu bersemangat," balas Naruto.

**_-0-_**

**{A.N: **cuma mau mengingatkan ^_^; kalau ada kata yang deskripsinya menyebutkan nama **Naruto**, berarti yang dimaksud adalah **Naruto** **yang berada didalam tubuh** **Hinata**, jadi pihak ketiga tetap mengira kalau yang berbicara itu adalah **Hinata.** Dan kalau deskripsinya menyebutkan nama **Hinata**, berarti yang dimaksud adalah **Hinata** **yang berada didalam tubuh** **Naruto**, pihak ketiga akan mengira kalau yang berbicara adalah **Naruto**. Paham? *readers= Sir yes Sir!* Maaf ya kalau ceritanya jadi rumit begini^^**;}**

**_-0-_  
**

" 'Terlalu bersemangat?' Kata-kata itu sepertinya mengingatkanku pada seseorang," ujar Neji sambil berpikir dan mengelus-elus dagunya yang licin.

"Mu- mungkin itu Lee, dia kan selalu penuh semangat.." ujar Hinata.

"Bukan.. bukan Lee, siapa ya.." ujar Neji semakin penasaran.

"Kalau bukan Lee, berarti guru Guy, ya 'kan?" seru Hinata.

"Guru Guy juga bukan, duhh siapa ya," ujar Neji yang tambah penasaran.

"Ahhh aku ingat.." teriak Hinata.

"Apa Naruto! jadi kau tau siapa yang suka bersemangat seperti itu?" tanya Neji.

"Bu- bukan itu, maksudku aku baru ingat kalau aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Hinata, jadi kami permisi dulu ya Kak Neji.." ujar Hinata sambil langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan melesat pergi meninggalkan Neji sendirian.

WUSHH..

. . . . . . .

"Tingkah mereka berdua sepertinya aneh sekali ya.." pikir Neji.

"Lho, sepertinya tadi Naruto memanggilku kak Neji ya, atau aku yang salah dengar?"

"Ah, sudahlah.. lebih baik aku segera bergegas menuju rumah Lee sebelum malam."

_-0-_

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. Kenapa sih Hinata.. kenapa tiba-tiba berlari seperti itu.. capek tau," ujar Naruto kelelahan.

"Eh, pa- padahal cuma berlari beberapa meter saja, masa' capek sih?" sanggah Hinata.

"Apanya yang beberapa meter, kita berlari sudah jauh kok, mungkin sudah ratusan meter.." balas Naruto masih terengah-engah kelelahan.

"I- iya ya.. tapi kok aku tidak merasa lelah sedikitpun.."

"Mungkin karena sekarang kau sedang berada di tubuhku, jadinya tidak kelelahan, tenaga perempuan dan laki-laki 'kan beda!" terang Naruto. "Biasanya juga aku tidak akan kelelahan walaupun sudah berlari ratusan meter seperti ini lho," tambahnya.

"Se- sepertinya memang begitu, so- soalnya aku juga pasti langsung kelelahan kalau berlari dengan jarak seperti ini, tapi sekarang tidak sama sekali.." sambung Hinata.

"Berarti pertukaran ini memang hanya menukar jiwa kita saja ya, dengan kata lain tenaga maupun kekuatan kita tetap seperti pada yang kita miliki sebelumnya," ujar Naruto.

"Iya, hanya itu yang terpikirkan."

Tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Naruto!" sapa orang itu.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya, dan...

"Eh?..."

**-T.B.C-**

.

**Pojok Author.**

.

Hueeeeee...

Chapter dua nya keluar... Horreee^^

.

Readers bingung yah, ceritanya jadi makin ribet ribet ribet ribe~t 'n ga jelas gituh.. (lebay)

Apalagi Authornya, langsung numbuh uban nih^^

.

Udah ah, ngga usah banyak koment, otak Aoi udah hampir meleleh nih gara-gara mikirin nih cerita.

Minta Refyunya ajah boleh 'kan^^

Biar semangat buat bikin chapter yang berikutnya.

Saran dan Kritik ditunggu selalu.

.

Oh iya, terima kasih buat yang udah baca, juga buat yang udah merefyu di chapter sebelumnya.

Arigato gozaima~s^^

.

Sekian dan Terima Kasih.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

Salam Hangat

Aojiru

CAO


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata segera menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya pergi karena sepertinya Neji sudah mulai menaruh curiga pada tindak-tanduk mereka berdua. Mereka pun langsung tancap gas dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari tempat Neji berada.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. Kenapa sih Hinata.. kenapa tiba-tiba berlari seperti itu.. capek tau," ujar Naruto kelelahan.

"Ma- maaf Naruto, ta- tadi sepertinya kak Neji sudah curiga pada kita, makanya aku langsung mengajakmu pergi.. maaf ya," mohon Hinata.

"Tapi tidak perlu berlari sejauh ini 'kan," balas Naruto.

"Eh, pa- padahal cuma berlari beberapa meter saja, masa' capek sih?" sanggah Hinata.

"Apanya yang beberapa meter, kita berlari sudah jauh kok, mungkin sudah ratusan meter.." balas Naruto yang masih terengah-engah karena kelelahan.

"I- iya ya.. tapi kok aku tidak merasa lelah sedikitpun.."

"Mungkin karena sekarang kau sedang berada di tubuhku, jadinya tidak kelelahan, tenaga perempuan dan laki-laki 'kan beda!" terang Naruto. "Biasanya juga aku tidak akan kelelahan walaupun sudah berlari ratusan meter seperti ini lho," tambahnya.

"Se- sepertinya memang begitu, so- soalnya aku juga pasti langsung kelelahan kalau berlari dalam jarak seperti ini, tapi sekarang tidak sama sekali.." sambung Hinata.

"Berarti pertukaran ini memang hanya menukar jiwa kita saja ya, dengan kata lain tenaga maupun kekuatan kita tetap seperti pada yang kita miliki sebelumnya," ujar Naruto.

"I- iya, hanya itu yang terpikirkan."

Tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Naruto!" sapa orang itu dengan lembut.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya, dan...

"Eh?..."

_-0-_ _-0-_ _-0-_

All characters **created** and **belongs** to **Masashi Kishimoto**

Storyline by **Aojiru**

Genre's: Humor, Romance and Fantasy^^

Warning: **AU**, and a little bit **OOC**.

Membaca juga dapat menyebabkan bingung, bingung, bingung dan semakin bingung. Karena itu diharapkan untuk membaca petunjuk pemakaian.^^

**Aturan Baca: **Kalau ada kata yang deskripsinya menyebutkan nama **Naruto**, berarti yang dimaksud adalah **Naruto** **yang berada di dalam tubuh** **Hinata**, jadi pihak ketiga tetap mengira kalau yang berbicara itu adalah **Hinata.** Dan kalau deskripsinya menyebutkan nama **Hinata**, berarti yang dimaksud adalah **Hinata** **yang berada di dalam tubuh** **Naruto**, pihak ketiga akan mengira kalau yang berbicara adalah **Naruto**. (baca berulang-ulang sampe paham bener^^ kalo udah ngerti, baru baca, yah^^)

Aoi kasih **Contoh** deh:

"Aku mau ramennya satu," ujar Naruto penuh semangat.

"Oh, baiklah, ini dia Nona Hyuuga," seru paman Teuchi.

"Hm, sepertinya enak! Itadakimasu~" ujar Naruto sambil mulai melahap ramen kesukaannya.

Nah, dari percakapan singkat di atas, dapat diketahui bahwa pihak ke tiga (atau pihak yang tidak mengetahui telah terjadinya pertukaran pada tubuh Naru dan Hina) hanya dapat melihat sosok yang memesan ramen tersebut adalah Hinata. Namun kenyataannya, yang berada dalam tubuh Hinata adalah Naruto, dan dalam pendeskripsiannya, Aoi menggunakan nama Naruto yang jiwanya tengah berada di dalam tubuh Hinata yang sedang memesan ramen pada paman Teuchi.^^

Jadi intinya yang Aoi gunakan dalam menggunakan pendeskripsian adalah Inner soul_nya.

Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. (_ _

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, Aoi persembahkan...

.

.

Soul Exchange

.

**Chapter 3**

"Naruto?" sapa orang itu dengan lembut.

Hinata pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat siapa orang yang menepuk pundaknya itu.

"Eh?" seru Hinata yang merasa sedikit terkejut. "Se- se- selamat sore, I- i- i..."

Belum selesai Hinata mengucapkan kalimatnya, Naruto langsung memotong perkataan Hinata dengan penuh semangat.

"Selamat sore Mah!" {mah dari kata mama atau ibu, disini Naruto memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan mama(h)^^}

"Eh!" sahut orang yang tadi menepuk Hinata yang ternyata adalah ibu dari Naruto, ia menjadi terkejut ketika mendengar Naruto(dalam tubuh Hinata) memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Mah'.

Menyadari kesalahan yang diperbuat Naruto, Hinata segera mencubit pinggang Naruto dengan maksud agar dia memperbaiki kesalahannya itu.

GYUUTTT

"Adudududuhh.. apa-apaan sih, sakit tau!"

Hinata diam tak menjawab, tapi ia memberikan mimik yang memberitahukan Naruto bahwa apa yang baru saja ia katakan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dan untunglah Naruto bisa mengerti maksud yang disampaikan Hinata itu. Buru-buru ia membungkukkan badanya untuk meminta maaf.

"Ma- maaf Bibi, tadi, secara tidak sengaja, aku memanggil bibi dengan sebutan mama," ujar Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," balas Mama Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Tapi tadi bibi cukup terkejut juga, soalnya caramu memanggil bibi mirip sekali dengan Naruto, iya 'kan Naruto?" tanya ibu muda berambut merah itu pada anaknya.

GLEKH

"I- i- iya, hahaha.." balas Hinata sambil mencoba untuk senormal dan semirip mungkin dengan Naruto.

Mata Mama Naruto meruncing, kedua alisnya menyerengit penasaran. "Hng? Ada apa? apa kau sakit Naruto, sepertinya sikapmu aneh?" tanya Mama Naruto.

"_Ugh, ga- gawat, seperti inilah insting seorang Ibu, bagaimanapun juga aku berusaha, pasti dia akan segera mengenali kebohonganku ini." batin Hinata._

"Kenapa malah diam? Seperti bukan kau saja? Atau.. jangan-jangan telah terjadi sesuatu padamu sehingga jiwa mu tertukar dengan orang lain, dan sekarang kau sedang kebingungan karena harus menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuh barumu itu, ya kan?" tanya mama Naruto yang sangat tepat sasaran di jantung Hinata.

"_Eh! Ma- masa' bisa ketahuan secepat ini, padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk menutupinya dengan sesempurna mungkin.. ta- tapi.. orang ini..dia bisa mengetahuinya hanya dari melihat sikapku yang aneh tadi, ternyata insting seorang ibu memang tidak bisa diremehkan." Batin Hinata. "Ya sudah lah, kalau memang dia sudah mengetahuinya, apa boleh buat, lebih baik kukatakan saja hal yang sebenarnya.."_

"A- anu ma- maaf karena telah berbohong, se- sebenarnya.. kami me- memang me- me- .."

Belum selesai Hinata mengutarakan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah gelak tawa yang cukup keras.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

"Eh?" Hinata yang berniat berkata jujur malah dibuat terheran-heran oleh gelak tawa yang ternyata terdengar dari mulut Mama Naruto. "A- anu.. Ma- Mama?"

Masih dalam keadaan tertawa, Mama Naruto mengusap air mata yang sudah hampir jatuh yang berada di ujung pelupuk matanya itu karena saking gelinya ia tertawa.

"Hahahaha~.. Mama 'kan cuma bercanda Naruto, ta- tapi tadi ekspresimu itu.. hahahaha.. coba tadi Mama bawa kamera, kalau ekspresimu yang tadi itu Mama photo dan Mama tunjukan pada Papamu, dia juga pasti akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seperti ini, ekspresimu tadi seperti maling ayam yang tertangkap basah saja, hahahaha.." ujarnya tanpa bisa menghentikan gelak tawanya sedikitpun.

"Eh, ja- jadi Bibi.. ehm, maksudku Mama tidak mencurigaiku sedikitpun?" tanya Hinata.

"Hahahaha.. tentu saja tidak, Mama 'kan hanya bercanda saja, lagi pula memangnya ada orang yang jiwanya bisa tertukar semudah itu, hal seperti itu 'kan cuma ada di cerita fiksi yang sering dibaca oleh anak-anak saja, tidak mungkin menjadi nyata. Bahkan ilmuwan paling jenius sekalipun tak akan bisa melakukan hal hebat seperti itu, ya 'kan." ujarnya meyakinkan.

Entah kenapa hal itu malah mengingatkan Hinata pada sosok paman Jiraiya yang sedang tersenyum sambil memasang logo V pada kedua jari tangannya. _"Tapi kenapa ilmuwan terbodoh didunia bisa melakukannya ya, walapun tidak sengaja sih.." batin Hinata berucap._

"Lagipula mana mungkin aku tidak mengenali anakku sendiri, bahkan walau dunia terbalik sekalipun insting seorang ibu tidak akan pernah salah dalam mengenali anaknya. Dan tidak ada keraguan sama sekali, kalau kau itu adalah Naruto, anakku tercinta, betul 'kan?" ujar Mama Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata.

"_Ugh, te- ternyata aku baru tau, ka- kalau selama ini.. ternyata.. Mama Naruto itu.. Mama Naruto itu BODOH! Aku jadi benar-benar meragukan sesuatu yang bernama 'insting seorang Ibu' itu."batin Hinata._

Masih dalam dekapan Mama Naruto, Hinata menatap ke arah Naruto. _"Sepertinya aku jadi tau darimana sifat kebodohan Naruto berasal." Batinnya._

Naruto melemparkan senyumnya pada Hinata sambil memberikan sebuah thumb up ala nice guy pada Hinata, "Hehehe.. seperti itulah Mamaku," bisiknya perlahan.

Mama Naruto segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata, dan menoleh ke hadapan Naruto. "Maaf ya gadis kecil, kami malah jadi mengacuhkanmu.." ujarnya.

"Ah, ti- tidak apa-apa kok Bibi, tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu.." ujar Naruto penuh semangat.

"Hm, semakin melihatmu, sepertinya kau semakin mirip saja ya dengan Naruto, penuh semangat, seperti Ayahnya..." tuturnya.

"I- itu hanya kebetulan saja kok, hanya kebetulan, hehehe" pungkir Naruto.

"Sepetinya kau berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga ya, aku tau dari matamu." Tanya Mama Naruto.

"Benar sekali Bi, namaku adalah Hyuuga Hinata, aku memang berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga itu.." timpal Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau ikut makan malam bersama kami, itu juga kalau kau tidak keberatan, kami tidak akan memaksa kok," ujar Mama Naruto.

"Dengan senang hati.." balas Naruto singkat.

Namun dibalik tubuh Mama Naruto, terlihat Hinata yang mengisyaratkan agar Naruto tidak menerima ajakan itu dengan menggoyang-goyangkan kelima jarinya dengan kecpatan tinggi berkali-kali ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mengingat kemungkinan keadaan mereka yang bisa saja ketahuan kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Ma- maksudku dengan senang hati aku akan menerimanya, tapi sayangnya, hari ini aku ada sedikit keperluan dirumah, jadi sepertinya tidak bisa," ujar Naruto meralat perkataannya yang sebelumnya.

Terlihat Hinata mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Naruto, menandakan kelegaannya atas penolakkan Naruto barusan.

"Wah.. sayang sekali ya, padahal malam ini kami memasak Ramen dalam jumlah besar, akan sayang sekali kalau sampai ramen itu terbuang percuma." Ujar Mama Naruto.

Seketika itu Hinata langsung merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ra- ramen ya.." ujar Naruto yang akal sehatnya kian menggila kala mendengar nama Ramen disebut.

"Iya, malam ini kami sekeluarga memutuskan untuk menjadikan Ramen sebagai menu makan malam." Balas Mama Naruto.

Dibelakang, Hinata berkali-kali mengggoyangkan kelima jarinya, juga menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengisyaratkan pada Naruto agar dia tidak terbujuk oleh godaan Ramen tersebut.

Namun apa daya, begitu nama Ramen disebut, Naruto langsung gelap mata. Dia akan reka melakukan apa saja untuk bisa menyantap ramen yang menjadi makanan yang paling disukainya itu.

"Hehehehe... aku suka sekali ramen.." ujar Naruto yang kedua matanya sudah berbentuk melingkar menyerupai Mie Ramen.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak ikut saja?" ajak Mama Naruto.

"Ka- kalau begitu.. Aku Iku~ut." Ujar Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

Hinata langsung drop begitu mendengar teriakan penuh semangat itu, sangat berlawanan dengan Mama Naruto yang juga malah ikut-ikutan semangat.

"Bagus! Aku suka semangatmu Hyuuga kecil, kalau begitu, ayo kita segera pulang!" ujar Mama Naruto tak kalah semangat.

Kata-kata itu juga di sambut dengan penuh semangat oleh Naruto. "Ya!"

Sementara Hinata kian terjerumus dalam lubang keputus asaannya."Huh, sepertinya akan ada kejadian gawat nih," gumamnya.

"Lho! Ada apa Naruto, padahal biasanya kau suka sekali dengan ramen, tapi kenapa sekarang malah jadi lesu seperti itu, berbeda sekali dengan si Hyuuga kecil ini," ujar Mama Naruto sambil menatap Naruto. kemudian ia memasang tampang penuh curiga. "Jangan-jangan kalian.."

"Sudahlah Ma.." jawab Hinata lesu.

"Hahahaha.. cuma bercanda kok!" balas Mama Naruto.

"Ramen, aku data~ng!" ujar Naruto ceria.

_-0-_

Tak butuh beberapa lama, mereka sudah berada di depang gerbang kediaman Naruto. Tak terlalu besar, juga tak terlalu kecil, tapi sepertinya merupakan tempat yang cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali, itulah kesan pertama Hinata saat melihat rumah Naruto.

Mereka bertiga pun segera melangkah masuk, Mama Naruto berhasil memimpin dengan berada di urutan pertama, disusul oleh Hinata yang berada dalam tubuh Naruto yang menempati posisi runner-up, dan pembalap onar yang energetik, Naruto, yang berada di peringkat ketiga dengan selisih waktu 2. 25 Scnd dengan sang juara bertahan kali ini. (Pret, emangnya balapan^^)

"Tadaima~!" seru mama Naruto sesaat setelah daun pintu terbuka.

Hinata pun ikut mengatakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang diucapkan Mama Naruto, namun nada suaranya terdengar kalah semangat bila dibandingkan dengan suara Mama Naruto. "Tadaima!"

Disusul oleh Naruto yang paling terakhir masuk ke dalam. "Tadai-"

BUGH!

Sikut Hinata mendarat tepat pada perut Naruto.

"Pe- permisi~" seru Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, dari arah dalam terdengar suara laki-laki yang segera membalas sapaan mereka tadi, diiringi dengan suara dentuman langkah kaki yang terdengar berat diantara lantai-lantai ruangan yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari kayu itu. "Okaeri~!" sahut laki-laki itu.

Dentuman langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin dekat, namun sosoknya masih juga belum terlihat.

Entah kenapa, Hinata menjadi sedikit gugup ketika tau bahwa dia akan berhadapan langsung dengan Papanya Naruto. Maklum, selama ini Hinata sama sekali belum pernah sekalipun melihat wajah Papa Naruto, jadi selama ini Hinata hanya bisa mengira-ngira wajah Papa Naruto melalui wajah Naruto, karena dia pikir wajah ayah dan anak pasti tidak akan jauh berbeda.

Seiring dengan derap langkah kaki yang semakin terdengar mendekat itu, semakin gugup pula Hinata dibuatnya, karena Hinata terus saja menerka-nerka wajah Papa Naruto di dalam benaknya, seperti apakah ia? Dan apakah ia galak dan semacamnya dan semacamnya, apalagi mengingat mulai saat ini dia harus tinggal bersama keluarga Naruto sampai batas waktu yang belum di ketahui.

Hinata mulai meraba-raba wajahnya (yang saat ini adalah wajah Naruto) untuk membantunya merealisasikan wajah Papa Naruto dalam benaknya.

"_Ka- kalau wajah Naruto seperti ini, pasti Ayahnya..."_

Dan terbayanglah di benak Hinata sebuah sosok dengan perawakan tegap nan tinggi, memiliki kulit yang cokelat karena terbakar matahari, juga dengan lengan dan dada kekar yang dipenuhi bulu, serta jambang dan kumis yang tumbuh lebat, tentunya dengan wajah garang yang senantiasa mampu membuat nyali siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi ciut seketika.

Namun ia segera menampik sosok bayangan Papa Naruto dalam benaknya itu.

"_Ti- tidak mungkin, terlalu seram! Ka- kalau aku harus tinggal dengan orang seperti itu, hiiii... takut!"_

"_Pa- pasti Papa Naruto adalah orang yang lebih kalem dan tenang, seperti pekerja kantoran pada umumnya.."_

Kembali Hinata mengimajinasikan sosok Papa Naruto dalam benaknya, seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan setelan jas dan celana bahan berwarna abu-abu dan sepatu yang mengkilat bersih, dengan kacamata dan tas hitam dari kulit yang digenggamnya. Rambutnya yang tipis pada bagian tengah sudah mulai rontok karena stress memikirkan keluarga dan urusan kantor, dan karena itulah sepulang kerja ia biasa mampir di klub-klub dewasa dan selalu tiba di rumah dalam keadaan mabuk. Dengan kondisi perutnya yang sudah sedikit membesar karena jarang berolahraga, memberikan senyuman khasnya yang tak jauh berbeda dengan senyuman om-om aneh yang biasa ia temui di stasiun kereta sore hari.

"_Hiii~.. Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungki~n!"_

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk memungkiri sosok Papa Naruto yang ada dibenaknya.

Dan akhirnya, sosok yang menimbulkan bunyi derap langkah kaki di lantai kayu itupun muncul. Sesosok tubuh maskulin yang dibalut dengan baju kaos hitam lengan panjang model combad yang melekat cukup ketat pada tubuh kekarnya, juga dengan celana training panjang berwarna hijau tua yang penuh dengan kantong di sisi kanan maupun di sisi kirinya, membuat penampilannya sangat berbeda dengan apa yang terus terlintas di benak Hinata sejak tadi. Apalagi dengan paras wajahnya yang tampan nan rupawan, dengan mudah mampu menyulap siapa saja yang melihatnya menjadi terpesona karenanya. Dan sepertinya hal itu jugalah yang sedang terjadi pada Hinata sekarang.

"_Ya ampun! A- aku tak pernah menyangka kalau Papa Naruto itu setampan ini.. ha- hatiku rasanya jadi DEG begitu.. kalau harus tinggal disini terus-menerus juga tak apa-apa nih, aku pasti betah^^.."_

"_Eh! A- aku ini bicara apa sih? Memalukan sekali!"_

"_Ta- tapi.. ka- kalau dipikir-pikir, kalau wajah Papa Naruto setampan ini, jangan-jangan wa- wajah Naruto kalau sudah besar nanti juga akan seperti..."_

Hinata memalingkan kepalanya kebelakang dengan perlahan, mencoba untuk memastikan kemiripan diantara ayah dan anak itu, tapi begitu ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, yang didapatinya bukanlah wajah Naruto, melainkan wajahnya sendiri.

"_Ugh, iya ya, aku hampir lupa kalau saat ini tubuh kami berdua sedang tertukar.. aku harus bisa membiasakan diri dengan keadaan seperti ini secepatnya, kalau tidak rahasia kami berdua bisa terbongkar."_

"Oh, Mama sudah pulang ya!" ujar Papa Naruto sambil mendekati Mama Naruto untuk memberikan salam cipika-cipikinya.

"Iya, kebetulan di jalan tadi Mama bertemu dengan Naruto dan temannya, jadi sekalian saja Mama mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama kita," balas Mama Naruto.

"Oh, begitu ya, tidak apa-apa kok!" seru Papa Naruto. Kemudian Papa Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya cukup lebar, lalu ia memanggil nama Naruto. "Naruto!"

Hinata terheran, ia hanya memandang bingung atas sikap Papa Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu. "Hng!"

Papa Naruto pun jadi ikut-ikutan memasang wajah bingung. "Ng! Kenapa Naruto?"

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Mama Naruto. "Biasanya setiap bertemu Papamu kau langsung melompat dan memeluknya!" sambung Mama Naruto.

"_EH! Yang benar saja? Masa aku harus melakukan hal itu juga? Jadi itu alasannya kenapa Papa Naruto tiba-tiba merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Tapi.. Naruto, kau ini sudah umur berapa sih, masa' masih melakukan hal seperti itu, bikin malu saja!" batin Hinata._

"Hahaha.. mungkin dia malu karena ada temannya yang sedang melihat," ujar Papa Naruto sambil bergerak melangkah mendekati Hinata. "Tapi tak apa-apa kan, tak perlu malu seperti itu." sambung Papa Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata erat.

Sontak rona wajah Hinata memerah, ia tak kuasa untuk menolak pelukan hangat itu. Tentu saja, siapapun pasti tak akan menolak sebuah pelukan dari seorang lelaki seperti Minato Namikaze.

"Hauuu~" rintih Hinata pelan.

"Ng? Barusan kau bilang apa Naruto?" tanya Papa Naruto sambil melepas pelukan hangatnya.

"Ti- tidak kok, tidak apa-apa.." seru Hinata sedikit gugup.

Papa Naruto tersenyum. "Maaf ya Nona kecil, kau harus menyaksikan pemandangan kekanak-kanakan seperti ini," seru Papa Naruto pada Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Paman, aku juga sering melakukannya dengan Ayahku," balas Naruto.

"Oh! Jadi di balik keseriusannya itu, ternyata Hiashi juga memiliki sifat seperti itu ya, hahaha." tawa Papa Naruto.

"Y- ya.. be- begitulah.." jawab Naruto ragu.

"Makanya, jangan bicara yang tidak perlu," bisik Hinata.

"Maaf- maaf," balas Naruto.

"Hng!" tatap Papa Naruto heran.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, hahaha" ujar Hinata sambil mengibaskan jari jemarinya di udara.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita segera makan malam, selagi makanannya masih hangat," ajak Papa Naruto.

"Baik!" sahut mereka bertiga kompak.

Ramen pun disajikan, tanpa sungkan-sungkan, Naruto langsung tancap gas dengan menghabiskan semangkuk ramen pertamanya dalam hitungan beberapa menit saja, dan kemudian, dia langsung menyodorkan mangkuknya ke udara sejauh jangkauan yang dapat di jangkau tangannya. "Tambah!"

Tak pelak, hal itu membuat keluarga Namikaze itu terheran-heran.

"Fufufufu.. makanmu banyak juga ya gadis kecil?" tanya Mama Naruto sambil menambahkan mie ramen di mangkuk Naruto yang sudah kosong.

"Ya! Itu karena aku suka sekali ramen!" Balas Naruto singkat.

"Hehehe.. sangat mirip dengan Naruto, ya 'kan Naruto?" tanya Papa Naruto. Namun melihat mangkuk Hinata yang masih juga dipenuhi dengan mie ramen, Papa Naruto kembali terheran-heran. "Lho! Ada apa Naruto? tidak biasanya kau belum juga menghabiskan semangkuk ramen pertamamu! Apa kau sedang sakit?"

"Ti- tidak kok Pa, ha- hanya saja tadi di sekolah aku sudah terlalu banyak makan, ja- jadi sekarang perutku sudah kenyang," bantah Hinata.

"Oh, begitu ya, pantas saja kau terlihat tidak berselera seperti itu.." ujar Papa Naruto.

"Ya, begitulah.." balas Hinata.

Sementara itu..

"Tambah lagi!" ujar Naruto yang kini sudah menghabiskan mangkuk keduanya.

"Hohoho, sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukai ramen ya nona kecil, tapi apa nanti perutmu tidak akan sakit kalau kau makan terlalu banyak seperti itu?" tanya Papa Naruto.

"Tenang saja Paman, biasanya aku makan lima mangkuk ramen, ini baru yang ketiga, jadi pasti tidak masalah.. ugh.. ubbhh... brup.."

*PUKE*

"Oowww"

"Kau tidak apa-apa gadis kecil?" tanya Papa Naruto. "Mah, cepat ambilkan sapu tangan yang disana itu," pinta Papa Naruto.

"Baik," Segera Mama Naruto mengambil sapu tangan yang terdapat di sebelah meja makan mereka dan mengelap mulut Naruto yang tengah dipenuhi kuah ramen yang tersembur keluar dari muluttnya itu.

"Hahaha.. kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu gadis kecil," seru Papa Naruto.

"Ma- maaf Paman, maaf atas kekacauan ini.." ujar Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, cepat minum ini," balas Papa Naruto sambil memberikan segelas air pada Naruto.

GLUPP.. GLUPP.. GLUPP..

"Heeekksss.. air apa ini? rasanya aneh sekali!" sentak Naruto kaget.

"Papa! Bukankah itu adalah sake yang tadi kusediakan untukmu?" tanya Mama Naruto.

"Eh? Sake? Kupikir ini air putih biasa!" ujar Papa Naruto terkejut.

"Ja- jadi yang tadi itu sake ya? Pantas rasanya tidak enak!" seru Naruto.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, minumlah air hangat ini, agar badanmu lebih enak," ujar Mama Naruto.

"Terima kasih Bi," seru Naruto, kemudian ia menengguk air hangat pemberian Mama Naruto.

"Nah, sekarang bersihkan badanmu dulu, setelah itu kau ganti saja bajumu dengan baju Naruto, Bibi akan mencucikan pakaianmu yang terkena noda ramen itu."

"Baik! Terima kasih," balas Naruto.

Naruto pun segera menuju kamar mandi dengan Hinata yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

CEKREKK

Dan pintu kamar mandi pun terkunci rapat.

"Hee.. kenapa kau ikut masuk Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Te- tentu saja, karena aku yang akan membersihkan tubuhku sendiri," ujar Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri.." balas Naruto.

"Ju- justru karena itulah, kau pasti akan berbuat yang macam-macam kalau kubiarkan kau melakukannya sendirian," seru Hinata.

"Hee.. aku tidak akan melakukan hal serendah itu kok," tutur Naruto.

"Tetap saja aku yang akan melakukannya," balas Hinata.

Kemudian Hinata mengeluarkan selembar kain yang cukup panjang, melipatnya dan kemudian menutup kedua mata Naruto dengan kain itu.

"E- eh! Ke- kenapa mataku ditutup sepeti ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalau tidak kau pasti akan melihat tubuhku!" seru Hinata.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku melihat tubuhmu, toh sekarang tubuh ini sudah jadi milikku," ujar Naruto.

"Berisik! Sudahlah, kau diam saja, jangan bergerak!" seru Hinata dengan rona wajahnya yang memerah.

"Huh!" keluh Naruto.

"Ini berapa?" tanya Hinata sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dihadapan Naruto, untuk memastikan apakah penutup mata itu sudah menutupi matanya secara sempurna atau belum.

Naruto pun menjawab. "Tiga!"

"Benar sekali!" jawab Hinata.

"Lho! Bukannya tadi kau cuma mengacungkan jari telunjukmu saja?" ujar Naruto.

"Nah, ketahuan ya!" seru Hinata.

"Heee.. jebakan ya?" ujar Naruto.

GREETTT

(sfx tali simpul yang di per-erat)

"Aduh! Pelan-pelan dong, sakit nih!"

"Sudah diam! Laki-laki tidak boleh banyak mengeluh," ujar Hinata.

"I- iya deh.."

Kemudian, satu persatu Hinata mulai melepas pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto, mulai dari baju, rok, dan seterusnya dan seterusnya, sampai tak ada sehelai benang pun yang tersisa untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang kini sedang disemayami oleh jiwa Naruto itu.

Sesaat, ia begitu terpesona dengan mahluk yang ada dihadapannya itu, ia tak pernah sadar, bahwa ternyata tubuhnya memiliki daya tarik yang luar biasa besar, pantas saja selama ini ia selalu merasa diperhatikan oleh para laki-laki di sekelilingnya.

Keheningan sesaat itu membuat Naruto bertanya, "Ada apa Hinata? Kenapa diam?"

"Sssttt, jangan bergerak Naruto!" ujar Hinata.

"Me- memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Sejak dulu aku penasaran, bagaimana sih bentuk tubuh bagian belakangku!" balas Hinata sambil bergerak memutar dan mulai meraba-raba bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Hei, geli tau! Hen- hentikan.. hentikan dong.." ronta Naruto.

"He, jangan berontak seperti itu, na- nanti.."

"Kyaaaa~"

GUBRAKK!

"Adududuh, ma- maaf Naruto! kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Aaahhhnnn..." rintih Naruto sambil menggigit lembut jari telunjuknya, semburat di wajahnya berubah merah.

"Ahn?" gumam Hinata penuh tanya.

Ketika sadar, ternyata kedua tangan Hinata berada tepat di atas dua buah gundukan lembut yang tumbuh di dada Naruto.

"Ma- maaf, aku tidak sengaja!" ujar Hinata sambil melepas kedua tangannya dari dua benda lembut itu. "Lho, kenapa aku harus minta maaf ya, itu 'kan tubuhku sendiri," gumamnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, ta- tapi.. sekali lagi ya?" pinta Naruto.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya!" teriak Hinata.

"Habis enak sih!" ujar Naruto dengan gaya erotis dan wajah yang memerah malu-malu.

"Huaa.. jangan bilang enak dengan wajah seperti itu, jijik tau!"

"Memang enak kok, mau bagaimana lagi,"

"Sudahlah! Cepat duduk, aku akan segera membersihkan badanmu," ujar Hinata sambil menuntun Naruto untuk duduk karena kain yang menutupi kedua matanya masih menempel di kepalanya.

Hinata mengambil handuk yang sudah di basahi air dan mulai menggosok-gosokkannya di tubuh Naruto.

"Kyaaa.. pelan-pelan dong!"

"Berisik! Cerewet sekali sih!"

"Sakit tau!"

"Iya- iya, aku akan pelan-pelan,"

_-0-_

Setengah jam kemudian...

"A- aku sudah tidak bisa jadi pengantin lagi, huee..!" rintih Naruto sambil memegangi sekujur badannya.

"Berisik! Memangnya aku melakukan apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab! Setelah melakukan itu semua padaku, tega-teganya kau mengacuhkanku seperti ini?"

"Melakukan apa? apa yang telah kulakukan?"

"Hehehehe.. cuma bercanda kok.." goda Naruto.

TENG.. TENG.. ... TENG..

Hinata menoleh ke arah jam dinding.

"Ga- gawat, sudah jam delapan!" ujar Hinata. "Kau harus cepat pulang Naruto, nanti Papaku bisa marah kalau aku belum pulang juga!"

"Eh, begitu ya. Ta- tapi kepalaku kok rasanya.."

"Sudahlah, cepat siap-siap, aku akan mengambilkan pakaianmu," ujar Hinata.

_-0-_

"Eh! Sudah mau pulang ya?" ujar Mama Naruto.

"Apa tidak menginap saja?" tanya Papa Naruto.

"Tidak terima kasih, mungkin lain kali, maaf sudah banyak merepotkan, juga terima kasih atas makanannya," ujar Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," balas Papa Naruto.

"Lain kali datang lagi ya," ujar Mama Naruto.

"Iya, terima kasih, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," ujar Naruto.

Mama Naruto pun membalasnya dengan lembut. "Iya, hati-hati dijalan ya!"

"Nah, Naruto, tolong kau antarkan dia ya," seru Papa Naruto.

"Eh!" kenapa aku harus mengantarnya," tanya Hinata.

"Ini 'kan sudah malam, tidak baik membiarkan seorang gadis berjalan seorang diri," balas Papa Naruto.

"Ba- baiklah," ujar Hinata lesu.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya!" seru Mama Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya mengiringi kepergian Naruto dan Hinata.

_-0-_

Suara serangga-serangga malam menemani sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Sudah beberapa jauh mereka melangkah, namun belum juga sepatah katapun yang terlontar dari kedua mulut mereka. Akhirnya Naruto berinisiatif untuk memulai percakapan.

"Hey Hinata, sepertinya kau berubah ya," ujar Naruto.

"Eh! Berubah apanya?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, sepertinya sekarang kau sudah tidak takut lagi untuk berbicara dengan laki-laki, kau sudah tidak pemalu lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin," tutur Naruto.

"A- aku masih seperti yang biasanya kok!" tukas Hinata.

"Tidak, kau sudah berubah Hinata, kalau kau yang dulu, pasti kau akan langsung lari terbirit-birit begitu berhadapan dengan laki-laki.."

"Mu- mungkin ini karena efek dari pertukaran tubuh itu, jadi mu- mungkin aku jadi sedikit terbiasa denga-"

"Aku cinta padamu Hinata!" potong Naruto tiba-tiba.

Hinata tersentak mendengar kalimat yang keluar langsung dari mulut Naruto itu. "E- eh! A- apa yang.."

"Hich!"

Hinata menyerengitkan kedua alisnya, "Hich?"

"Aku cinta padamu, Hich! Aku cinta padamu, Hich!" ujar Naruto yang cara berjalannya mulai terlihat sedikit aneh.

"Na- Naruto? kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata sedikit khawatir.

Naruto pun mulai menari-nari tak jelas. "Aku cinta padamu, Hich! Aku, Hich! Hahaha."

"Naruto! kau mabuk ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Mabuk? Siapa yang, Hich! siapa yang mabuk? Aku tidak mabuk kok, Hich!" elak Naruto.

"_Pa- pasti ini efek d arisake yang tadi secara tidak sengaja terminum oleh Naruto, tapi kenapa efeknya baru muncul sekarang?"batin Hinata. _

Naruto pun mulai bernyanyi sambil merentangkan tangannya dan berputar-putar. "Ku~pu-kupu yang lucu, Hich! Ke~napa engkau terbang? Hi~lir ngga mudik-mudik! Bu~nga hutang piutang, hahahaha... Hich!"

"Na- Naruto! bertahanlah.." ujar Hinata sambil menahan bahu Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

Namun saat itu juga Naruto berbalik menghadap ke wajah Hinata, ia balas menahan tangan Hinata dengan tangannya, menatap dalam pada matanya kemudian ia berkata,"Aku cinta padamu Hinata," sambil lalu memanyunkan bibirnya untuk siap untuk mencium bibirnya sendiri.

"Kyaaaaa~" jerit Hinata sambil menghempaskan Naruto seketika. Tak pelak tubuh mungil Hinata yang sedang disemayami oleh Naruto pun jatuh terpental.

"Sa- saki~t, hueee.." jerit Naruto.

"Ma- maaf, maafkan aku Naruto.. A- aku tidak sengaja.." ujar Hinata sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Saki~t.. aku mau pula~ng," rengek Naruto.

"Iya iya, sekarang kita sedang menuju kerumahku, karena itu cepatlah berdiri, kita akan segera pulang," pinta Hinata.

"Cape~k! Hich!"

"Huh, dasar merepotkan!"

Akhirnya Hinata terpaksa menggopoh tubuh Naruto, setelah perjalanan panjang yang cukup melelahkan di tambah dengan ricauan Naruto yang tak henti-hentinya bernyanyi dan tertawa dengan sesekali ber-Hich!-Hich!-an ria, membuat Hinata juga ikut kelelahan, walaupun saat ini ia memakai tenaga Naruto yang notabenenya adalah seorang laki-laki.

Tapi untunglah jarak kediaman Hyuuga hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi, dengan tenaga yang tersisa Hinata akhirnya berhasil mencapai pintu dan membunyikan bel pintu itu.

TING TONG..

TING TONG..

"Iya, tunggu sebentar.." jawab suara dari dalam rumah.

Pintu pun terbuka.

CEKREK

"Cari siapa ya? Ng?"

GUBRAKK..

Dua orang yang berada disisi luar pintu pun jatuh kelelahan tak sadarkan diri..

..

**==T.B.C==**

**..  
**

**Pojok Author.**

Horreee..

Chapter 3 keluar^^

Horrreee..

Ceritanya makin kacau^^

.

Makin bingung yah baca chapter 3 ini..

Semoga engga deh, kalo udah baca petunjuk baca di atas dan dengan sedikit daya nalar, pasti bisa dimengerti dengan mudah^^

(Soalnya readers Ffn 'kan inter-pinter^^)

Tapi kalo masih pada bingung, rifyu ajah, bilang atao kasih saran lebih bagus begini, atau lebih bagus begitu atau bagaimana..

Ohya, Aoi juga mao nanya, biar bacanya lebih enak, Character Papa 'n Mama Naruto lebih baik dengan nama seperti itu atau dengan nama asli mereka atau bagaimana? Soalnya Aoi juga masih ngerasa kurang sreg kalau namanya seperti itu^^ (Padahal cuma capek nulisnya doang, hihihihi^^)

.

Oke deh, segitu ajah..

Minta rifyunya boleh ya^^

Dan terima kasih buat yang sudah datang berkunjung dan membaca Fict gaje begini, juga untuk yang telah merifyu di chap-chap sebelumnya.

Terima kasih^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

CAO


	4. Chapter 4

TING TONG..

TING TONG..

"Iya, tunggu sebentar..!" jawab suara dari dalam rumah. "Siapa sih yang berkunjung malam-malam begini..." gumamnya.

Pintu pun terbuka.

CEKREK

"Cari siapa ya? Ng?"

GUBRAKK..

Dua orang yang berada disisi luar pintu pun jatuh kelelahan tak sadarkan diri..

"Hi- Hinata..?"

**_-0-_**

All characters **created** and **belongs** to **Masashi Kishimoto**

Storyline by **Aojiru**

Genre's: Humor, Romance and Fantasy^^

Warning: **AU**, and a little bit **OOC**.

Membaca juga dapat menyebabkan bingung, bingung, bingung dan semakin bingung. Karena itu diharapkan untuk membaca petunjuk pemakaian.^^

**Aturan Baca: **Kalau ada kata yang deskripsinya menyebutkan nama **Naruto**, berarti yang dimaksud adalah **Naruto** **yang berada di dalam tubuh** **Hinata**, jadi pihak ketiga tetap mengira kalau yang berbicara itu adalah **Hinata.** Dan kalau deskripsinya menyebutkan nama **Hinata**, berarti yang dimaksud adalah **Hinata** **yang berada di dalam tubuh** **Naruto**, pihak ketiga akan mengira kalau yang berbicara adalah **Naruto**. (baca berulang-ulang sampe paham bener^^ kalo udah ngerti, baru baca, yah^^)

**_-0-_**

**_-0-_**

**Soul Exchange**

.

.

.

Chapter 4

"Hi- Hinata? Apa yang terjadi?" ujar sosok yang membukakan pintu yang ternyata tidak lain adalah Neji sang kakak.

Hinata hanya bisa samar-samar mendengar dan melihat kak Neji mulai meraih Naruto dan berusaha menyadarkannya, setelah itu semuanya terlihat kabur dan perlahan-lahanpun kesadarannya mulai hilang.

_-0-_

BYURRR!

**Hinata POV On**

Di- dingin! Itulah yang kurasakan tepat sebelum akhirnya kesadaranku kembali, kupaksakan untuk membuka kedua mataku yang entah sejak kapan aku memejamkannya. Tubuhku terasa basah dan dingin, dan saat itu, dihadapanku ada tiga sosok yang walaupun mataku masih terlalu berat untuk melihat tapi aku masih bisa mengenalinya.

Yang berdiri paling kanan adalah Ayahku yang wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal, dia mengenakan _kinagashi_ berwarna putih kesukaannya yang biasa ia gunakan saat dirumah. Disebelahnya atau yang berdiri di tengah adalah kak Neji dengan baju favorit bergambar grup band kesukaannya dengan celana jeans berwarna abu-abu yang entah kenapa tak pernah ia 'pensiun'kan walaupun keadaannya yang sudah sangat usang, dan sepertinya, dialah yang tadi menyiram tubuhku sampai basah seperti ini karena ia masih menenteng sebuah ember di tangan kanannya. Disusul dengan adikku Hanabi yang baru berusia sepuluh tahun yang berada paling kiri dari jajaran itu, mereka bertiga berdiri berjajar tepat dihadapanku.

Entah mengapa, tapi sikap mereka sepertinya aneh sekali, ayah dan kak Neji menatapku dengan tatapan marah, apa mungkin aku telah berbuat salah pada mereka, tapi apa? aku sama sekali tak bisa mengingatnya, sementara Hanabi menatapku dengan tatapan iba, dan hal itu tentu saja membuatku semakin bingung.

Tiba-tiba Ayahku berujar dengan nada keras.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto?" ulangku. Aku terkejut, kutolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari dimana sosok Naruto, tapi aku tak bisa menemukannya. Apa aku salah dengar? Tidak mungkin, tadi ayahku mengatakannya dengan jelas dan keras, dia menyebut nama Naruto, tapi dimana? Aku sama sekali tidak melihat sosok Naruto disini.

Akhirnya, sebuah cermin memberiku jawaban, cermin berukuran besar yang terpasang di dinding ruangan itu memantulkan sosok Naruto yang sejak tadi kucari-cari. Tapi, begitu kuperhatikan, sepertinya ada yang aneh, cermin itu memantulkan sosok Naruto sedang duduk persisi seperti posisiku duduk sekarang, dan lagi, tiga orang lainnya yang sosoknya ikut terpantul bersama Naruto di cermin itu adalah Ayah, kak Neji dan Hanabi. Apa kedua mataku ini menipuku? Kukerjapkan mkedua mataku untuk benar-benar memastikannya.

Dan akhirnya, setelah benar-benar pulih dari pingsan tadi, sel-sel dalam otakku bisa kembali bekerja seperti biasanya, ingatan-ingatan yang terendap di dasar otakku kembali terangkat bagaikan endapan lumpur disungai yang di ceburkan batu kedalamnya. Dan semua itu memberitahukanku tentang kejadian surealis yang terjadi antara aku dan Naruto. tentang apa yang terjadi di kediaman paman Jiraiya sampai bagaimana akhirnya aku bisa berada di depan rumahku lagi.

Aku kembali menatap ketiga sosok yang berada didepanku tadi. Dan melihat ekspresi mereka yang seperti itu, instingku merespon dengan berkata..

"Kau dalam masalah besar, Hinata!"

**Hinata POV Off**

"Naruto!" ujar ayah Hinata mengulang perkataannya yang sebelumnya.

Kali ini Hinata merespon dengan menegapkan posisi duduknya.

"Katakan, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada anak gadisku hah?" tanyanya dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi. Hal itu tentu saja mengunci mulut Hinata, bahkan untuk sekedar bisa mengutarakan kegugupannya saja.

"Kenapa malah diam! Cepat jawab aku?" bentaknya.

Melihat Ayahnya yang sudah mulai naik darah itu, Hanabi berinisiatif mencoba untuk menenangkannya, "Sudahlah Ayah, tidak perlu sampai seperti itu! kasihan kan kak Naruto?"

"Kenapa kau malah membelanya Hanabi? Apa jangan-jangan, kau juga sudah diperalat olehnya? Dasar kau Naruto, pertama Hinata, sekarang Hanabi setelah ini siapa, hah?" tanya Ayah Hinata dengan geram. Apa yang dilakukan Hanabi ternyata hanya malah memperkeruh keadaan.

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya bisa diam mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya yang menakutkan itu.

Tiba-tiba, Neji tertawa kecil. "Fufufufufu... cara seperti itu tidak akan mempan pada pria seperti ini paman!" ujarnya.

"Ng? Apa maksudmu Neji? Apa kau punya cara yang bagus?" tanya ayah Hinata.

"Fufufu.. Serahkan saja semuanya padaku!" ujar Neji sambil mengeluarkan senyuman _Yakuza_ nya.

Pertama-tama ia mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari dalam saku kanannya, kemudian ia selipkan sebatang diantaranya ke dalam mulutnya. Lalu, setelah itu ia merogoh kedalam kantong di sisi yang lainnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik elegant berwarna perak. Tak lama, terdengar sebuah bunyi kecil dari pemantik api berwarna perak itu, dan api yang dihasilkannya mulai membakar selinting tembakau berbalut kertas papir putih yang terselip diantara bibir Neji tadi.

CRRSSHHH

Kemudian sebuah tarikan nafas yang terdengar nikmat, menghisap tembakau dengan merk ternama yang baru saja ia nyalakan tadi. Namun belum sempat Neji mengepulkan asap pertamanya, sebuah tamparan keras keburu mendarat dipunggungnya.

PLAKK!

Dan tentu saja hal itu membuatnya tersedak oleh asap yang masih mengepul di dalam mulutnya.

"Ohok ohok ohok.."

"A- apa-apaan kau paman! Kenapa memukulku begitu? Ohok ohok.." tanya Neji sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Sejak kapan kau merokok hah! Apa aku pernah mengajarkan hal seperti itu padamu!" bentak ayah Hinata pada Neji.

"Ta- tapi.. ini kan supaya aku terlihat lebih keren!" ujar Neji.

"Apanya yang keren, cepat buang benda tidak berguna itu, benda itu hanya akan merusak kesehatanmu saja!" seru ayah Hinata.

"Ta- tapi kan..!"

"Sudah, cepat buang! Apa kau mau membantah kata-kata pamanmu ini?"

"Ba- baik paman!" ujar Neji dengan wajah memelas.

Neji pun segera mengambil asbak yang terdapat pada meja disebelahnya dan mematikan rokok itu. Setelah Sedikit mengeluh, Neji kembali melanjutkan determinasinya kepada Hinata yang sedang berada didalam tubuh Naruto, tentu saja masih dengan gaya khas ala _Yakuza_ nya.

Kali ini ia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan merendahkan, lalu ia menapakkan sebelah kakinya pada bantalan tangan yang terdapat di sisi kiri sofa yang diduduki oleh Hinata, sambil menopangkan lengannya pada ujung lutut kakinya yang terangkat itu, lalu ia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

Masih dalam posisi seperti itu, Ayah Hinata menendang lutut bagian dalam Neji yang bertugas menopang berat tubuhnya itu, sehingga membuat lututnya tertekuk dan membuat Neji jadi kehilangan keseimbangan lalu jatuh terjengkang ke belakang.

GUBRAK!

"Adudududuhh.." ujar Neji sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya yang terbentur dengan cukup keras.

Disusul dengan cekikikan kecil dari Hanabi yang masih terdengar walaupun ia sudah berusaha menahan tawanya dan menutup rapat kedua mulutnya.

Neji menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, sambil mencoba mengacuhkan Hanabi yang masih tersenyum-senyum kecil, ia memandang wajah ayah Hinata yang sepertinya berusaha untuk tetap terlihat serius, walaupun nampak jelas di raut wajahnya bahwa ia juga sedikit menahan tawanya merespon kejadian yang baru saja terjadi itu.

"Sekarang apa lagi paman?" tanya Neji. Walaupun ia tidak melihat siapa pelakunya, tapi ia yakin betul bahwa Hanabi tidak akan melakukan tindakan seperti itu padanya, jadi tanpa ragu ia menanyakan maksud ayah Hinata yang menendang lutunya dan membuatnya terjatuh.

Masih mencoba untuk tetap terlihat serius dan sambil mencoba menahan rasa ingin tertawanya, ayah Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Neji tadi. "Jangan mengangkat kakimu dan meletakannya di sofa seperti itu, benar-benar tidak sopan!" ujarnya pada Neji. "Lagipula nanti sofanya jadi kotor," tambahnya singkat.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Neji yang kali ini terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Lakukan dengan biasa-biasa saja, tak perlu sampai seperti itu!" balas ayah Hinata.

"Tapi paman sendiri sudah lihat kan, kalau dia ini bukan laki-laki yang bisa ditanggapi dengan cara biasa-biasa saja," ujar Neji. "Kalau tidak dengan cara seperti tadi, dia tidak akan mau bicara," sambung Neji.

"Pasti ada cara yang lebih baik dari yang kau lakukan tadi untuk membuatnya mau bicara," ujar ayah Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan saja sendiri!" celetuk Neji yang kesabarannya sudah mulai menipis.

"Hei, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu pada pamanmu ini?" tanya ayah Hinata yang kelihatannya juga sudah mulai kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, aku bebas mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan!" ujar Neji.

"Kau ini! berani-beraninya kau bicara seperti itu terhadapku!" seru ayah Hinata yang kian geram akan tingkah Neji.

"Ayah, sudahlah.. tenangkan dirimu, kak Neji juga.. tolong hentikan semua ini!" lerai Hanabi. Namun mereka berdua sama sekali tak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berbicara seperti itu!" sambung Neji yang seolah menuang minyak kedalam api.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat ayah Hinata kian memanas. "Neji! Kau pikir siapa yang telah mendidik dan membesarkanmu selama ini, hah?"

"Jadi paman merasa keberatan melakukan semua itu? Baiklah, kalau paman memang merasa keberatan dengan keberadaanku disini, aku akan pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga!" seru Neji.

"Pergi! Aku tidak sudi merawat orang yang tidak tau balas budi sepertimu!"

"Tak perlu kau peringatkan pun, aku juga akan segera pergi dari tempat yang menyebalkan ini!"

"Pergilah, paman juga sudah..."

Dan tiba-tiba saja...

"HUUEEEEEE..."

Sontak ayah Hinata menghentikan apa yang ingin dia katakan begitu mendengar tangisan itu, Neji pun terlihat sangsi dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Hinata menangis, sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang wajar karena dia adalah seorang perempuan. Tapi saat ini Hinata sedang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto, dan membuatnya seolah-olah Naruto-lah yang sedang menangis, dan hal itu jadi terlihat tidak wajar, bahkan aneh!^^

"Huuuhhhhuuuuhhhuuuu..." tangis Hinata sambil mengusap-usapkan kedua tangannya pada matanya.

"Tuh kan! lihat apa yang kalian berdua perbuat!" ujar Hanabi seraya mendekati Hinata dan lalu mendekapkan kepala Hinata di dadanya.

"Eh? Kami?" ujar Neji dan ayah Hinata berbarengan sambil menunjuk wajah masing-masing dengan telunjuknya.

"Memangnya siapa lagi? Karena tingkah kalian berdua yang seperti itulah, kak Naruto jadi takut dan menangis!" seru Hanabi sambil mengelus-elus kepala Hinata.

"Eh? Tapi.. tapi kami 'kan belum melakukan apa-apa padanya?" ujar ayah Hinata.

"Iya, lagipula dia itu 'kan laki-laki, masa' begitu saja sudah menangis.." ujar Neji membenarkan perkataan ayah Hinata.

"HUEEEEEE...!"

Tangis Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi berkat perkataan ayahnya dan Neji barusan.

"Duh, cup cup cup cup, siapa yang nakal kak?" bujuk Hanabi, dengan masih sambil mengelus-elus rambut Hinata dan berusaha menenangkannya.

Hinata balas menjawab dengan menjentikan jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah ayahnya dan Neji, dengan tangan yang satunya lagi masih sibuk mengusap-usap kedua air matanya yang berlinangan.

"Hee, kami salah apa?" tanya Neji. Kemudian langsung disusul dengan anggukan dari ayah Hinata yang setuju dengan pertanyaan dari Neji barusan.

"Tentu saja karena kalian berdua bertengkar seperti itu, kak Naruto jadi takut," ujar Hanabi yang sepertinya mengerti benar dengan alasan mengapa Hinata menangis. "Cepat, kalian berdua harus segera berbaikan, kalau tidak, tangis kak Naruto tidak akan berhenti-berhenti nih," sambungnya.

"Hee.. kenapa kami harus-"

"Sudah! Lakukan saja!" potong Hanabi tegas.

"Iya iya.." ujar Neji yang sedikit terlihat enggan.

Kemudian Neji menatap wajah ayah Hinata yang masih juga terlihat acuh terhadapnya, namun karena Neji merasa dirinyalah yang bersalah, ia berinisiatif terlebih dahulu untuk meminta maaf atas kelakuan buruknya tadi.

"Paman, aku minta maaf atas ketidaksopananku tadi," ujar Neji sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Aku bersedia menerima hukuman apapun sebagai balasan perbuatanku," sambungnya dengan hormat.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa.. paman juga salah karena telah melakukan hal seperti tadi, karena itu paman juga minta maaf!" ujar ayah Hinata penuh wibawa.

"Iya, terima kasih paman," ujar Neji.

"Nah.. setelah itu, minta maaflah pada kak Naruto!" seru Hanabi.

"Apa! kenapa kami harus minta maaf pada laki-laki ini?" ujar Neji kesal.

"Karena kalian berdua sudah membuat kak Naruto menangis!" balas Hanabi.

"Eh? Jadi ayah juga?" tanya ayah Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Tentu saja, tadi 'kan aku bilang 'kalian berdua', berarti ayah juga termasuk!" jelas Hanabi.

"Ta- tapi kan..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" ujar Hanabi dengan tegas menanggapi keluhan ayahnya itu. "Cepat minta maaf!" sambungnya.

"Ba- baiklah.." ujar Neji dan ayah Hinata dengan lesu.

"Maafkan kami Naruto!" ujar Neji dan ayah Hinata kompak. Walaupun keduanya terlihat enggan melakukannya.

Hinata pun menjadi sedikit lebih tenang begitu mendengar ucapan Neji dan ayahnya tadi.

"Nah, gitu dong!" seru Hanabi. "Kalau begitu, sekarang aku dan kak Naruto akan beristirahat, karena besok kami harus bangun pagi-pagi dan berangkat ke sekolah, jadi kami permisi dulu."

"Eh? Tu- tunggu dulu.." ujar ayah Hinata sedikit terkejut. "A- apa artinya itu?" tanyanya.

"Artinya.. ayah harus segera menyiapkan kamar tidur untuk kak Naruto, dan kak Neji siapkan air panas untuk kak Naruto mandi, kalau dibiarkan basah begini, nanti kak Naruto bisa masuk angin," ujar Hanabi.

"Ma- maksudmu.. di- dia akan menginap?" tanya Neji.

"Tentu saja!" seru Hanabi mantap. "Ini kan sudah larut, mana mungkin kita menyuruhnya pulang pada jam seperti ini?" tambahnya.

"Tapi dia 'kan laki-laki, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja!" seru Neji.

"Kalau kubilang menginap ya menginap! Apa kalian tidak suka dengan keputusanku?" tanya Hanabi dengan menunjukan sedikit sisi jahatnya.

"Ma- maafkan kami.." ujar Neji sedikit gemetar.

"I- iya.. kami tidak bermaksud untuk menentang keputusanmu kok Hanabi.. iya 'kan Neji?" tanya ayah Hinata gugup.

"I- iya.. tentu saja.." ujar Neji sambil pasang tampang melas.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu lakukan seperti yang kuperintahkan!" seru Hanabi.

"Baik!" seru mereka berdua kompak.

Setelah itu mereka berdua langsung bergerak menuruti apa yang baru saja diperintahkan oleh Hanabi.

"Ssstt.. Hati-hati Neji, jangan sampai kejadian yang dulu itu sampai terulang kembali.." ujar ayah Hinata berbisik.

"Iya paman, aku tau.. mengingatnya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduku berdiri semua, hiiii.."

"Padahal wajahnya semanis itu.. tapi kalau marah, Hanabi bisa menjadi sosok yang benar-benar menakutkan.."

"Kau benar paman.."

"Hei!" sentak Hanabi yang langsung membuat bulu kuduk Neji dan ayahnya berdiri tegap.

"Kalian berdua ini bicara apa sih.. kedengaran tau!" ujar Hanabi dengan aura membunuh yang dahsyat.

"Ma- maafkan kami..!" ujar Neji dan ayah Hinata sambil berhamburan ke segala arah.

"Huh!" keluh Hanabi sambil kembali duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Hinata.

Setelah menyelimuti handuk yang baru saja diambilnya ke tubuh Hinata yang masih basah akibat guyuran Neji tadi, Hanabi berujar lembut pada Hinata yang sedikit menggigil kedinginan, "Sabar ya kak Naruto, sebentar lagi air panasnya akan segera siap.."

Hinata membalas dengan sedikit bergemeretak pada gigi-giginya karena menggigil kedinginan, "I- iya.. ti- tidak apa-apa kok.."

Melihat reaksi Hinata yang seperti itu, Hanabi bangkit dan berteriak ke arah kamar mandi dengan cukup keras, "Kak Neji! Lebih cepat sedikit dong!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah maksimal..!" seru Neji dengan nada melas.

"Hah, dasar tidak bisa diandalkan!" sergah Hanabi.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Hanabi, tidak usah terlalu di paksakan," sela Hinata.

"Tapi, kalau tidak cepat, nanti kak Naruto bisa masuk angin kan?" ujar Hanabi khawatir.

"Tapi kan kasihan kak Neji kalau dipaksa seperti itu," seru Hinata.

"Biarkan saja! Toh, sejak awal memang dia yang harus disalahkan karena telah membuat kak Naruto basah seperti ini," gerutu Hanabi sedikit kesal. "Apalagi kalau sampai membuat kak Naruto sakit, aku pasti tak akan memaafkannya!" kutuknya.

Mendengar Hanabi berkata seperti itu, membuat Hinata berhasil menyimpulkan pemikiran yang sejak tadi terbersit di benaknya dengan jelas. Benarlah saat dia merasa bahwa Hanabi benar-benar memperlakukannya dengan baik, atau lebih tepatnya memperlakukan Naruto yang saat ini tubuhnya sedang ia _pakai_ dengan baik. Dan tentu saja hal itu menyisakan sebuah pertanyaan yang amat mengganggu di benak Hinata, dan pertanyaan itu mendesak Hinata dengan sangat kuat, untuk mau tidak mau menanyakan hal itu secara langsung pada Hanabi. "Anu, Ha- Hanabi?"

"Ng? Ada apa kak?" tanya Hanabi singkat.

"A- anu.. kenapa.. kenapa Hanabi bersikap sangat baik kepada kakak?" tanya Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Ohh, itu.." seru Hanabi. "Kupikir kak Naruto ingin menanyakan apa," tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

"I- iya, sebab sepertinya Hanabi baik sekali terhadap kakak, padahal, bertemu saja kita hampir tidak pernah," terang Hinata.

"Jadi intinya, kakak mau tau kenapa aku bersikap sangat baik kepada kakak?" tanya Hanabi.

"Hum hum," gumam Hinata sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Hehehehe.. itu Ra- ha- si- a" ujar Hanabi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hee.. ke- kenapa begitu?" tanya Hinata.

"Nanti juga kak Naruto akan tau sendiri.." jawab Hanabi yang sama sekali tidak memuaskan pertanyaan Hinata tadi.

"Tapi kan-"

"Air hangatnya sudah siap!" seru Neji dari arah kamar mandi.

"Nah, agar tidak terserang flu, lebih baik sekarang kak Naruto mandi dulu," ujar Hanabi sambil mendorong punggung Hinata dan mengemudikannya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. "Tidak perlu sungkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri," tambahnya sambil kemudian menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian didalam kamar mandi.

CKREKK

Dan daun pintu pun tertutup rapat, sementara Hinata terus termenung memikirkan perihal sebab kebaikan Hanabi terhadap sosok Naruto, yang menurutnya sangatlah aneh bila mengingat hubungan mereka berdua yang bisa dibilang hampir tidak pernah bertemu sekalipun.

"Kenapa ya, si Hanabi bersikap sangat baik seperti itu pada Naruto!" gumamnya. "Apa mungkin mereka pernah bertemu di suatu tempat tanpa sepengetahuanku?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, lalu apa ya?" pikir Hinata lagi.

"Dikamarku, tidak satupun foto Naruto terpampang disana, aku juga tidak pernah menceritakan perihal tentang Naruto pada siapapun di keluargaku ini..." pikirnya.

Hinata terus saja memikirkan hal itu, menimang-nimang, memprediksikan dari mana alasan Hanabi bersikap seperti itu pada Naruto. Dan ketika pemikirannya tertuju pada sebuah asumsi -yang memang menurutnya hanya dari situlah kemungkinan terbesar yang bisa dijadikan alasan mengapa Hanabi bersikap sangat baik pada Naruto- tiba-tiba saja raut wajahnya berubah pucat. "Ti- tidak mungkin.. masa'.. masa' Hanabi melihat buku harianku? Ka- kalau begitu.. berarti.. dia.. sudah tau, kalau aku.. aku.."

"Ng?"

Sesaat kemudian, penglihatan Hinata teralihkan pada sebuah cermin berukuran besar yang memang memonopoli salah satu sisi di ruangan kamar mandinya. Rupanya, selagi pikirannya terfokus pada pencarian alasan dibalik mengapa Hanabi bersikap begitu lembut pada Naruto, nalurinya secara spontan telah menuntun jari jemarinya untuk membuka pakaian yang saat itu sedang ia kenakan tanpa berpikir bahwa tubuhnya saat ini adalah tubuh seorang Naruto.

Dan kini, cermin besar yang berada di hadapannya itu mempertontonkan sosok tubuh Naruto secara utuh pada Hinata, yang mana tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupinya, termasuk bagiaan-bagian penting yang sampai saat ini selalu dijaga dengan baik oleh Naruto sendiri.

"Kyaaa~!"

Jeritan keras terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi, disusul dengan sebuah bunyi jatuh yang juga terdengar cukup keras.

GUBRAKK

Hanabi yang mendengar jeritan itu, tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dan segera membuka pintu yang memang tadi belum sempat dikunci oleh Hinata. "Ada apa kak Naruto?" tanya Hanabi cemas.

Namun, begitu Hanabi membuka pintu, yang terpampang dihadapannya adalah sosok Naruto yang tengah tergeletak di lantai dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, dan tentunya tanpa satupun busana yang dikenakan olehnya. Tentu saja hal itu berbuah dengan terdengarnya kembali sebuah jeritan yang kali ini datangnya dari mulut Hanabi.

"Kyaaa~!" jerit Hanabi.

Kemudian, datanglah Neji dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa begitu mendengar jeritan kedua tadi, sambil membawa secangkir coklat panas yang niatnya akan dia berikan kepada Naruto ketika Naruto sudah selesai mandi nanti, namun Hanabi yang berada didepannya, tiba-tiba berbalik arah saat mencoba menghindari pemandangan tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak tanpa busana itu.

Tanpa bisa dihindari, benturan antara Hanabi dan Neji pun terjadi dan menyebabkan mereka berdua terjatuh, tentu saja secangkir coklat panas yang sedang dibawa oleh Neji itupun ikut tumpah dan membasahi setengah dari baju bergambar grup band kesayangan Neji yang sedang dikenakannya.

"PUANAAASSS!" teriak Neji sambil mengibas-ngibaskan bajunya yang terkena tumpahan coklat panas yang baru saja dibuatnya itu. Teriakan itu sekaligus men-_summoning_ sang pemilik asli kediaman Hyuuga yang juga merupakan ayah dari Hinata dan Hanabi juga sekaligus merupakan paman yang sudah mengasuh dan merawatnya sejak kecil.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" ujar Hiashi sedikit kesal.

"A- anu.. paman,"

"Apa?" tanya ayah Hinata sambil bergerak mendekat. Namun...

'CLEB'

"Hng..?"

"SUAKIIITT!" teriak Hiashi begitu ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menancap di telapak kaki kanannya.

Dan rupanya itu adalah serpihan cangkir yang tadi terjatuh saat Hanabi dan Neji bertubrukan, serpihan-serpihan cangkir itu kini memenuhi lantai dan salah satu diantaranya menancap di telapak kaki Hiashi dan menyebabkan kakinya itu terluka.

Tak pelak, luka itu membuat Hiashi melompat-lompat kesakitan hanya dengan satu kakinya saja sambil terus mengulang kata 'sakit' berkali-kali.

"Ayah! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hanabi yang terlihat khawatir terhadap ayahnya.

Mendengar kekhawatiran Hanabi tadi membuat Hiashi berpikir. _"Hah! Ayah macam apa aku ini? masa' cuma karena luka kecil seperti ini aku sampai berteriak-teriak seperti itu, bahkan aku juga membuat anakku sendiri khawatir, aku harus kuat! Aku tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini di hadapan anakku."_

"Tidak apa-apa Hanabi, tak usah mencemaskan ayah, luka seperti ini sih hal biasa," ujarnya mencoba menyembunyikan sedikit rasa sakit pada kaki kanannya.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, cepat tolong kak Naruto!" ujar Hanabi mantap.

"Apa! jadi kau sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan ayah?" tanya Hiashi.

"Buat apa? ayah kan sudah besar, jadi aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkan ayah! Dari pada itu, cepat selamatkan kak Naruto!" tegas Hanabi.

"_Kejam! Ini terlalu kejam! Rupanya dia sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkanku~"_ ujar batin Hiashi dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Kak Neji juga jangan diam saja, cepat tolong kak Naruto!" seru Hanabi.

"Ta- tapi.. perutku.." ujar Neji sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang terasa panas tersiram coklat leleh buatannya tadi.

"Kak Naruto lebih penting, bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya?" sergah Hanabi.

"Memangnya, dia kenapa sih?" tanya Neji.

"Entahlah, saat itu aku mendengar kak Naruto menjerit, lalu saat aku menghampirinya dan membuka pintu, keadaannya sudah seperti ini, kak Naruto sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri," terang Hanabi.

"Hah! Pingsan?" tanya Hiashi dan Neji kompak.

"Iya," angguk Hanabi.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Hanabi tentang apa yang terjadi, bukanlah rasa simpati yang terlihat di wajah Hiashi maupun di wajah Neji, melainkan raut wajah yang menyiratkan rasa kekhawatiran, seperti seorang siswa yang dihampiri oleh gurunya ketika perbuatan mencoteknya ketahuan oleh sang guru.

"_Pingsan? Apa mungkin dia menemukan majalah dewasa yang kusembunyikan di bawah wastafel ya!"_ pikir Hiashi dengan wajah yang memucat.

"_Ja- jangan-jangan, foto-foto erotis yang kuselipkan dibalik kaca..." _asumsi Neji dalam benaknya, tentunya dengan wajah yang tak kalah pucat dari Hiashi.

Tanpa buang waktu, mereka berduapun segera memasuki pintu kamar mandi yang masih terbuka tadi, sekaligus untuk memastikan penafsiran mereka, tentang hal apa yang membuat Naruto pingsan. Begitu masuk, bola mata mereka langsung tertuju pada tempat penyimpanan harta karun masing-masing yang selama ini mereka sembunyikan, dan begitu mengetahui bahwa harta karun itu masih tersimpan dengan baik, tanpa terganggu-gugat sedikitpun dalam kerahasiaannya, kelegaan langsung terpampang di wajah mereka berdua.

"Fyuuhh..." ujar Neji dan Hiashi lega.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita tolong Naruto," ujar Hiashi optimis.

"Ya, kau benar paman!" sambut Neji.

Begitu pandangan mereka tertuju pada Naruto..

"Hng?"

"HOEEXXSS!" seru(?) Hiashi tiba-tiba, dan seketika itu ia langsung ambruk dalam posisi berlutut sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa mual.

Reaksi yang tak jauh berbeda juga di perlihatkan oleh Neji. "Mataku! Mataku! Somebody.. he~elp" ujarnya sambil memegangi kedua matanya yang kesakitan. Seolah kedua matanya itu baru saja tertusuk oleh sebuah duri yang bernama 'tubuh telanjang Naruto'.

"Kalian berdua ini bagaimana sih! Cepat tolong kak Naruto!" ujar Hanabi yang mulai gusar.

"Ta- tapi kan, Na- Naruto te- te- te.." seru Neji gugup.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kak Naruto telanjang, kalian kan sama-sama laki-laki.." tukas Hanabi.

"Biarpun sesama laki-laki.. tapi tetap saja.."

"Sudahlah! Kalau kalian berdua tidak mau, biar aku saja yang melakukannya..." ujar Hanabi.

"Tu- tu- tunggu dulu Hanabi, jangan gegabah seperti itu.." ujar sang ayah.

"Tapi kalau tidak cepat ditolong, bisa-bisa kak Naruto..."

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu.. sebagai seorang ayah, aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu Hanabi," ujarnya mantap dan penuh tanggung jawab.

Lalu..

"Neji, cepat kau tolong Naruto!" perintah Hiashi.

"Oi oi.. Kenapa harus aku!" tanya Neji.

"Bicara apa kau, sudah jelas kan, karena aku jijik dengan yang seperti itu.." terang Hiashi.

"A- aku juga.. aku tidak kuat kalau harus melihat yang seperti itu.."

"Jadi kau mau melawan perintahku ya?"

"Bu- bukan begitu paman.. a- aku.."

"Grrr.. kalian ini... cepat lakukan!" bentak Hanabi.

"Ba- baik!" jawab Neji dan Hiashi.

Setelah menutupi tubuh Naruto dengan handuk, keduanya langsung bersiap untuk memindahkan Naruto ke kamar tamu yang tadi sudah disiapkan oleh Hiashi.

"Baiklah Neji, kau angkat bagian kakinya dan aku bagian tangannya," ujar Hiashi memberikan komando. "Kita angkat tubuhnya secara bersamaan, dalam hitungan ketiga, 1.. 2.. 3.. yak!"

Dan begitulah cara mereka memindahkan Naruto, dan karena kediama Hyuuga yang bisa dibilang sangat luas, juga jarak kamar tamu yang cukup jauh, membuat mereka harus melewati beberapa lorong dan anak tangga sebelum bisa sampai di tujuan. Dan efeknya adalah, dari setiap hentakan kaki yang mereka langkahkan, setiap itu pula-lah, handuk yang menutupi tubuh tanpa busana Naruto kian merosot dan semakin merosot.

"_Astaga.. kalau begini terus, handuk itu bisa-bisa.." _gumam Neji dalam hatinya.

"Paman, pelankan jalanmu sedikit.." pinta Neji.

"Pelankan katamu! Justru kita harus cepat," bantah Hiashi. "Aku tidak mau terlalu lama berurusan dengan bocah ini!" tambahnya yang kini malah mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Dan dengan begitu, bencana yang akan menghampiri Neji kian bertambah nyata. Handuk itu semakin berguncang dan berguncang.

"_Oh Tuhan, ini pertama kalinya aku memohon kepadamu sejak aku dilahirkan, kumohon.. kumohon jangan biarkan handuk yang menutupi 'benda' itu terjatuh, kumohon kemurahan hatimu Tuhan..." _pinta Neji dalam benaknya.

Namun sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain. Sebuah hembusan angin datang menghampiri mereka, walaupun kecil, tapi cukup untuk menghempaskan selimut yang sedang menutupi tubuh tanpa busana milik Naruto.

WUSSSHH..!

Dan handuk itu pun terhempas oleh sang angin.

"Eh?"

Seketika itupun, wajah Neji berubah pucat dengan drastis. Melihat pemandangan yang ada didepan matanya membuat darah dalam tubuhnya seolah menghilang tanpa jejak.

"_Oh Tuhan.. apa salahku? Apa dosaku? Apa di kehidupan yang lalu aku ini adalah orang yang sangat jahat, sehingga kau menghukumku dengan memberikan cobaan yang begitu berat ini? apakah kau sudah tidak sayang terhadap hambamu ini?"_ ujar Neji dalam hatinya.

Namun, penderitaan itu tetap harus dijalaninya, mau atau tidak mau, suka atau tidak suka, ia tetap harus membawa Naruto ke kamar tamu, dimana Hanabi sudah menunggunya disana, kalau tidak, sesuatu yang lebih buruk pasti akan menimpanya.

"Fyuh, akhirnya sampai juga.." ujar Hiashi lega. Kemudian, ketika Hiashi sudah berada di sebelah tempat tidur, ia berbalik ke arah Neji dan berkata. "Nah, baringkan dia dengan perla-"

Kalimat itu kembali terhenti ketika ia melihat handuk yang menutupi tubuh Naruto sudah tak berada disana.

"GYAAAA~!" teriak Hiashi sambil melempar Naruto ke tempat tidur dengan cukup keras, sementara Neji yang sejak tadi sudah kehilangan semangat dan tenaganya justru ikut terpental bersamaan dengan tubuh Naruto ke dalam tempat tidur.

Entah mimpi apa Neji semalam, sampai-sampai kesialan selalu datang padanya bertubi-tubi. Dan kali ini, berkat hempasan dari Hiashi tadi, wajah Neji sekarang berada persis diantara kedua paha Naruto dan membuatnya kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja dengan si Naruto Jr.

Tak ada reaksi, tak ada respon, hanya raut wajah pucat pasi bagai hantu yang menatap kosong pada sesuatu yang berada dihadapannya. Sejurus kemudian, busa-busa putih mulai keluar dari mulut Neji yang sedikit menganga.

"Neji!" 

"Kak Neji?"

Saat itu juga, Hiashi langsung menarik tubuh Neji dari 'medan pertempuran'.

"Neji, bertahanlah.." ujar Hiashi mencoba menyemangati Neji yang tengah sekarat.

"Paman.. Hanabi.. maafkan aku.. sepertinya perjuanganku akan berakhir disini.. aku sudah sangat lelah dalam pertempuran ini.. dan sekarang.. biarkan aku istirahat.. sampaikan salamku pada Hinata, aku.. pergi du- lu.."

"Kak Neji~!" jerit Hanabi.

"Neji, kau adalah pahlawan yang hebat, aku tak akan melupakan semua jasa-jasamu, dan karena itulah, aku akan membalaskan dendammu.." ujar Hiashi sambil menghunuskan pedang panjang yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan itu.

"Tunggu dulu? Apa yang akan ayah lakukan?" tanya Hanabi.

"Tentu saja membalaskan dendam Neji!" balas Hiashi.

"Pada siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Jr."

"Ngawur! Cepat buang pedang itu.." perintah Hanabi. "Kak Neji juga, cepat bangun, dan kita keluar dari kamar ini, kak Naruto butuh banyak istirahat.."

"Ba- baik..." ujar Neji lesu.

Hanabi pun segera menuntun Neji dan Hiashi meninggalkan Hinata yang terbaring di tempat tidur itu, sambil berharap bahwa keadaannya akan baik-baik saja.

"Selamat tidur kak Naruto," bisik Hanabi perlahan. Dan kemudian ia pun menutup daun pintu itu dengan lembut.

CKLEK

"Hah, akhirnya selesai juga yah.." seru Neji.

"Yah, walaupun agak sedikit melenceng dari rencana sebelumnya.." sambung Hiashi.

"Walaupun begitu, aku percaya, kak Hinata tidak akan sembarangan menentukan pilihannya. Jadi, tanpa perlu mengetesnya, aku tau kalau kak Naruto itu orang yang baik," ujar Hanabi.

"Ya, kau sendiri juga terlalu baik Hanabi, suatu saat nanti, kebaikanmu itu bisa saja dimanfaatkan lho!" kata Neji menasehati.

"Tidak akan! Aku kan tidak sebodoh itu." bantah Hanabi.

"Iya iya.. aku cuma bercanda kok," ujar Neji. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong.. Naruto pingsan karena apa ya?" sambungnya.

"Jangan-jangan dia membaca buku harian milik Hinata juga?" duga Hiashi.

Hanabi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menanggapi pernyataan ayahnya tadi. "Tidak mungkin kan."

"Tapi yang jelas, dia pasti bukan pingsan karena melihat koleksi foto erotis yang kuselipkan dibalik kaca," imbuh Neji.

"Juga pasti bukan karena majalah dewasa yang kusembunyikan di bawah wastafel, hahahaha" tambah Hiashi.

".. ... ..."

"Kalian ini~!"

"Ups!"

"Tunggu kalian, jangan lari~" seru Hanabi sambil mengejar Neji dan ayahnya yang mulai berlari menghindari amukannya.

"Maafkan kami~"

**=T.B.C=**

.

**A.N**

Hohoi..

Chapter 4 apdeth...^^

Maaf ya, lama baru bisa di apdet...

Mud Ao lagi gonta-ganti mulu nih.. fictnya jadi terbengkalai *dasar author gak bertanggung jawab –plak-*

Terima kasih buat yang udah bersedia mampir dan membaca Fict membosankan ini..

Juga yang telah merefyu di chap-chap yang sebelumnya..

Dan kali ini pun Ao masih mengharapkan refyu-refyunya, guna perbaikan dimasa mendatang..

Kita ketemu lagi di chapter berikutnya..

Long Live NaruHina^^

CIAO


	5. Chapter 5

Akhirnya.. malam panjang yang penuh dengan kekacauan itupun berakhir sudah, kejadian yang telah mengguncangkan ketenangan didalam kediaman para Hyuuga, kejadian yang kini telah meresap di kepala mereka sebagai kepingan-kepingan ingatan yang nantinya akan mereka ceritakan kepada para generasi penerus mereka sebagai salah satu malam terburuk yang pernah dialami keluarga Hyuuga sejak _jaman_ _Heian_.

Naruto yang hanya menghabiskan malamnya dengan tertidur pulas, baru mulai terbangun ketika sang mentari hendak tenggelam di ufuk barat, membuatnya melewatkan hari pertamanya untuk bisa pergi ke sekolah dengan _tubuh barunya_, sekaligus membuat seluruh penghuni kediaman Hyuuga terheran-heran karena hal itu.

Dan entah bagaimana, Naruto bisa melewati hari itu tanpa dicurigai sedikitpun, walaupun ia sempat meneriakkan kata _pencuri_ kepada Hiashi Hyuuga –yang saat itu seharusnya ia panggil dengan sebutan ayah- ketika Naruto melihatnya mengendap-endap perlahan keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menyembunyikan sebuah benda yang terlihat sangat mencurigakan.

Untunglah saat itu ia dapat berdalih dengan berkata bahwa pikirannya masih belum sepenuhnya sadar mengingat ia sudah tidur hampir satu hari penuh, dan karena tak ingin memperpanjang masalah itu –mengingat akan terkuaknya benda mencurigakan yang dilihat Naruto tadi-, membuat sang ayah akhirnya mentolelir perbuatan Naruto tanpa memberikan hukuman apa-apa padanya, kasus pun ditutup dengan terheran-herannya Neji dan Hanabi atas sikap Hiashi yang dinilai lembek itu.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, Hinata juga mendapatkan sedikit kesulitan saat ia harus beradaptasi dengan keluarga Naruto. Setelah kepergiannya yang disambut dengan dingin oleh Neji dan Hiashi, ia dapat memulai kehidupan barunya sebagai seorang Naruto dengan cukup baik, namun itu hanya sebatas ketika ia berhadapan dengan sang ibu saja, lain halnya ketika ia berhadapan dengan sang ayah, Minato Namikaze.

Selain karena wajah sang ayah yang entah mengapa membuat jantung Hinata sedikit ber dag-dig-dug ria, kebiasaan-kebiasaan manja Naruto pada ayahnya juga membuat Hinata kesulitan dalam membiasakan diri terhadap keluarga barunya itu. Mulai dari 'pelukan hangat pagi hari' sampai 'sore penuh gelembung' yang biasa Naruto dan ayahnya lakukan saat mereka mandi bersama, tak ketinggalan permainan adu pandang yang mengharuskan mereka saling menatap hingga salah satu diantara mereka yang berkedip lebih dulu dianggap kalah, dan si pemenang boleh melakukan apapun terhadap pihak yang kalah.

Dan tentu saja Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menolak melakukan itu semua, dan walaupun usahanya tak sia-sia, hal itu tentu saja membuat sang ayah merasa heran akan sikap anaknya yang kian aneh itu.

Hari itu Hinata juga tidak hadir ke sekolah, 'ia merasa tidak enak badan', setidaknya hal itulah yang disampaikannya kepada ibu dari Naruto saat ia ditanya alasan mengapa ia tidak pergi kesekolah hari ini. Dan ternyata, bukanlah itu alasan yang sebenarnya, melainkan adalah karena ia harus menyulap kamar Naruto untuk setidaknya menjadi tempat yang layak huni oleh manusia, bukan oleh mahluk lain yang kastanya berada dibawah manusia. Yup, kamar Naruto memang sulit untuk disebut sebagai kamar yang layak huni bila mengingat keadaannya yang amat berantakan.

Malam kembali datang dan pergi dengan begitu cepat, seolah bumi ini baru saja mendapat pasokan energi baru yang membuatnya berputar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan kali ini, sinar mentari fajar di timur sana telah siap untuk mereka hadapi. Dan sepertinya, hari ini tidak akan berlalu secepat hari kemarin, bahkan spertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari terpanjang bagi mereka berdua.

Dengan berbekal rasa gugup dan perasaan berdebar-debar, mereka berdua keluar dari rumah masing-masing, bersiap untuk kembali menghadapi kegiatan ajar mengajar yang sempat mereka tinggalkan kemarin. Tempat yang kali ini nampaknya lebih sulit untuk mereka datangi dari pada saat tubuh mereka masih seperti sedia kala dulu, pun begitu mereka berdua berusaha untuk tetap menghadapi kenyataan yang aneh ini dan tetap melanjutkan keseharian mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Naruto, Hinata, "Aku berangkat!"

_-0-_

All character's created and belong's to Masashi Kishimoto.

Storyline by Aojiru.

Genre's: Romance, Humor and Fantasy.

Warning!: AU, OOC, Sci-fi and BB a.k.a. Bikin Bingung^^

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, Ao ucapkan, selamat bingung . . . ?

(ehm) maksudnya selamat membaca^^

Soul Exchange

O

o

.

**Chapter 5**

.

"Selamat pagi Hinata!" seru Naruto penuh semangat ketika ia melihat sosoknya sendiri yang sedang berdiri menunggu di sudut jalan.

"Ssshhh..! ja- jangan keras-keras Naruto.. bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengar?" ujar Hinata khawatir.

"Hehehehe.. maaf maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat tadi," ujar Naruto seraya mengecilkan volume suaranya. "Oh ya, ada apa menyuruhku datang sepagi ini?" tanyanya.

"I- itu.. karena ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Naruto," balas Hinata perlahan.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto singkat.

"Anu.. ku- kumohon, saat di kelas nanti.. bersikaplah seperti aku yang biasanya.. jangan bersikap terlalu _overaktif_, atau setidaknya jangan terlalu mencolok, agar tidak membuat teman yang lain menjadi curiga.." tukas Hinata dengan sedikit gugup.

"Hee.. kupikir apa! kalau itu sih aku juga sudah tau, kau tak perlu khawatir, tenang saja, hehehehe.." balas Naruto.

"A- apa aku bisa mengandalkanmu?" tanya Hinata sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja, kalau rahasia kita berdua ketahuan karena ulahku, kau boleh memperlakukan tubuhku sesukamu sebagai gantinya, bagaimana.. hm?" tawar Naruto.

"Ti- tidak usah, aku tidak butuh," jawab Hinata.

"Hm, ya sudah.. tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh yang bisa membuat rahasia kita ketahuan kok, jadi kau tak perlu sekhawatir itu.." ujar Naruto.

"Ya, baiklah," ujar Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita segera berangkat, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.." ajak Naruto yang kemudian langsung di balas dengan anggukan oleh Hinata.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan kaki, mereka berdua akhirnya tiba disekolah. Langsung saja mereka berdua bergegas menuju kelas mengingat jam pelajaran pertama yang akan segera dimulai.

"Naruto.. ingat ya.. jangan terlalu berlebihan!" pesan Hinata.

"Iya iya.. tenang saja.." jawab Naruto.

Dan pintu yang memisahkan lorong sekolah dengan ruang dalam kelas mereka pun dibuka, melangkahkan kaki dengan sedikit perasaan gugup dan was-was, Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama mendapatkan tekanan yang berbeda dari hari-hari yang sebelumnya, namun mereka berdua tetap berusaha untuk tenang, walaupun rasa gugup itu tersirat jelas di raut wajah mereka.

"Selamat pagi!" ujar Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

Dan apa yang mereka dapat? Tak ada seseorang pun diantara teman-teman mereka yang membalas sapaan mereka tadi, hanya segelintir saja yang merespon dengan tersenyum, selebihnya sedang asyik mengobrol dan bercanda bersama yang lainnya, ada juga yang sedang sibuk dengan Handphonenya, atau sedang fokus membaca _manga_ kesukaan mereka.

Naruto pun tersenyum kecil, "Fufufufu.. apa kubilang! Semuanya masih seperti biasa 'kan? kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan masalah ini, selama kita bersikap seperti biasa, pasti tidak akan ada yang mengetahuinya."

"I- iya.." balas Hinata singkat.

"_Mungkin memang aku yang terlalu khawatir.. kalau seperti ini sih, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja!" ujar Hinata dalam batinnya._

"Yo Kiba! Lama tak bertemu ya!" ujar Naruto pada Kiba yang tengah asik memainkan telepon genggamnya.

"Ng! Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut._"Ga- gawat! Aku lupa kalau aku sekarang berada dalam tubuh Hinata!" _

"Hi- Hinata? jangan-jangan.. a- akhirnya kau menyadari perasaanku ini ya.." tanya Kiba.

"Hee? A- apa.. apa maksudmu Kiba?" ujar Naruto balik bertanya. 

"Hiks.. aku benar-benar senang Hinata! tak pernah kusangka.. a- akhirnya hari seperti ini datang juga.. hikz.." ujar Kiba sambil menyapu air matanya yang mulai bercucuran.

Naruto yang melihat Kiba dalam kondisi haru biru pun segera menghampirinya. "Ki- Kiba..?"

Namun, tiba-tiba dengan penuh semangat, Kiba melompat ke arahnya. "Peluk aku Hinata~~!"

"Hiiiiieeeeeee...!"

"Hinata~!" seru Kiba yang melompat sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya bersiap untuk menyambut tubuh Naruto, sekaligus memanyunkan bibirnya untuk mendapatkan hadiah ekstra.

Naruto yang sudah terpojok, hanya bisa berharap bahwa akan ada keajaiban yang datang dan menyelamatkannya dari hal yang menjijikan itu. "Tidaaaakkkk!"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ransel yang entah dari mana datangnya itu terbang melayang dan mendarat tepat di wajah mesum Kiba.

BUGH!

GUBRAK!

Naruto terkejut begitu mendengar suara gaduh yang cukup keras itu, perlahan-lahan, ia lalu kembali membuka kedua matanya yang sempat ia pejamkan tadi. Dan saat itu, tepat dihadapannya, berdirilah sesosok tubuh yang sedang melindunginya dari serangan Kiba tadi, sosok yang memiliki rambut kuningnya yang khas dan sangat tidak asing lagi baginya, karena sosok itu adalah tubuhnya sendiri, yang karena suatu hal akhirnya harus membuatnya terpisah dari jiwanya.

"Adudududuh.. saki~t!" keluh Kiba sambil mengelus-elus bokongnya yang tadi terbentur keras.

Usaha Kiba untuk kembali berdiri terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara langkah sepatu berjalan mendekatinya dan berhenti tepat dihadapannya.

"Ng?" Kiba pun mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang yang mengenakan sepatu itu.

Bukan main terkejutnya Kiba ketika melihat sosok yang tengah bertolak pinggang dihadapannya itu tengah mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sangat dahsyat yang tentu saja membuat nyalinya ciut seketika.

"Na- Na- Naruto...!" ujar Kiba gemetaran.

Aura membunuh masih saja keluar dari tubuh Naruto –yang dimasuki jiwa Hinata- dan membuat jarak radius 5 Meter disekitarnya merasa terintimidasi. "Kalau kau berani menyentuhkan sedikit saja jarimu padanya," ujar Hinata sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya. "Maka.. aku tak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu!" sambungnya penuh amarah.

UWWWOOOO...!

Seketika, seluruh isi kelas langsung bergemuruh begitu mendengar pernyataan Hinata barusan kecuali Kiba yang kini diam tak berkutik. Untunglah saat itu Kakashi sensei datang dan menenangkan suasana, pelajaran pun dimulai tanpa terjadi sesuatu yang berarti. Sampai akhirnya bel istirahat siang pun berbunyi.

Teng Tong Teng Tong

"Nah, nanti akan kita lanjutkan lagi setelah istirahat!" ujar Kakashi sambil berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Baik sensei!" seru seluruh murid kompak.

"Fu~n, Kakashi sensei benar-benar kelewatan, sejak tadi yang dilakukannya hanya menyuruh kita menulis, sampai-sampai jariku ini terasa mati rasa karena pegal," keluh Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya diudara.

"Hee, tidak biasanya kau mengeluh seperti itu Hinata-chan," ujar Sakura.

"Eh! Sa- Sakura?"

"Hng! Kenapa terkejut seperti itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hehehe, tidak apa-apa kok!" bantah Naruto.

"Hm? Sepertinya kau kelihatan aneh Hinata? apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, sungguh!" ujar Naruto mencoba meyakinkan.

"Walaupun kau bilang begitu, tetap saja aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, mm.. tapi apa ya?" pikir Sakura.

"Nah, tak usah dipikirkan.. tenang saja, hehehe.." ujar Naruto tersenyum riang.

"Itu dia!" seru Sakura.

"Apa sih? Kau membuatku kaget saja Sakura," ujar Naruto.

"Fufufu.. aku tau.. pantas saja hari ini kau terlihat aneh sekali, kau sudah jadian kan dengan Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

GUBRAKK!

Saking terkejutnya Naruto, sampai-sampai ia terjatuh dari kursi yang sedang didudukinya tadi.

"Oi Hinata! kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ma- maaf.. aku terpeleset.." ujar Naruto sambil bangkit beridiri. Ia membetulkan posisi bangku seperti semula dan kembali duduk diatasnya.

"A- anu.. ke- kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Lho? Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau-"

"Hinata!" seru seseorang memotong pembicaraan Sakura.

"Ng? Oh.. Naruto! ada apa?" ujar Naruto pada tubuhnya sendiri. Kali ini ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

"A- anu.. bi- bisa ikut aku sebentar?" ujar Hinata.

"Tapi.. Sakura.."

"Fufu.. tenang saja.. aku tidak apa-apa kok!" ujar Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kutinggal sebentar ya, nanti kita lanjutkan lagi," ujar Naruto. Dan pernyataan itu dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Sakura.

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya membuntuti Hinata yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Saat itu ia sempat berpikir tentang apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura padanya. _"Hmm.. kira-kira apa ya yang akan dikatakan Sakura tadi? ah.. dari pada itu.. "_

"Oi.. Hinata! kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Sshhh.. ka- kalau ditempat ini, kau harus memanggilku dengan nama Naruto.." ujar Hinata.

"Ta- tapi kan tidak ada seorangpun disini," bantah Naruto.

"Tetap saja, ka- kalau ada yang mendengar, nanti kita bisa repot," terang Hinata.

"Iya deh, tapi.. sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"A- anu.. aku juga tidak tau," ujar Hinata.

"Hee... bukankah tadi kau yang mengajakku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"I- iya.. tadi memang aku yang mengajakmu.. tapi kan, itu cuma karena..."

"Karena apa?"

"Ka- karena.."

"Hng?"

"_Ka- karena.. kalau aku tak mengajakmu pergi, Sakura pasti akan menceritakan semuanya padamu, untung saja aku bergerak cepat, jadi semuanya bisa dihindari, tapi.. sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" ujar Hinata dalam batinnya._

Hinata pun kian gugup untuk mencari alasan mengapa ia mengajak Naruto untuk pergi bersamanya. Dan tak mungkin kalau ia harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Naruto, karena itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri baginya. Pikirannya semakin bertambah rumit ketika ia melihat ekspresi di wajah Naruto yang semakin penasaran menunggu jawaban darinya. "A- anu.. se- sebenarnya.. a- aku.."

"Apa?"

"A- aku... ... .. ..."

"Ha~h.. sudahlah... kalau sulit mengatakannya, lebih baik kau tak usah mengatakannya.." ujar Naruto.

"Eh? A- apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak mau memaksamu untuk mengatakan alasannya kalau itu akan membuatmu kesulitan," terang Naruto.

"I- iya.. terima kasih Naruto," ujar Hinata.

"Nah, mumpung kita sudah sampai disini, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke atap untuk makan siang?" usul Naruto.

"Eh? Ke atap? Berdua?"

"Iya.. kenapa? Tidak mau ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Bu- bukan begitu.. a- aku.."

"Sudahlah.. kalau mau bilang saja mau.. tidak usah gugup seperti itu," ujar Naruto tersenyum sambil menarik tangan Hinata. "Ayolah, jangan buang-buang waktu!"

"I- iya!" ujar Hinata tersipu malu.

_-0-_

Beberpa saat kemudian...

"Fuah~ kenyang sekali rasanya.." ujar Naruto puas.

"Fufufu.. kau harus bersikap sedikit lebih sopan Naruto, kau kan sedang berada dalam tubuh seorang wanita," ujar Hinata.

"Hehehe, mumpung tidak ada siapa-siapa, aku ingin kembali menjadi diriku yang biasanya.. tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Naruto.

"I- iya..tidak apa-apa," balas Hinata.

"Lagi pula, menjadi seorang perempuan itu ternyata sulit juga ya, tidak boleh begini lah.. tidak boleh begitu lah.. harus begini.. harus begitu.. haa~ benar-benar merepotkan!" keluh Naruto.

"Seperti itulah yang namanya perempuan, harus bisa menjaga dirinya sebaik mungkin dan tidak boleh sembarangan dalam melakukan suatu hal," ujar Hinata.

"Lalu.. kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau mengalami kesulitan dengan tubuh barumu itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Mm.. tidak juga.. kalau sekarang sih, aku sudah mulai terbiasa, jadi tidak serepot kelihatannya.." balas Hinata sambil terseyum.

"Hm.. begitu ya?"

"Iya.." balas Hinata singkat.

"Lalu.. kalau tubuh kita tetap tertukar seperti ini terus.. apa kau akan menerimanya begitu saja?"

"Hee.. ke- kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah.. sekilas tadi sempat terpikirkan olehku.. bagaimana kalau hal ini berlangsung untuk semalanya.. membohongi teman-teman, membohongi guru dan orang tua dan yang paling penting, membohongi diri kita sendiri karena terus berpura-pura menjadi orang lain, kalau terus seperti ini.."

"Te- tenang saja Naruto.. paman Jiraiya pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk kita.. dia kan ilmuwan yang hebat.." hibur Hinata.

"Kuharap juga begitu.." balas Naruto lesu.

"Hee.. kenapa lesu seperti itu, tidak seperti Naruto yang biasanya, ayo.. bersemangatlah..." ujar Hinata.

"Hehehe.. iya.. terima kasih."

Naruto kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar besi yang mengelilingi atap sekolah, ia arahkan pandangannya lurus ke atas, menatap awan-awan putih yang riang berarak terbawa sang angin.

"Ne, Hinata.. apa kau punya orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Naruto.

"Eep? O- orang yang.. ku- kusukai?" ujar Hinata balik bertanya.

"Iya.. orang yang kau sukai," jelas Naruto. "Siapa tau nanti dia akan menyadari kalau Hinata yang sekarang bukanlah Hinata yang dia kenal, dan rahasia kita berdua bisa-bisa terbongkar karena hal itu," tambahnya.

Raut wajah Hinata langsung berubah merah seketika. "A- aku.. aku belum punya yang seperti itu.." ujarnya.

"Hee? belum punya ya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"I- iya.."

"Hm.. padahal.. kalau menurutku.. Hinata itu cantik lho!"

BWOSHH!

Setiap tetes darah yang dipompa oleh jantung Hinata semuanya teralihkan ke wajahnya sehingga membuatnya tampak merah merona.

"Be- benarkah..?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja!" tegas Naruto.

"Te- terima kasih.. Naruto.." ujar Hinata masih dengan rona merah yang menyala diwajahnya.

"Lalu.. kenapa kau belum punya pacar?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Eh? I- itu.. karena.. karena.."

"Karena apa?" desak Naruto.

"I- itu.. ka- kalau Naruto sendiri ba- bagaimana.. a- apa Naruto sudah punya orang yang disukai?" tanya Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hng? Aku ya?" ujar Naruto sambil berpikir.

"Kalau aku.. dari dulu aku tak pernah benar-benar mengerti seperti apa rasanya menyukai seseorang.. seperti apakah cinta.. bagaimanakah rasanya cinta.. selama ini aku hanya mendengarnya dari teman-teman saja atau mengetahuinya dari buku-buku yang biasa kubaca.. jadi aku tak pernah benar-benar tau apakah saat ini aku sedang menyukai seseorang atau tidak, hehehe.." terang Naruto.

"Be- begitu ya.." ujar Hinata lesu.

"Tapi.." Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. "Kalau bersama Hinata.. entah kenapa rasanya hati ini selalu berdebar-debar.. setiap kali bersama Hinata, aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari yang biasanya.. ada suatu perasaan yang tak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata, perasaan yang terasa menenangkan dan membuatku merasa nyaman.. membuatku ingin terus berada di dalamnya tanpa pernah sedikitpun kehilangannya."

"A- apa.. apa itu yang namanya cinta ya.."

CRINGG!

"Na- Na- Naruto.." gumam Hinata dengan wajah terpesona.

"Ah! Bicaraku seperti orang bodoh saja! Maaf ya Hinata.. aku malah berkata yang tidak-tidak, laki-laki sepertiku mana mungkin mengerti tentang cinta, hehehe.."

Hinata diam tak merespon.

"Oi oi.. kau kenapa Hinata..?" ujar Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya dihadapan wajah Hinata.

"Eh! Ti- tidak apa-apa kok Naruto.."

"Tapi.. wajahmu merah lho.. apa kau demam?" ujar Naruto sambil menyibakkan rambut di dahi Hinata dan kemudian menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Hinata.

"Hm.. sepertinya kau-"

"Huwaa.. a- apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" tanya Hinata sambil secepat kilat melangkah mundur.

"Hng? Aku kan hanya mengukur suhu tubuhmu.. apa ada yang salah?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Bu- bukan begitu.. lagipula.. a- aku tidak apa-apa kok!" terang Hinata.

"Begitu ya, baguslah!" ujar Naruto lega. "Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberitahukannya padaku," sambungnya.

"I- iya.." balas Hinata singkat.

"Nah, saatnya kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan segera dimulai.." ujar Naruto.

"Ba- baik.."

Hinata pun segera membereskan bekas kotak makan siangnya. Dan mereka berdua pun kembali menuju ruang kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran yang selanjutnya.

_-0-_

"Nah, anak-anak.. hari ini sampai disini dulu pelajarannya, jangan lupa untuk kembali mengulang apa yang tadi kita bahas dirumah, dan jangan lupa kerjakan PRnya.." ujar Kakashi sensei sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Suasana kelas pun ramai seketika, riuh celotehan para murid berbaur halus dengan bunyi decitan kaki-kaki bangku yang bergesekan dengan lantai. Tak lepas dari senyuman para murid yang senang karena pelajaran hari ini telah berakhir.

"Yo Naruto! aku mau minta maaf soal yang tadi!"

Hinata yang sedang merapikan buku-bukunya kedalam tas pun jadi teralihkan karenanya. "Ng? Oh.. Ki- Kiba.."

"Maaf ya.. aku tidak tau.. kalau ternyata hubunganmu dengan Hinata sudah sejauh itu.." ujar Kiba sedikit menyesal.

"Hm? A- apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, tak perlu kau sembunyikan lagi.. semuanya sudah tau kok," ujar Kiba. "Oh iya.. ini sebagai tanda maafku soal yang tadi pagi," sambungnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan pada Hinata.

"Ng? Apa ini?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Itu adalah hadiah dariku, benda yang akan membuatmu senang!" terang Kiba.

"_Be- benda yang akan membuatku senang? Pasti untuk Naruto! kira-kira apa ya yang membuat Naruto senang? aku jadi penasaran,"_ ujar Hinata dalam hati.

"Nah, kalau begitu, aku duluan ya.." ujar Kiba sambil berlalu pergi.

"I- iya.. terima kasih Kiba.." seru Hinata yang hanya dibalas senyuman kecil oleh Kiba.

Hinata pun kembali merapikan buku-bukunya yang asih berserakan di atas meja, sementara keadaan ruang kelas sudah mulai kosong.

"Oi Hinata.." seru Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Naruto.. kau belum pulang?" tanya Hinata.

"Hee, aku kan menunggumu!" ujar Naruto.

"Me- menungguku.. ada apa?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Pulang sama-sama yuk!" ajak Naruto.

"Eh? I- iya.." jawab Hinata malu-malu.

Merka berdua pun segera meninggalkan sekolah dan berjalan bersama-sama dengan diiringi sang mentari senja di ufuk barat sana.

_-0-_

"Sampai jumpa besok Hinata!" ujar Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata di sebuah perempatan jalan yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

"I- iya.. sampai jumpa besok!" balas Hinata dengan senyuman manisnya.

Dan hinata pun kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

"Dasar Naruto.. dia bilang dia tidak tau apa yang namanya cinta.. fufufu... benar-benar pemuda yang polos.." gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oh iya.. aku lupa memberikan benda yang diberikan oleh Kiba tadi!" ujar Hinata sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jalan yang dituju Naruto, namun tubuh Naruto sudah tak terlihat lagi disana. "Ah, besok sajalah aku memberikannya."

Hinata menatap tas yang sedang dibawanya itu. "Kira-kira, benda apa ya yang diberikan oleh Kiba tadi.." ujarnya penasaran. "Se- sepertinya, kalau aku melihatnya sedikit, pasti tidak apa-apa.."

Hinata pun segera membuka tasnya yang tertutup rapat, kemudian ia mengambil sebuah bungkusan yang diberikan oleh Kiba tadi dan membukanya dengan hati-hati. Dan terlihatlah isi dibalik bungkusan itu.

"Eh! I- ini kan...!"

#..SENSOR.. SENSOR.. SENSOR..#

"Yikes! A- apa-apaan game ini.. kenapa gambarnya seperti ini.."

"Dasar Naruto.. apanya yang polos! Dasar mesum.. mesum.. mesu~m.." ujar Hinata sambil membuang benda yang diberikan oleh Kiba tadi ke tong sampah.

PLUNG!

"Huh!" keluh Hinata kesal sambil meneruskan perjalanannya pulang kerumah.

_-0-_

**H.I.V ***Plakk!*

**T.B.C**

_-0-_

**A.N.**

Yo Minna~!

Maaf telah menunggu lama..

Ini dia chapter 5 dari Soul Exchange, yei^^

Hmm..

Apa Minna merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda di chapter ini?

Yup! Benar sekali.. chapter ini sama sekali nggak ada bagian humornya.. (boooo..)^^;

Karena apa? karena Ao udah pusing mikirin bagian humornya dan nggak ketemu-ketemu..

Dan karena tulah fict ini terbengkalai dalam waktu yang cukup lama..

Akhirnya.. dari pada nggak di updet-updet.. lebih baik memberikan apa adanya saja.. *boo.. payah!*

Itu adalah bukti bahwa Ao memang masih sangat amatir dalam membuat sebuah fiction..

Karena itu, mohon bimbingannya dari para pembaca sekalian untuk memberikan refyunya.. agar Ao bisa berkarya lebih baik lagi..

Sekian dan terima kasih.

Oh iya..

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fict membosankan ini, juga atas refyu-refyu yang telah diberikan sebelumnya..

Sekali lagi terima kasih, dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

Long Live NaruHina.

CIAO


	6. Chapter 6

"Ti- tidak mungkin!"

"Ng? A- ada apa Sasuke?"

"Ini tidak mungkin! Ba- bagaimana bisa.."

"A-apanya.."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau mengalahkanku dan mendapat nilai tes sebagus ini!"

**_-0-_**

All character's created and belong's to Masashi Kishimoto.

Storyline by Aojiru.

Genre's: Romance, Humor and Fantasy.

Warning!: AU, OOC and Sci-fi.

**Aturan Baca: **Kalau ada kata yang deskripsinya menyebutkan nama **Naruto**, berarti yang dimaksud adalah **Naruto** **yang berada di dalam tubuh** **Hinata**, jadi pihak ketiga tetap mengira kalau yang berbicara itu adalah **Hinata.** Dan kalau deskripsinya menyebutkan nama **Hinata**, berarti yang dimaksud adalah **Hinata** **yang berada di dalam tubuh** **Naruto**, pihak ketiga akan mengira kalau yang berbicara adalah **Naruto**. Dan kalau yang berbicara hanya mereka berdua saja (tanpa adanya pihak ke-tiga) deskripsi yang digunakan adalah deksripsi biasa atau normal.

**_-0-_**

**Soul Exchange**

O

o

.

**Chapter 6**

Dinginnya suasana pagi ini sama sekali tak mempengaruhi kegiatan ajar mengajar di kelas Naruto dan Hinata berada, terbukti dengan sudah ramai dan riuh ricuhnya suasana di kelas itu pagi ini, bukan karena jatah Sembako yang sudah lama ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang, juga bukan karena Irfan Bachdim lagi bagi-bagi tanda tangan ama foto bareng, apalagi kalau karena harga komik turun, pasti Gram*d udah diberondong ama anak-anak sini.^^

Semuanya itu terjadi karena ulah Hinata yang mendapat nilai sempurna dalam tes Matematika yang diadakan oleh Kakashi sensei dua hari yang lalu. Padahal, mendapat nilai sempurna dalam ulangan adalah hal yang biasa bagi seorang Hinata Hyuuga, tapi, yang menjadikannya luar biasa adalah karena saat ini ia sedang berada dalan tubuh Naruto yang Notebenenya sangat bodoh dalam pelajaran, apalagi kalau sudah berhubungan dengan urusan hitung-menghitung, kebodohannya diperkirakan tiada bandingannya di seantero jagad raya ini.

Naruto yang kebodohannya tiada tanding dan tiada banding itu pernah menyabet empat nominasi sekaligus dalam penghargaan yang diadakan oleh KDA (Konoha Dumiest Award) tahun lalu. Tiga diantaranya berhasil diraih dengan kemenangan setelah hanya kalah satu suara dalam poling nominasi '_Orang bodoh and mesum terfavorit_' yang secara mengejutkan berhasil dimenangkan oleh Kakashi sensei yang sukses menyabet hampir separuh dari total suara yang diberikan oleh seluruh penghuni Konoha Gakuen, sekaligus sekali lagi mengukuhkan dirinya sebagai yang terbaik setelah terus sukses menjuarai nominasi ini selama tiga tahun terakhir.

Walaupun gagal, namun para pengamat berpendapat bahwa beberapa tahun yang akan datang Naruto pasti akan bisa mematahkan dominasi Kakashi dan menghancurkan kediktatorannya serta membawa kembali Konoha kedalam jurang kehancuran yang lebih buruk, bahkan terlalu buruk untuk bisa dibayangkan. Walaupun kini pemerintah setempat telah berusaha menanggulangi hal itu, nyatanya hal itu tetap menjadi momok yang menakutkan yang sama sekali tak bisa dihilangkan.

. . . . . . . (_ _

Intinya, seluruh siswa terkejut karena Naruto–yang berisikan jiwa Hinata– berhasil mendapat nilai sempurna dalam hasil tes Matematika yang diadakan dua hari yang lalu itu.

_-0-_

"Mustahil! Ini mustahil.. tipu muslihat apa yang kau gunakan Naruto!" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? Ta- tapi aku tidak melakukan tipuan apa-apa!" ujar Hinata membela diri.

"Bohong! Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu, mana mungkin kau bisa mendapat nilai sempurna seperti ini?" seru Sasuke.

"Ta- tapi aku memang tidak melakukan apa-apa, aku mendapat nilai itu karena hasil kerja kerasku sendiri," terang Hinata.

Waa.. Waa.. Waa.. Waa..

Seluruh murid pun saling bisik meragukan hasil dan pernyataan Hinata tadi, mereka semua sangat tidak percaya kalau Naruto bisa mendapat nilai sempurna dari hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri. Seandainya itu adalah Naruto, pasti dia sudah memakai kekerasan agar mereka semua mau percaya, namun sampai kapanpun, Naruto tak akan pernah bisa mendapat nilai seratus, jadi sepertinya hal itu sangat mustahil.

_Pressure _yang diberikan oleh para teman sekelasnya itu semakin lama semakin membuat Hinata gugup, ia tak tau lagi apa yang harus dikatakannya agar semua teman sekelasnya itu mau percaya. Dan saat itu, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menghantam meja dengan cukup keras, bunyi yang dihasilkannya cukup untuk mengalihkan pandangan setiap orang ke arahnya.

BRAKK!

"Kalian ini seperti orang bodoh saja, menuduh Naruto melakukan tipu muslihat seperti itu!"

"Ki- Kiba..!"

"Naruto mendapat nilai seperti itu, pasti karena mencontek! Ya kan Naruto!" ujar Kiba sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya mantap dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Lain kali, beritahu aku juga ya, hehehe.." sambungnya sambil kemudian merangkul bahu Hinata.

"Bodoh! Malah mau ikut-ikutan mencontek!" ujar Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba..

"Fufufufu.. menilai seseorang hanya dari penampilan luarnya adalah sebuah kesalahan besar!"

"Si- siapa itu?" ujar Sasuke sambil celingak-celinguk mencari asal suara tersebut. Perbuatan serupa juga dilakukan oleh seluruh murid di kelas itu karena rasa penasarannya.

GREEKKK! (pintu kelas terbuka)

Asap tipis mengepul dari arah pintu kelas, memunculkan sesosok bayangan yang nampak tidak asing bagi mereka.

"K- Kau? Hinata(Naruto)..?"

"Hmm.. kalian telah salah menilai seseorang, Naruto tidak akan melakukan hal sekeji itu, apalagi untuk mengambil makanan milik Chouji, dia pasti tidak akan tega melakukannya."

"Tu- tunggu sebentar..?"

"Apalagi..? Kalian pikir Naruto juga yang telah mencoret-coret buku tulis Kiba.. lalu membuat seolah-olah Shikamaru-lah yang melakukannya.."

"Ng? Anu.. tapi, disini masalahnya adalah Naruto yang mendapat nilai seratus!"

"APA? Naruto mendapat nilai seratus!" ujar Naruto terkejut. Bahkan Naruto sendiri terkejut mendengar hal itu.

"Hm.. hm.." Teman-temannya mengangguk setuju.

"Ja- jadi bukan karena dia telah mengambil jatah makan Chouji?"

"Hng.. hng.." Semua temannya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ju- juga bukan karena dia telah mencoret-coret buku Kiba dan membuat Shikamaru menjadi tersangkanya?"

"Hng.. hng.." Sekali lagi teman-temannya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Fuhh~ kalau begitu aku bisa tenang sekarang.." ujar Naruto lega.

"Oi oi.. lalu apa maksud perkataanmu sebelumnya, jangan-jangan..yang mengambil jatah makan siangku kemarin adalah Naruto ya?" tanya Chouji.

"Eepp!"

"Berarti yang mencoret-coret buku tulis Kiba juga kau ya Naruto? dan kau menyalahkanku, begitu?" ujar Shikamaru.

"A- anu.. aku sama sekali tidak melakukan itu semua, sungguh!" tutur Hinata.

"Fufufufu.. percuma kau mengelak Naruto! Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang!"

"_Ga- gawat! Karena ucapanku barusan, Hinata jadi dalam bahaya!" gumam Naruto._

"Tunggu dulu semuanya!" seru Naruto.

"Yang mengambi jatah makan siang Chouji, juga yang mencoret-coret buku tulis Kiba dan membuat Shikamaru menjadi tersangkautamanya adalah aku.." aku Naruto, "aku jugalah yang telah mengajari Naruto sehingga dia mendapat nilai seratus, semuanya itu adalah salahku!" sambungnya.

"Oi oi, yang terakhir itu malah bagus tau!" ujar Sasuke.

"Jadi.. kalau kalian mau menghukum, hukumlah aku!"

Semua murid dikelas itu terdiam mendengar pengakuan Hinata, semuanya hanya saling pandang dan tak tau apa yang harus mereka perbuat.

"Yah, kalau Hinata yang melakukannya, mau bagaimana lagi.." ujar Chouji.

"Iya, kalau Hinata mau mencoret-coret buku tulisku lagi juga tidak apa-apa, nanti biar Shikamaru yang disalahkan, ya kan Shikamaru?" tanya Kiba.

"Iya.. kalau untuk Hinata sih, bukan masalah, hehehe.." jawab Shikamaru.

Begitu nama Hinata disebut, semuanya seolah tak kuasa untuk menahan hasrat dan gejolak didalam dada yang.. (halah..) maksudnya semua emosi yang ada langsung teredamkan sudah, membuat semua hal-hal tadi menjadi terlalu sepele untuk dibahas, dan mereka pun segera melupakannya.

"Nah, kasus ditutup! Sekarang semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing!" seru Sasuke yang langsung diamini oleh rekan-rekan sekelasnya.

Waa.. Waa.. Waa..

Semua murid pun kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing untuk bersiap menerima eksekusi alias pelajaran pertama pagi itu.

"Fufufufu... ternyata semua laki-laki disini gampang dibodohi, kalau begini, aku bisa memanfaatkannya unt-"

PLOKK!

"Aduh!"

"Huh! Seenaknya saja memanfaatkan tubuh orang lain!"

"Oh! Hi- Hinata! hehehe.. ketahuan ya!"

"A- apanya yang ketahuan! Gara-gara Naruto, hampir saja aku dalam masalah besar!" ujar Hinata sedikit kesal.

"Tehehe.. maaf maaf, aku kan hanya bermain-main sedikit.." timpal Naruto.

"La- lain kali jangan diulangi ya!" pinta Hinata.

"Iya.. tenang saja!" balas Naruto.

Hinata pun kembali tenang ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, dan setelah itu, terbersit sekilas dibenaknya tentang hasil ulangannya. "Oh iya, N- Naruto.. berapa hasil ulanganmu?" tanyanya.

"Hng? Oh.. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku Hinata," ujar Naruto.

"Ba- bagaimana aku tidak khawatir, hasil ulanganmu kan adalah hasil ulanganku.."

"Hmm.. benar juga sih," angguk Naruto.

"Ka- kalau begitu biar kulihat hasil ulanganmu," pinta Hinata.

"Un.. tunggu sebentar," ujar Naruto sambil merogoh ke dalam tasnya. "Walaupun nilaiku tidak sebagus nilaimu, tapi aku telah berusaha sekuat tenaga dan bersungguh-sungguh mengerjakannya," sambungnya.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, pasti nilainya bagus!" seru Hinata. "Karena, sesuatu itu kalau dilakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh pasti akan berhasil" tambahnya.

"Nih!" ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan kertas ulangannya.

Hinata pun dengan sigap mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Naruto, pandangan kedua matanya langsung tertuju pada pojok kanan kertas dimana terdapat sebuah goresan pena berwarna merah yang membentuk angka-angka yang merupakan hasil tes yang didapat Naruto untuknya.

Sejenak, ia tersentak melihat hasil yang didapatnya, ia mengusap kedua matanya dan kembali menatap nilai itu, tapi tak ada yang berubah disana, hanya nilai yang sama seperti yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Masih ragu dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Hinata lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang sepertinya sedang menunggu reaksi darinya mengenai hasil yang didapatnya itu.

"Bagaimana? Itu adalah hasil kerja kerasku setelah belajar semalaman suntuk! Tak pernah kusangka, ternyata kalau aku mau berusaha, aku bisa mendapat nilai seperti itu!" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"I- ini.. ini hasil kerja kerasmu?"

"Iya, itu adalah hasil terbaik yang pernah kucapai dalam seumur hidupku, aku benar-benar senang!"

Hinata pun kembali menatap kertas ulangan itu dan memperhatikan dengan seksama jumlah nilai yang didapat Naruto dengan kerja kerasnya itu.

"Ta- tapi.. dilihat bagaimanapun, nilainya cuma tiga puluh kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, memang tiga puluh, hebat kan!" ujar Naruto bangga. "Kau tak perlu terkejut seperti itu Hinata, kalau kau mau berusaha, kau pasi bisa sepertiku, hehehe.."

"A-anu.. apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak! Memangnya kenapa?" ujar Naruto heran.

"Terus.. apa tau kalau nilai tiga puluh itu termasuk nilai yang kecil," tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tentu saja aku tau, aku kan tidak bodoh!" seru Naruto.

"La-lalu kenapa kau bangga dengan nilai segini?"

"Lho! Bukankah semakin kecil itu semakin bagus?" ujar Naruto balik bertanya.

"Si-siapa yang bilang?"

"Ng? Tidak ada.."

"Hee! Lalu.. ka- kalau begitu.. apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"Hehehe.. jadi kau tidak tau ya Hinata, kau ini mahluk asing dari mana sih? Masa' hal seperti itu saja tidak tau," sindir Naruto. "Di bumi ini, khususnya di Konoha, ada sesuatu yang namanya perlombaan, dimana semua pesertanya berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi nomer satu dalam perlombaan itu. Nah.. hal itu tak jauh berbeda dengan tes Matematika ini, semuanya sama-sama berlomba-lomba untuk mendapat nilai satu, bukan begitu!" sambungnya penuh percaya diri.

PLOKK! Hinata menepuk jidatnya perlahan.

"_A-aku tak pernah menyangka, kalau ternyata kebodohan Naruto itu lebih parah dari yang kukira! Kalau begini terus.. sepertinya tahun ini aku tidak akan naik kelas.._Y_Y_" ujar Hinata dalam hatinya._

Sementara Naruto hanya menampilkan senyumannya yang khas. "Hihihihihi..."

_-0-_

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, semua murid sekarang tengah sibuk bersenda gurau sambil menikmati menu makan siang mereka, termasuk juga Naruto yang kini sedang menyantap bekal makan siangnya yang selama beberapa hari terakhir ini selalu dibuatkan oleh Hanabi.

"Oi Hinata!" sapa Sakura sambil menghampirinya.

"Ah, Sakura.. ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil sibuk menyantap bekal makan siangnya.

"Apa kau melihat Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Ng? Kalau Naruto, sepertinya tadi dia bilang ingin pergi ke kantin dan membeli roti, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ada sedikit keperluan dengannya!" balas Sakura.

"Oh begitu, tunggu saja.. sebentar lagi juga dia akan kembali.." ujar Naruto.

BRAKK! Terdengar suara pintu kelas yang dibuka dengan cukup keras, setelah itu muncullah Hinata yang langsung bergegas menghampiri Naruto dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit cemas.

"Nah, itu dia!" ujar Naruto pada Sakura.

Hinata pun segera menuju ketempat Naruto dengan terengah-engah, Sakura yang juga berada disana spontan langsung menanyainya perihal kedatangannya yang tergesa-gesa itu. "Hng? Ada apa Naruto? kenapa kau tergesa-gesa sekali?"

"I-itu.. s-sepertinya ada seseorang yang mengikutiku?" ujar Hinata.

"Mengikutimu?" tanya Sakura lagi untuk menegaskan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Iya.." jawab Hinata.

Naruto dan Sakura pun lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pintu kelas, mencoba mencari sosok yang dimaksud Hinata, namun sama sekali tidak ada yang mencurigakan disana.

"Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana?" ujar Sakura.

"Iya, tidak ada sipapun.. apa mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja?" sambung Naruto.

"T-tapi.. aku benar-benar merasakannya kok, sudah sejak jam pertama tadi, aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku."

"Maksudmu murid di kelas kita?" tanya Sakura.

"E-entahlah, aku juga tidak yakin.."

"Nah, kau sendiri saja tidak tau!"

"T-tapi kan.."

"Sudahlah.. jadi laki-laki tidak boleh seperti itu lho! Masa' dengan hal seperti itu saja kau sampai ketakutan," sindir Sakura.

"_Tubuh ini memang laki-laki... ta-tapi, hatiku kan perempuan.." ujar Hinata dalam batinnya._

Namun karena tak ingin rahasianya itu ketahuan, akhirnya ia menuruti apa yang dikatakan Sakura tadi. "B-baiklah.."

Dan Hinata pun mencoba untuk mengacuhkan perasaannya itu dan berusaha untuk bersikap setenang mungkin walaupun ia masih yakin kalau memang ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Bahkan sampai saat pelajaran dimulai pun ia masih belum isa menyingkirkan sepenuhnya perasaannya itu, ia masih dihantui oleh bayang-bayang yang selalu mengintainya tadi, namun untunglah, sampai pelajaran berakhir tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya.

Sensei pun mengakhiri pelajaran dengan disambut meriah oleh para murid yang langsung berdesak-desakkan untuk meninggalkan kelas. Sementara Naruto dan Hinata lebih memilih untuk menghindari keramaian itu dan menunggu diruang kelas sampai semuanya kembali tenang.

"Ah, Hinata.. tunggu sebentar ya.. aku ada urusan sedikit, setelah itu kita pulang sama-sama.." ujar Naruto.

"Mm.. baiklah aku akan menunggu disini.." balas Hinata.

"Jangan kemana-mana ya!" seru Naruto sambil bergegas meninggalkan Hinata ke tempat yang ditujunya.

Kini Hinata berada sendirian dalam ruang kelas yang sepi, sambil menatap papan tulis yang hanya meninggalkan sisa-sisa jejak kapur berwarna putih yang terlihat samar-samar setelah dibersihkan oleh regu piket tadi. Dari kejauhan, terdengar hiruk-pikuk kegiatan klub yang sedang berlangsung di lapangan tempat sekolah mereka, namun keramaian itu tetap tak mampu menhilangkan kesan sunyi yang didapatnya karena hanya berada sendirian didalam ruang kelas itu.

Ia melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dan kemudian meletakan dagunya diatasnya, dan sebuah keluhan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya. "Fuh~.. apa mungkin memang itu hanya perasaanku saja ya," gumamnya setelah kembali mengingat kejadian sewaktu istirahat siang tadi.

"Hah, kenapa aku malah memikirkannya lagi, padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya.." ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto kemana sih, lama sekali.."

Hinata mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya untuk mengusir rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya itu. "Fua~ lelah sekali rasanya.. sepertinya tidak apa-apa kalau aku memejamkan mataku sebentar, sampai Naruto tiba.."

Dan Hinata pun tak kuasa untuk menahan rasa kantuk itu, ia sandarkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan berbantalkan kedua lengannya, lalu mulai merilekskan tubuh letihnya dan berharap agar rasa letih itu hilang begitu ia memejamkan matanya.

Namun, belum lama Hinata memejamkan matanya, ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah bunyi yang berasal dari pintu kelasnya yang terbuka, ia pun kembali berusaha untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya yang sempat terbawa arus lembut sang mimpi tadi.

"N-Naruto.. apa itu kau?"

Tanpa menjawab, sosok itu terus berjalan mendekati Hinata yang kesadarannya masih belum pulih sepenuhnya.

"Ayo kita segera pulang, badanku sudah lelah sekali, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan istirahat," ujarnya. Saat itu, Hinata masih belum menyadari kalau sosok itu bukanlah sosok Nauto yang sedang ditunggunya, ia malah sibuk memperhatikan barang bawaannya dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan kelas.

Dan begitu ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia baru menyadari bahwa sosok yang masuk kedalam kelas tadi ternyata bukanlah Naruto, melainkan sosok yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali, namun sekarang tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya, semuanya sudah terlambat karena sosok itu kini sudah berada tepat dihadapannya.

"KYAAA~!"

_-0-_

Beberapa saat sebelumnya...

"Nah, mulai besok, kau harus lebih giat lagi belajar, jangan sampai hal seperti ini terulang lagi.." ujar Kakashi menasehati.

"Baik Sensei, lain kali aku akan lebih serius mengerjakannya," balas Naruto.

"Bagus kalau kau sudah mengerti, kalau begitu sekarang kau boleh pulang, jangan sampai membuat orang tuamu khawatir."

"Baik Sensei, kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu," ujar Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya dan kemudian berlalu pergi.

Setelah cukup jauh dari ruang guru..

"Cih! Dasar Kakashi sensei, masa' aku dihukum gara-gara mendapat nilai 30, pasti ada yang salah dengan kepalanya, bisa-bisanya dia meremehkan nilaiku seperti itu," gerutu Naruto soal hukuman yang didapatnya tadi.

Dia melirik kearah lengan kirinya yang mana terpasang sebuah jam tangan disana. "Hng! Sial! Guru mesum itu berhasil membunuh setengah jam dari waktuku yang sangat berharga, lain kali akan kubalas dia.." rutuk Naruto.

"Oia, apa Hinata masih menungguku ya, atau jangan-jangan dia sudah pulang duluan.. kalau begitu aku harus cepat.." ujar Naruto sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura muncul dihadapannya, dan benturan pun tak dapat dihindari..

BRUKK!

"Adudududuh... s-sakit!" keluh Naruto.

"S-sakit~"

"Lho? Sakura? Kau masih disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh.. Hinata! aku baru saja mengembalikan buku yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan, makanya aku pulang lebih lama, kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang?" ujar Sakura balas bertanya.

"Ng! Aku.. aku ada sedikit urusan diruang guru, jadi.."

"O~ Pasti Sensei menyuruhmu membantunya kan?" tebak Sakura.

"Yah.. b-begitulah, hehehe.."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita segera kekelas, aku menyimpan tasku disana," ajak Sakura.

"Mm," angguk Naruto. "Sepertinya Naruto juga masih disana," sambungnya.

"Begitukah?"

"Iya.. kuharap begitu, semoga saja dia tidak pulang duluan karena terlalu lama menunggu.."

"Ya sudah, kalu begitu kita segera saja menuju kelas!"

"Yup!"

Dan ketika mereka tinggal beberapa meter saja dari kelas, terdengar sebuah jeritan yang cukup keras..

"KYAAA~!"

. . . . .

"S-suara itu..?" seru Naruto yang yakin bahwa suara itu adalah suara miliknya.

"Itu suara Naruto!" ujar Sakura memastikan. "Ayo cepat kita kesana!" sambungnya.

"Ayo!" seru Naruto sambil berlari menuju ruang kelas yang langsung disusul oleh Sakura dibelakangnya.

Hanya beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto dan Sakura sudah berada didepan pintu masuk kelas, tanpa bsa-basi lagi mereka langsung membuka pintu itu dan beranjak masuk, namun begitu mereka melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruang kelas, mereka langsung disambut oleh sosok bertopeng yang berlari kearah mereka. Disisi lain, Hinata tengah terduduk dengan reaksi terkejut dan ketakutan yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

Sakura dan Naruto sama-sama menghindar ketika sosok bertopeng itu berlari menghampiri mereka, namun ternyata sosok itu hanya melewati mereka tanpa melakukan apa-apa, dan pergi meninggalkan kelas begitu saja.

"Cih! Dia kabur.. kejar!" seru Sakura sambil berlari mengikuti sosok bertopeng tersebut.

"Hi- Naruto! kau tunggu saja disana! Kami akan menangkap orang itu" seru Naruto. _"Cih! Hampir saja aku keceplosan bicara!" sambungnya dalam hati._

Kemudian Naruto pun segera berlari menyusul Sakura yang sudah terlebih dahulu mengejar sang pelaku. Untunglah keadaan sekolah sudah sepi, jadi dia tidak perlu ragu lagi untuk menunjukan semangat seorang pria miliknya yang selama ini tersimpan dalam tubuh kecil milik Hinata itu.

"Horraaa!" teriaknya penuh semangat.

Dan berkat itulah kini ia mampu untuk mengejar Sakura.

"Hi-Hinata? cepat sekali!" ujar Sakura terkejut melihat kecepatan berlari Hinata, padahal dia tidak tau kalau sesungguhnya Naruto-lah yang mengendalikan tubuh mungil itu.

"Tenang saja Sakura, aku pasti akan menangkap orang itu!" ujar Naruto sambil kembali mempercepat _speed_-nya.

"Huwoo! Hebat sekali Hina-chan.. sebagai salah satu _Anchor_ klub atletic, aku juga tak boleh kalah!" ujar Sakura yang kini juga kian menambah kecepatan berlarinya.

Berkat semangat itu, kini mereka hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja dari sang pelaku yang juga masih belum menurunkan tempo berlarinya. Namun, rupanya si pelaku tak kalah cerdik, ketika ia berlari melewati sebuah box yang dipakai untuk membuang sampah, dengan sengaja ia menyenggol box tersebut sampai jatuh sehingga box tersebut berubah fungsi dari tempat pembuangan sampah menjadi barikade penghalang yang menghalangi pergerakan Sakura dan Naruto.

"Che! Memangnya kau pikir bisa menghentikan dengan cara licik seperti itu, jangan harap ya!" ujar Naruto seraya mengubah cara berlarinya dan berisap-siap untuk melompat.

"Urrryaaa!" seru Naruto ketika ia melompati box tersebut. Ia pun berhasil mendarat dengan selamat dan kembali mengejar sang pelaku.

Sementara, Sakura yang berada dibelakang, sedikit terhambat oleh box sampah tersebut sehingga membuat _gap_ yang terbentang diantara mereka kian melebar walaupun ia masih berada dalam jalur pengejaran. "Ugh.. sial!"

"Sakura.. kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menengok ke arah Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" balas Sakura. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu hal yang berbahaya. "Hinata, perhatikan langkahmu!"

"A-apa?"

Begitu Naruto menoleh kedepan, ternyata dihadapannya sudah membentang tangga yang menghubungkan ruangan dibawahnya. Dan saat itu, kecepatannya berlarinya terlalu tinggi untuk bisa ia hentikan, kalaupun ia bisa menghentikannya, kesempatannya untuk menangkap sang pelaku yang sudah mulai menuruni anak tangga tersebut pastinya akan menghilang.

"Cih! Kalau begini, aku tidak akan sungkan lagi, akan kutunjukan kemampuanku yang sesungguhnya. Hyaaattt!"

"Hinata~!" teriak Sakura yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya tepat diujung pembatas tangga, rambut berwarna pink-nya yang halus bergoyang kedepan akibat gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu.

Dan pemandangan yang berada didepannya adalah sebuah _slow motion_ sesosok gadis yang dulu ia kenal sebagai gadis yang lugu dan pemalu dari kalangan keluarga yang terhormat itu, sedang melompati beberapa buah anak tangga sekaligus dan berhasil mendarat dengan mulus tanpa hambatan yang berarti untuk kemudian kembali berlari mengejar sang pelaku.

"Hi-Hinata..?"

Saat itu, raut wajah Sakura benar-benar mencerminkan rasa keterkejutannya yang begitu besar, ia benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana seorang Hinata bisa melakukan semua itu. Namun, saat itu keadaan memaksanya untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu lebih jauh, sebab ada hal lain yang lebih penting yang harus dikerjakannya, yaitu kembali mengejar sang pelaku. Dan ia pun kembali masuk kedalam rute pengejaran.

Tak lama setelah ia kembali masuk dalam rute pengejaran, kini ia berada di hamparan hijaunya taman yang mengelilingi sekolahnya itu, dan lagi-lagi, ia harus kembali meragukan apa yang dilihatnya ketika sebuah sergapan melayang yang dilancarkan Hinata pada sang pelaku langsung membuat mereka berdua berguling-guling ria(?) di halaman sekolah tersebut. Beruntung mereka terjatuh pada hijau dan lembutnya rerumputan, sehingga persentase luka yang mereka dapatkan menjadi lebih kecil.

Dengan segera, Sakura menghampiri Hinata yang tengah bergelut dengan sang pelaku. "Hinata! kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sakura! Cepat, bantu aku menahan orang ini!" pinta Naruto.

"Serahkan saja padaku!" ujar Sakura sambil kemudian mengunci pergerakan tangan sang pelaku yang masih saja berusaha untuk kabur.

Dan sang pelaku pun berhasil diamankan, sementara Hinata membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit kotor, Sakura mencoba sedikit mengintrogasi sang pelaku yang tiba-tiba saja nekat menyerang Naruto. "Hey! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm.. mungkin dia adalah orang yang dimaksud Naruto saat istirahat tadi.." jelas Naruto.

"Berati, dia tidak berbohong saat dia mengatakan ada seseorang yang menguntitnya ya?"

"Sepertinya memang begitu!"

"Lalu bagaimana? Mau kita apakan dia?" tanya Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kita serahkan saja dia pada pihak sekolah, kalau melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya, sepertinya dia juga berasal dari sekolah ini," ujar Naruto sambil memperhatikan setelan pakaian training yang dikenakan oleh sang pelaku.

"Tapi sebelum itu, bagaimana kalau kita lihat dulu siapa sosok dibalik topeng ini?"

"Hm.. ide bagus, aku juga penasaran, apa maksudnya melakukan semua ini padaku!"

"Ng? Padaku?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh.. m-maksudku pada Naruto!" jelas Naruto.

Namun penjelasaannya itu masih menyisakan segudang pertanyaan dalam benak Sakura, terbukti dengan caranya menatap Naruto yang terlihat seolah tak percaya.

"Mm.. b-bagaimana kalau kita segera melepas topeng ini? aku sudah penasaran sejak tadi," ujar Naruto mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Hm.. benar juga, kalau begitu biar aku yang melakukannya!" seru Sakura.

(**A.N**: Sekilas info, si pelaku mengenakan topeng model kupluk yang ditarik sampai ke dagu yang mana terdapat lubang pada bagian mata dan mulut. Sekian sekilas info)

Namun ketika Sakura hendak menarik ujung pangkal topeng tersebut.

"Teman-teman~!" teriak Hinata.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto, sudah kubilang kan agar kau menunggu dikelas saja!" ujar Naruto.

"T-tapi.. aku khawatir pada kalian!" ujarnya.

"Huh! Kau tak perlu khawatir, lihat, aku berhasil menangkap pelakunya!" ujar Naruto bangga.

"Nah, sekarang bagaimana, apa kita bawa saja dia ke ruang guru?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh! Jangan! Tidak usah!" seru Hinata.

"Ng? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, bukankah di telah melakukan sesuatu yang jahat padamu?"

"S-sebenarnya.. dia tidak melakukan apa-apa kok!" ujar Hinata.

"Heee!" dan ekspresi terkejut pun terpampang di wajah Sakura dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

"Bukankah, tadi kau menjerit karena dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sakura. Dan Naruto pun mengiyakan pertanyaan Sakura dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Lalu, dengan sedikit terbata-bata, Hinata mulai menjawab pertanyaan itu. "A-anu.. sebetulnya.. di-dia sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa.."

"Eh! Ja-jadi.. kenapa tadi kau berteriak?"

"I-itu.. s-sebenarnya.."

"Apa? katakan saja!"

"I-itu.. tadi.. aku berteriak karena kaget saja, b-bukan karena dia melakukan sesuatu padaku!"

"APA! jadi.. pengejaran ini apa artinya? Sia-sia saja dong!" seru Sakura. "Hah~ padahal aku sudah mati-matian berlari sekuat tenaga," keluhnya.

"Fufufu, kau salah Sakura, tentu saja pengejaran ini tidak sia-sia," ujar Naruto.

"Ng? Apa maksudmu Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Maksudku, orang ini, walaupun dia tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Hinata, tapi dengan topeng yang dikenakannya, dia pasti memang ingin melakukan sesuatu, hanya saja mungkin perbuatannya terlebih dulu diketahui oleh Naruto sehingga ia membatalkan rencananya itu!" terang Naruto.

"Hm.. mungkin saja sih!" ujar Sakura.

"Tentu saja! Mana ada orang yang memakai topeng seperti ini, kecuali kalau dia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang jahat!" timpal Naruto.

"Oiya Naruto, mungkin saja dia adalah orang yang kau maksud saat kau bilang kalau ada orang yang mengikutimu, apa kau mengenali ciri-ciri orang itu?" tanya Sakura.

"A-aku tidak yakin, soalnya aku hanya pernah melihatnya sekilas!"

"Kalau begitu, kita lepas saja topeng yang dikenakannya, mungkin saja dengan begitu kau bisa mengenalinya!" usul Naruto.

"Ya sudah, tunggu apa lagi, biar kulepas topeng murahan ini!" ujar Sakura yang langsung tanpa ampun melepas topeng tersebut.

Dan begitu topeng itu terlepas..

"Hah!"

"Kau..!"

"Apa kau mengenalnya Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

Dengan perasaan sedikit terkejut, Naruto menjawab. "S-Sakura.. aku sama sekali tak percaya.. kalau ternyata, sosok yang berada dibalik topeng kuno itu adalah.. orang yang tak kukenal!"

"Yee~ Kalau begitu tak usah berlagak seolah kau mengetahuinya seperti itu dong!" gerutu Sakura.

"Hehehe.. maaf.. aku terkejut karena ternyata dia adlah seorang perempuan!"

Lalu, dari mulut Hinata, terdengar nada yang tak jauh beda dari yang diucapkan Naruto sebelumnya, "Kau kan..."

Mendengar hal itu, Sakura kemudian menyingsingkan lengan bajunya, "Ada apa Naruto, Jangan bilang kalau kau juga tak mengenalinya ya!" ancam Sakura.

"A-aku memang tak mengenalinya!" ujar Hinata.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah!" ujar Sakura geram dan siap memukul.

"T-tunggu dulu.. a-aku memang tidak mengenalnya, tapi aku pernah melihatnya.." ujar Hinata sedikit gelagapan melihat Sakura yang siap menghantamnya.

Seketika itu, emosi dalam diri Sakura langsung lenyap. "Hee.. benarkah?"

Hinatapun memalingkan wajahnya pada sosok itu. "Kalau tidak salah, kau kan.."

"Maafkan aku kak!" ujar sosok itu tiba-tiba sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hee?" Naruto dan sakura pun bertanya-tanya dibuatnya.

"A-aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu kakak, apalagi menyakiti kakak, a-aku h-hanya.." 

"Hei Naruto, apa kau mengenalnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata pun kembali memutar ulang memorinya untuk kembali memperjelas ingatannya terhadap sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya itu. "Um.. kalau tidak salah, kejadiannya sekitar dua hari yang lalu, saat itu aku hendak pulang kerumah setelah selesai sekolah..."

**Hinata pov On**

"Fuh~ untunglah hari ini tidak ada kejadian yang merepotkan.." ujarku seraya menyusuri jalan yang biasa kulaui sepulang sekolah.

Namun tiba-tiba, disebuah lorong jalan yang sedikit sepi, aku mendengar adanya sebuah perdebatan. Dari banyaknya suara yang kudengar, ada sekitar 4 orang disana dan salah satunya adalah seorang wanita, dan tanpa pikir panjang aku pun segera menghampiri asal suara tersebut.

Ternyata benar, disana kulihat seorang gadis tengah terpojok dan didesak oleh tiga orang lelaki. Gadis itu terus saja menolak dan mengatakan tidak berkali-kali, namun para lelaki itu terus memaksanya untuk menuruti keinginan mereka.

Tanpa sadar, jiwa keadilan dalam diriku menuntunku agar membantu sang gadis. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berdiri disana dengan posisi menantang. "Hei kalian! Apa Ibu kalian tidak mengajari kalian tentang bagaimana caranya memperlakukan seorang gadis hah!" bentakku dengan keras.

Mendengar apa yang kukatakan barusan, mereka menghentikan perbuatan mereka sejenak, lalu salah satu diantara mereka, yaitu yang berdiri di tengah dan terlihat seperti pemimpin mereka, berujar padaku dengan lantang, dalam posisi masih membelakangiku. "Fufufufu.. memangnya apa urusanmu dengan hal itu? kau pikir aku punya cukup banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan ocehan Ibuku itu hah?"

Seketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya. "Lagipula kau pikir siapa dirimu hah?" ujarnya sambil berbalik kearahku. "Berani-beraninya kau menga-..!"

Saat itu juga kedua matanya beradu pandang dengan mataku, dan membuatnya terkejut sampai ia tak bisa melanjutka kalimatnya.

"Kenapa berhenti? Cepat teruskan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan barusan!" ujarku tak kalah keras.

Begitu melihat sosokku, mereka terlihat gemetar dan secara refleks melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang dengan perlahan sebagai proteksi terhadap kondisi saat itu.

"K-kau?" ujar orang yang berdiri ditengah tadi ragu.

"Kau ingin tau siapa aku kan?" ujarku mantap. "Kalau begitu akan kuberi tau, aku adalah murid kelas 2 SMA Konohagakuen, namaku adalah.. Uzumaki Naruto!"

JREEEENGG!

Entah karena terkejut mendengar namaku atau karena dia melangkah kebelakang tanpa menoleh, yang jelas setelah itu pemimpin mereka jatuh terduduk dan dua lainnya berlari meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Awas kau.. akan kubalas perbuatanmu nanti..tunggu saja..." ujarnya sambil bangkit berdiri dan berlari pergi menyusul kedua rekannya yang sudah lebih dulu kabur.

"Hmph!"

Kemudian, tinggallah sang gadis yang terduduk disudut lorong dengan penuh rasa takut. Mungkin karena melihat ketiga laki-laki tadi langsung kabur begitu aku menyebutkan namaku, dia jadi berpikir bahwa aku ini adalah pria yang punya reputasi buruk yang namanya sudah terkenal disekitar sini. Dan karena itu aku lebih memilih untuk tidak mendekatinya agar dia tidak berpikir kalau aku hendak menyakitinya.

Dan agar tidak membuat suasana menjadi lebih buruk, aku segera membalikkan wajahku dari pandangannya. Namun, sebelum aku melangkah, aku sedikit berpesan padanya. "Nona, lain kali kau harus hati-hati, kau tidak tau seberapa berbahayanya daerah sekitar sini, dan gadis manis sepertimu bisa menjadi sasaran siapa saja. Kali ini kau beruntung karena aku kebetulan lewat, tapi lain kali, aku tidak akan tau hal buruk apa yang akan menimpamu, berhati-hatilah," ujarku sambil mulai melangkah pergi.

Namun, sepenggal kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya saat itu berhasil menghentikanku. "Tunggu!" ujarnya lembut.

Aku berhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan apa yang ingin diucapkannya. "Ada apa?" tanyaku singkat.

"A-apa kau bukan orang jahat?" tanyanya.

"Hmph!" aku tersenyum kecil menanggapi pertanyaannya barusan. "Memangnya aku terlihat seperti itu?" ujarku balas bertanya.

Saat itu dia diam tak menjawab, namun sepertinya, kecurigaannya terhadap diriku yang dinilainya sebagai orang jahat mulai hilang. Tapi hal itu tetap tak membuatku untuk kembali melangkah pergi.

"Anu.." ujarnya lembut yang kali ini pun berhasil membuatku kembali menghentikan langkahku.

"Terima kasih!"

Aku ingin menoleh, namun sesuatu dalam hatiku mengatakan tidak. Jadi, aku hanya mengangkat tanganku sampai setinggi bahu dan mengacungkan ibu jariku ke udara. Lalu akupun kembali melanjutkan langkahku pergi yang kali ini tak lagi dihentikannya.

**Hinata pov Off**

"Nah, begitulah kejadiannya..." ujar Hinata.

"Uwwooo! Hebat sekali kau Naruto, bisa-bisanya kau mengalahkan tiga orang tersebut hanya dengan memperdengarkan namamu saja. Keren! Aku benar-benar kagum padamu!" ujar Sakura.

"Tentu saja, soalnya mereka kan cuma anak-anak dari Sekolah Dasar!"

"HUAAPPHHUAA!"

"Iya.. apa aku belum menyebutkannya tadi?"

"A-anak sekolah dasar? L-lalu.. apa yang diinginkan anak sekolah dasar pada gadis sekolah menengah atas sepertimu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"A-anu.. sebenarnya mereka mengajakku untuk menyaksikan film Action kesukaan mereka di bioskop. Namun, karena didalamnya banyak adegan perkelahian dan kekerasan, lalu aku menolaknya, sedangkan mereka baru diijinkan masuk kalau mereka menyertakan orang dewasa bersama mereka untuk menyaksikan film tersebut."

"Ja-jadi itu lasannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya.." balas gadis itu.

"Ugh! Sama sekali tidak keren! Sangat tidak keren! Kutarik lagi kata 'keren'ku untukmu barusan Naruto!" ujar Sakura.

Hinata pun sweatdrop dibuatnya. "S-Sakura.."

"Lalu, kenapa kau malah berniat menyakiti Naruto, bukannya malah berterima kasih padanya?" tanya Naruto.

"A-anu.. seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyakiti kak Naruto, justru sebaliknya, aku ingin berterima kasih.." ujarnya.

"L-lalu.." gadis itu menghentikan kalimatnya dan tiba-tiba rona diwajahnya berubah merah. "A- aku juga ingin menyerahkan ini pada kak Naruto.." kemudian ia melangkah maju dan menggenggam tangan Hinata dan meninggalkan sesuatu disana.

Kemudian ia kembali ke posisinya semula. "Ah! Maaf.. aku belum memperkenalkan diri.." ujarnya, kemudian ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Ini adalah tahun pertamaku disekolah ini, dan namaku adalah Shion, salam kenal kak Sakura, kak Hinata dan.. kak Naruto.." sambungnya sambil sedikit menekankan nada yang terdengar lebih mesra ketika ia menyebutkan nama Naruto.

"K-kalau begitu aku permisi dulu.. maaf sudah merepotkan semuanya.." ujarnya sambil kemudian berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Ng? Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia bersikap lembut seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya mengomentari pertanyaan Naruto tadi. "Oh iya Naruto, barusan dia memberikan apa padamu?" tanyanya.

"Ng! Maksudmu benda ini? entahlah... aku juga tidak tau!" ujar Hinata sambil menunjukan sebuah benda yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Mana.. coba kulihat!" seru Sakura, Naruto pun ikut bergerak mendekat karena tertarik untuk juga mengetahuinya.

"Nih!" Hinata menyodorkan benda itu pada mereka berdua.

"Eh! Ini kan?" seru Sakura terhenyak melihat benda yang berada di tangan Naruto(Hinata) itu.

"Ada apa Sakura? Apa kau tau benda ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku tau!" seru Sakura masih dalam mode terkejut. "B-benda ini.. benda ini adalah benda yang sangat di agungkan diantara para murid disekolah ini, tidak.. maksudku diseluruh sekolah didunia ini.."

"Hee.. bukankah itu hanya sebuah surat?" tanya Hinata.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja ini bukan surat biasa!" jelas Sakura. "Dengan warnanya yang indah memesona, dan kehangatan yang kau rasakan saat kau menyentuhnya, serta keharuman yang terpancar jelas darinya, ditambah lagi dengan hiasan berbentuk hati yang menjadi segel penutup surat tersebut, tidak diragukan lagi.. ini.." sakura menghentikan sejenak kalimat yang diucapkannya, kemudian ia mengangkat surat itu tinggi-tinggi di udara dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Ini.. ini pasti Surat Cinta!"

"Oh.. jadi surat cinta itu seperti ini toh!" ujar Naruto.

"Iya.. aku juga baru pertama kali melihatnya!" tambah Hinata.

". . . . ."

". . . . . . . ."

Mereka pun saling pandang sejenak.

"HUAAPPHAAA? SURAT CINTA?" seru Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

**_-( T.B.C )-_**

_-0-_

o

.

Aloha Minna~! ^o^

Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 6 ini^^

Semoga masih belum bosan dengan fiction hasil karya Author gadungan ini, amin.

Seperti biasa, sebelum ditutup, Ao mau minta pendapatnya dari teman-temanku sekalian (readers: cuih!) tentang chapter ke enam ini. Apakah masih bingung bacanya, atau malah menjadi semakin bingung, atau sudah terbiasa dengan kebingungan itu sendiri sehingga tidak tau lagi yang mana bingung dan yang mana yang bukan bingung alias bingung sendiri. *Plakk!*

Hehehe.. kalau begitu, sampai sini dulu perjumpaan kita kali ini, Ao ijin undur diri dulu.

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fict membosankan ini, juga atas refyu-refyu yang telah diberikan di chapter-chapter sebelumnya..

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya.

Long Live NaruHina.

ciao


	7. Chapter 7

Lalu, gadis yang bernama Shion itu menggenggam tangan Hinata dan meninggalkan sesuatu disana, setelah itu pun dia berlalu pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

"T-tunggu!" seru Hinata mencoba menghentikan Shion, namun Shion tetap berlari tanpa menghiraukan apa yang Hinata katakan.

"Gadis yang aneh!" ujar Naruto.

"Um.. ngomong-ngomong, benda apa yang diberikannya padamu itu Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, maksudmu ini? entahlah, sepertinya hanya sebuah surat," ujar Hinata sembari menunjukan secarik kertas yang berada ditangan kanannya.

"Eh!" seketika itu juga Sakura terkejut melihat surat yang berada ditangan Hinata itu. "I-ini.. sepertinya ini bukan surat biasa!" sambungnya.

"A-apa maksudmu Sakura?" ujar Hinata sambil memasang wajah penasaran.

"I-ini.. ini adalah surat cinta!" seru Sakura.

"SURAT CINTA?"

**_-0-_**

All character's created and belong's to Masashi Kishimoto.

Storyline by Aojiru.

Genre's: Romance, Humor and Fantasy.

Warning!: AU, OOC and Sci-fi.

**Aturan Baca: **Kalau ada kata yang deskripsinya menyebutkan nama **Naruto**, berarti yang dimaksud adalah **Naruto** **yang berada di dalam tubuh** **Hinata**, jadi pihak ketiga tetap mengira kalau yang berbicara itu adalah **Hinata.** Sedangkan kalau deskripsinya menyebutkan nama **Hinata**, berarti yang dimaksud adalah **Hinata** **yang berada di dalam tubuh** **Naruto**, pihak ketiga akan mengira kalau yang berbicara adalah **Naruto**. Dan kalau yang berbicara hanya mereka berdua saja (tanpa adanya pihak ke-tiga) deskripsi yang digunakan adalah deksripsi biasa atau normal.

**_-0-_**

**Soul Exchange**

O

o

.

**Chapter 7**

"Surat cinta kau bilang!" tanya Naruto sekali lagi untuk memastikan apa yang didengarnya.

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. "Um, sepertinya begitu!"

Hinata pun tertegun, ia menatap surat itu dengan tatapan yang dalam. "S-surat cinta ya.." gumamnya dengan wajah yang memerah bak kepiting rebus. Ia pun menolehkan pandangannya pada tubuhnya sendiri yang saat ini sedang _dirasuki _Naruto, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit heran.

"Ada apa? kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"T-tidak.. tidak apa-apa!" balasnya sedikit gugup.

Kembali ia menujukan matanya pada surat itu, dalam benaknya ia berpikir, seandainya saja surat berasal dari orang yang dicintainya, ia pasti akan merasa sangat senang, walaupun mungkin nanti ia akan jatuh pingsan saat menerima surat itu.

"Nah, sekarang masalahnya sudah beres, ayo kita kembali kekelas dan setelah itu kita pulang!" seru Sakura.

"T-tunggu dulu Sakura! A-apa kau tidak mau melihat isi surat ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Hee! Memangnya kau mau membukanya disini?" ujar Sakura balas bertanya.

"Tidak boleh ya?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi itu kan sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi, jadi, tak sebaiknya kau membukanya didepan kami-kami ini," ujar Sakura.

"Aku mau lihat isi suratnya!" seru Naruto dengan polosnya.

"B-baiklah, a-aku akan segera membukanya,"

Sakura menghela nafasnya panjang, "Hah~ Kalian ini.. tidak dengar ya apa yang kukatakan barusan!"

Tanpa menghiraukan apa yang Sakura katakan, langsung saja Hinata melepas sebuah benda berbentuk hati yang menyegel surat tersebut. Dan surat pun terbuka, jari-jari Hinata langsung merangsak masuk dan mengambil sebuah kertas yang berada didalamnya, sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapi dan menebarkan aroma wangi yang memikat.

Naruto dan Sakura pun beregerak mendekat agar dapat melihat isi surat itu dengan lebih jelas.

Lalu, dengan lembut Hinata membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membentangkannya dihadapannya. Terlihatlah sebuah jajaran tulisan yang berbaris rapi mengisi lembaran putih kertas tersebut.

**_-0-_**

_Pertama, aku ingin memberikan rasa terima kasihku pada kak Naruto yang telah menyelamatkanku kemarin_

_Aku sangat senang sekali_

_Dan sejak saat itu, entah mengapa aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan kak Naruto walaupun untuk sesaat_

_Tubuhku terasa panas, wajahku berubah merah, dan jantungku berdebar kencang, ketika kembali kuingat wajah kak Naruto dalam benakku_

_Aku tak bisa mengerti hal aneh apa yang terjadi pada diriku ini_

_Perasaan yang selalu ingin bertemu, dan melihat wajah kak Naruto yang selalu tersenyum_

_Mengalahkan segala hal yang kuinginkan melebihi apapun didunia ini_

_Terlebih saat aku memejamkan mata_

_Wajah kak Naruto selalu terbayang dan menghiasi setiap sudut mimpiku_

_Walaupun itu adalah pertemuan kita yang pertama_

_Tapi aku sadar, bahwa saat itu juga, hatiku telah melabuhkan sauhnya pada seseorang yang saat itu berdiri di hadapanku_

_Aku.. suka sekali dengan kak Naruto_

_Apakah kak Naruto mau menjadi pacarku_

_. . . . _

_Kuharap kak Naruto mau memberikan jawabannya besok_

_Aku akan menunggu di atap sekolah setelah jam pelajaran usai_

_Tertanda_

_Shion_

**_-0-_**

Hening sesaat...

Kemudian Hinata kembali melipat surat itu dan memasukannya kedalam sakunya. Sementara, semburat-semburat merah jelas terpancar pada ketiga wajah yang sama-sama membaca surat tersebut tadi.

"Ehem..!" Naruto sedikit berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana.

Dan saat itu, Sakura langsung terpagut, ia menyadari satu hal yang sejak tadi terasa mengganjal dikepalanya. Yaitu tentang perasaan Hinata yang sesungguhnya pada Naruto, perasaan yang sudah cukup lama dipendam oleh Hinata dan hanya dirinya seorang –dan Hinata- yang tau.

Sakura langsung bergerak mendekati Hinata(Naruto) dan menarik tangannya dan membawanya sedikit menjauh dari Naruto(Hinata).

***A.N: **Yang di dalam kurung itu jiwanya ya^^ Fiuh~ repot juga bikin cerita kayak begini (_ _ *

"Hinata! bukankah ini adalah situasi yang gawat, kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa nanti Naruto..." bisik Sakura.

BZZTT terbersit sekilas cahaya dalam benak Naruto.

Naruto mulai memperkerjakan 10% dari otaknya yang dipakainya untuk berpikir (90% lainnya untuk kesenangan).

"_Benar juga, kalau Hinata dan Shion sama-sama suka, bukankah itu adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya, apa dia terlalu asyik berada dalam tubuhku sehingga dia(Hinata) lupa kalau dia itu seorang perempuan ya." _Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Sepertinya benar apa yang kau katakan barusan Sakura!" ujar Naruto yang juga terlihat khawatir. Walaupun jenis kekhawatirannya sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh Sakura. Inilah akibat dari menggunakan 90% kapasitas otaknya hanya untuk bermain.

"Kita lihat dulu seperti apa respon Naruto terhadap hal ini, baru setelah itu, kita pikirkan tindakan kita selanjutnya," ujar Sakura.

"Ide bagus," ujar Naruto menimpali.

"A-apanya yang bagus?" tanya Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada dibelakang mereka.

"Eep! Bu-bukan apa-apa kok, iya kan Hinata?"

"I-iya.. bukan apa-apa.." timpal Naruto memastikan.

"Hee.. kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Ti-tidak kok! Sungguh! " ujar Naruto coba meyakinkan.

"Daripada memikirkan itu, bagaimana tanggapanmu mengenai surat itu Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang sukses mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Dan bukan hanya sukses mengubah topik pembicaraan, tapi hal itu juga sukses membuat wajah Hinata merah merona. "Eh! A-aku.. b-bagaimana ya.."

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Sakura.

"I-itu.. sebenarnya..." Hinata terbata menjawab pertanyaan Sakura itu.

"_B-bagaimana aku bisa menyukainya? Sedangkan aku sendiri adalah seorang perempuan!" ujar Hinata dalam hatinya._

"Eh? Jangan-jangan.. kau sudah punya orang yang kau sukai ya?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"B-belum kok! A-aku sama sekali belum punya yang seperti itu.." jawab Hinata.

"Lalu.. kenapa kau menolaknya?"

"A-aku tidak menolaknya..!"

"Jadi kau menerimanya?"

"Tentu saja! Eh! M-maksudku.."

"Nah, kau juga suka padanya kan?"

"B-bukan begitu.. s-sebenarnya.."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah plin-plan seperti itu, sekarang kutanya sekali lagi, apa kau tidak-tidak suka padanya?" tanya Sakura mempermainkan kalimatnya, mencoba membuat Hinata kebingungan.

"Ya!" jawab Hinata lugas.

"Nah, berarti kau suka padanya!" seru Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak~!"

"Ah~ kumohon.. berhenti menggodaku Sakura~!" rengek Hinata.

"Hehehe, maaf.. maaf.."

"P-pokoknya sudah kuputuskan, walaupun aku sama sekali tidak membencinya, tapi aku juga tak bisa menerima cintanya, k-karena itu, besok aku akan menolaknya secara halus," tutur Hinata.

"Hee.. ternyata benar ya kau sudah punya orang yang kau sukai!" ujar Sakura. "Siapa dia? Jangan-jangan aku?" tambahnya sambil memasang pose _cute_ pada wajahnya.

"Hoekkss!" seru(?) Hinata.

"Ugh! Tak perlu sampai seperti itu kan Naruto! aku kan cuma bercanda.." tutur Sakura sambil pundung dan memainkan jarinya membentuk lingkaran di tanah.

"I-iya.. maaf Sakura.. aku hanya kaget saat melihatmu memasang wajah menyeramkan seperti itu!"

"Apanya yang menyeramkan? Aku memasang pose yang _cute_ tau! _cute_!" seru Sakura sedikit kesal. "Dasar! Seleramu rendah sekali Naruto!" gumamnya.

"Iya deh, maaf~"

"Sudahlah! Bagaimana kalau kita segera pulang? Aku letih sekali!" ujar Naruto sambil memegangi lututnya yang lelah sehabis berlari-lari tadi.

"K-kalau begitu, ayo kita segera pulang!" ajak Hinata.

"Tapi sebelum itu, kutanyakan sekali lagi, dan kali ini aku benar-benar serius, jadi kau juga harus menjawabnya dengan serius. Apa kau akan menerima perasaan gadis itu?" tanya Sakura lagi yang kali ini memang dari raut wajahnya terpancarkan kesan serius seperti yang diucapkannya.

Dan Hinata pun menjawabnya dengan tak kalah serius. "Walaupun hal itu mungkin akan membuatnya menderita, tapi aku tetap tak bisa menerima perasaannya, dan karena itu aku akan menolaknya!" ujarnya tegas.

Mendengar hal itu, raut wajah Sakura yang semula nampak serius, berangsur-angsur mulai menghilang tergantikan dengan sebuah senyuman yang tersungging dibibirnya. "Syukurlah~" ujarnya lega, seolah-olah ia baru saja melepas beban berat dipundaknya. Kemudian ia berbalik kearah Hinata(Naruto) dan menepuk pundaknya perlahan. "Untung ya Hinata!"

Sementara Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya memasang tampang heran diwajahnya.

"Nah, kalau begitu, ayo kita segera pulang, mumpung hari masih belum gelap!" seru Sakura yang langsung diamini oleh Naruto dan Hinata.

**_-0-_**

Setelah berjalan sambil berbincang bersama, tibalah mereka pada sebuah perempatan jalan. Arah rumah Sakura yang berbeda membuatnya harus berpisah dengan dua sahabatnya itu lebih awal. "Baiklah! Kita berpisah disini, sampai jumpa besok ya!" seru Sakura sambil berlalu pergi dengan lambaian tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa!" balas Hinata yang juga melambaikan tangannya.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, menatap punggung Sakura yang tak lama kemudian menghilang di sebuah kelokan jalan. Setelah itu mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang. Dengan ditemani langit sore yang nampak berwarna oranye akibat bias sang mentari senja, mereka melangkah menyusuri jalan pertokoan yang masih saja ramai oleh berbagai macam aktivitas.

"N-Naruto?" ujar Hinata dengan nada bertanya dan tanpa menghentikan langkahnya yang terus melaju perlahan. Raut wajahnya sedikit memancarkan rasa khawatir akan suatu hal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto singkat.

Hinata terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya dalam jumlah yang banyak, seolah ia hendak menanyakan sesuatu hal yang begitu membebaninya dan sepertinya memang begitulah adanya. "M-menurutmu.." ujarnya sedikit gugup. "Shion itu bagaimana?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto dengan kedua alisnya yang menyerengit penasaran.

"M-maksudku.." ulang Hinata. "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Shion?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Umm.. menurutku, Shion itu sepertinya gadis yang baik, walaupun.. sepertinya dia tidak tau bagaimana caranya berterima kasih dengan cara yang normal," ujarnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang mengembang dibibirnya. "Dan.. dia juga memiliki wajah yang cukup cantik, pasti banyak laki-laki yang menyukainya."

"_B-begitu ya!" _batin Hinata dengan sedikit lesu.

"A-apa Naruto suka padanya?" tanya Hinata, jantungnya berdebar kencang disertai sedikit rasa gugup kala menanti jawaban yang akan diberikan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, sementara pandangannya tertuju lurus pada jalan yang sedang dilaluinya. "Hehehe.. aku memang tidak begitu paham dengan hal-hal seperti itu, tapi yang kutau, rasa suka itu tidak akan datang dalam waktu sesingkat ini," ujarnya santai. "Memang sih ada yang seperti itu, cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi, sayangnya aku bukanlah orang yang seperti itu, ada banyak hal lainnya yang perlu dipertimbangkan selain penampilan fisik ketika kau menyukai seseorang."

Entah bagaimana, jawaban yang diberikan Naruto itu melegakan hatinya, membuat seolah beban yang sejak tadi membebani pundaknya menghilang begitu saja. "Jadi?" tanya Hinata, kali ini dengan kesan optimis yang menyertainya.

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto heran mengulangi apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

"Hehehe.." sebuah senyuman puas mengembang dibibir Hinata. "Lupakan saja!" serunya riang.

"Hee...?" Naruto kian penasaran dibuatnya.

Hinata berlari mendahului Naruto dan berhenti tepat disebuah kelokan yang selama beberapa hari terakhir ini dilaluinya saat pulang menuju rumahnya-yang sebenarnya adalah rumah Naruto-. Kemudian ia berbalik menghadap ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa besok ya Naruto! Dagh!" ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan, dan tanpa menunggu balasan Naruto, sosoknya kini telah menghilang dari pandangan.

Terlihatlah raut penasaran diwajah Naruto. "Hinata kenapa ya?" gumamnya sambil diam terpaku menyaksikan tingkah laku Hinata yang menurutnya aneh.

Sementara, tanpa menghiraukan reaksi Naruto, matahari pun terus tenggelam di ufuk barat sana dan menyisakan langit senja yang indah dipandang mata, dengan ditemani beberapa ekor burung gagak yang ikut meramaikan langit diangkasa sore itu, Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya pulang.

**_-0-_**

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Tak lama setelah bunyi bel berdentang, Kakashi-sensei langsung menutup buku teks Matematikanya yang tebal dan –seperti biasa- mengucapkan kata sambutannya sebelum kelas dibubarkan. "Nah anak-anak, jangan lupa kerjakan Pr-nya! besok dikumpulkan!"

"Baik Sensei!" jawab beberapa murid yang masih menyimak perkataan senseinya itu. Namun kebanyakan murid lainnya sudah tidak menghiraukan apa-apa lagi yang berhubungan dengan sekolah tepat setelah bel terakhir dibunyikan.

Hanya selang beberapa menit kemudian, suasana kelas yang ramai telah berubah menjadi sepi, hanya menyisakan Naruto, Hinata dan Sakura yang masih punya beberapa urusan yang harus mereka selesaikan sebelum mereka bisa meninggalkan sekolah. Sakura yang sudah terlebih dahulu selesai merapikan barang bawaannya segera menghampiri dan duduk dikursi yang berada didepan Hinata(Naruto) dalam posisi yang berlawanan, lalu ia menolehkan wajahnya pada meja disebelah kirinya dimana saat itu Naruto(Hinata) masih sibuk membereskan buku-buku dan perlengkapan lainnya yang masih tergeletak diatas meja.

"Ne Naruto, apa kami perlu menemanimu?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata terhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya selama beberapa saat, namun ia berujar menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tadi sambil kembali melanjutkan kegiatan beres-beresnya. "Hm.. sepertinya tidak usah, aku tak ingin merepotkan kalian!"

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya pada sandaran kursi dan kemudian meletakan dagunya diatasnya, kemudian dengan yang terlihat ragu ia kembali bertanya. "Apa kau yakin?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku-buku yang juga sedang dirapikannya dan menunggu jawaban berikutnya dari Hinata dalam diam.

"Mm.." angguknya. "Tentu saja!"

Sesaat kemudian, sambil berdiri ia menyelempangkan tali tasnya yang sudah selesai ia rapikan pada bahu bagian kanannya. "Tenang saja, kalian tidak usah khawatir, aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri kok, kalian tunggu saja di pintu gerbang, paling-paling ini cuma akan memakan waktu sebentar," ujarnya.

"Baiklah, lagipula, ini bukanlah hal yang patut kami campuri," ujar Sakura seraya bangkit dan berdiri meraih tas sekolahnya. "Kalau begitu kami akan menunggu di gerbang, ayo Hinata!" ajak Sakura sambil berlalu.

Naruto pun berdiri menanggapi ajakan Sakura tadi. Sambil berjalan perlahan, ia menolehkan wajahnya pada Hinata dengan tatapan cemas, takut-takut kalau terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan. Namun, Hinata yang mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto segera memberi sinyal bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja dengan sebuah senyuman diwajahnya. Naruto pun balas terseyum, walaupun masih sedikit menyisakan perasaan cemas dalam dirinya.

Setelah berada diruang kelas, Naruto bergumam kecil pada Sakura, ternyata memang benar rasa cemasnya belum hilang. "A-apa Naruto akan baik-baik saja ya?" gumamnya.

Sakura diam tak menjawab, ia tetap meneruskan langkahnya. Naruto pun kembali menyampaikan rasa cemasnya. "Hei Sakura! Apa kau tidak khawatir?" dan lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan diam oleh Sakura. Lalu ia berbelok mengikuti arah menuju gerbang.

"Saku-"

Bugh!

Naruto terpaksa menghentikan kalimatnya ketika ia menubruk punggung Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya tak lama setelah ia berbelok tadi.

"Uph! Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba sih? Aku kan kaget!" ujar Naruto sambil sibuk mengusap wajahnya yang tadi terbentur dengan kepala bagian belakang Sakura. –lagi- Sakura diam tak menjawab, tapi kali ini, ia tidak menjadikan diamnya itu sebagai jawaban, tapi ia berbalik ke arah Naruto, dan memamerkan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat sangat licik. "Fufufufu..."

**_-0-_**

Tak lama setelah Sakura dan Naruto pergi, dan memastikan bahwa mereka berdua sudah luput dari pandangan, Hinata kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya sekaligus dengan sebuah helaan nafas yang panjang. "Hah~ b-bagaimana ini.. a-aku gugup sekali, rasanya aku tak mungkin bisa mengataknnya pada gadis itu.." gerutu Hinata. "Duh, kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi padaku sih.." serunya sambil mengacak-acak rambut kuning jabriknya.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba ia bangkit berdiri sambil melabrak meja didepannya dengan keras.

Brakk!

"Ah sudahlah, kalau aku terus mengeluh seperti ini, tidak akan ada yang berubah. Dan lagi, aku sudah meyakinkan Naruto bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, jadi aku akan melakukannya dan tidak boleh membuat Naruto kecewa," ujar Hinata penuh tekad.

Kemudian ia kembali bangkit berdiri, dan lalu membuka kedua telapak tangannya dan menatapnya. ". . . Huu~ tidak kusangka, ternyata memukul meja itu sakit juga ya.. fuh~ fuh~ fuh~" ujarnya sambil meniup-niupkan kedua telapak tangannya yang merah, berdenyut dan terasa sakit.

Setelah itu, tanpa ragu sedikitpun, ia meninggalkan ruang kelas menuju tempat yang sudah dijanjikan.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat dan melewati beberapa buah anak tangga, tibalah ia pada sebuah pintu yang menghubungkannya pada atap sekolah, yang mungkin saat ini tengah menjadi tempat yang –paling tidak- membuatnya gugup. Ia menatap gagang pintu itu sejenak, gagang pintu yang telah mengalami sedikit korosi pada beberapa bagiannya dan membuatnya sedikit berbunyi ketika Hinata hendak membukanya.

Dan ketika pintu terbuka, hembusan angin yang cukup kencang segera menyapanya, menyibakkan rambutnya dan membuatnya harus melindungi kedua matanya dibalik punggung tangannya dari debu-debu yang bertebangan disekitarnya. Dan segera ketika sang angin berhenti berhembus, pandangannya langsung teralihkan pada sesosok gadis berambut panjang yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Sadar bahwa gadis itulah yang ditujunya, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati sang gadis, mengabaikan perasaan gugup yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang sekujur tubuhnya, dan membuatnya seolah-olah berada di kutub dunia dalam kedaan menggigil.

Gesekan kakinya yang berjalan perlahan, menimbulkan suara yang membuat sang gadis tersadar bahwa dia tidak lagi sendirian. Dan seolah mengetahui siapa sosok yang menghampirinya itu, sang gadis menolehkan wajahnya dengan sangat anggun, membuat rambut pirangnya yang panjang bagai menari mengikuti gerakan badannya saat ia berbalik, sweater berwarna kuning mustard yang membalut tubuhnya pun tak dapat menahan pesona yang terpancar kuat dari dirinya itu. Ia menyimpulkan kedua tangannya di balik punggungnya. "Akhirnya kau datang juga, kak Naruto," ujarnya sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman yang paling manis yang dimilikinya.

Seolah meracuni, seolah memerangkap, pesona gadis itu pun tersampaikan dengan sangat baik pada Hinata yang pandangannya tertuju langsung padanya. "Astaga, g-gadis ini.. cantik.." gumam Hinata dengan mata yang berbinar penuh pesona. Namun akal sehatnya yang masih bekerja dengan baik segera menyadarkannya dari serangan itu. "Ah! A-apa yang kukatakan barusan!" sangkalnya terhadap apa yang dirasakannya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Shion. "Konsentrasi.. aku harus konsentrasi.." yakinnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kak Naruto!"

Sebuah suara yang lembut merangsak masuk kedalam telinganya. "Ng?" Hinata pun kembali menujukan pandangannya pada Shion yang tengah bergerak mendekat.

Dengan pasti, Shion melangkahkan kakinya untuk memperkecil jarak diantara mereka berdua. "Kak Naruto!" ulangnya, kali ini dengan suara yang terdengar lebih lembut. "A-apa kak Naruto sudah membaca surat itu?" tanyanya.

"S-sudah.. aku sudah membacanya!" tutur Hinata singkat. Dan karena mengingat isi dari surat tersebut, kini wajahnya berubah merah semerah warna merah.

"L-lalu?" ujar Shion kembali bertanya. Ia pun tak luput dari blushing yang menyerang wajahnya, masih sambil melangkah mendekat.

Hinata mulai memainkan jari jemarinya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. "A-anu.. sebenarnya..."

Sementara Hinata terbata-bata dalam kalimatnya, Shion semakin melangkah mendekat. "Apa kak Naruto tidak menyukaiku?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang memelas.

"B-bukan begitu.. a-aku.." ujar Hinata sembari melangkah mundur, reaksi dari pergerakan Shion yang semakin mendekat padanya.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Shion. "Apa kak Naruto membenciku?" sambungnya lagi dengan nada yang terdengar sendu.

"Eh! Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak membenci Shion kok.." jelas Hinata. "Hanya saja.."

Shion pun semakin dekat, "Hanya saja..?"

"Hanya saja.. aku.."

Brugh!

Langkah mundur Hinata terhenti karena ia tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"S-sakit~" keluh Hinata, dan ketika ia hendak berdiri, tiba-tiba Shion malah berlutut dihadapannya. Ia (Shion) lalu menapakkan kedua tangannya, dan berjalan merangkak melewati kedua kaki Hinata yang tengah menapak lurus dilantai.

"S-Shion.. a-apa yang.. ?" tanya Hinata gugup.

Tanpa mempedulikan apa yang Hinata katakan, Shion semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata. "Apa kakak tau, kalau aku sangat mencintai kakak?"

"Ia.. a-aku tau.. t-tapi.. ini.." jawab Hinata sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kebelakang, menghindari wajah Shion yang semakin dekat padanya.

Namun, akhirnya Hinata tak bisa mengindar lagi karena rupanya ia sudah dalam posisi terlentang, sementara Shion berada diatasnya. Dengan rambut yang tergurai ke bawah, ia memandang penuh hasrat pada mata biru shapire milik Naruto.

"A- anu.. kita tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti ini lho!" ujar Hinata yang panik.

"I-iya.. aku tau.. maafkan aku kak Naruto..." ujar Shion, namun ia masih saja mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

"_Ugh.. kata-katanya sama sekali berbeda dengan tindakannya.." seru Hinata dalam hatinya. "Bagaimana ini.. dalam kondisi seperti ini, aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak..."_

Seketika itu, Shion menutup kedua matanya masih sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, dan bersiap untuk mencium bibir Hinata.

"_M-maafkan aku Naruto.. sepertinya aku gagal.." ujar Hinata dalam hati. "_

Hinata pun ikut menutup kedua matanya, meski dengan alasan yang berbeda dengan Shion. _"Selamat tinggal Fisrt Kiss ku.."_

. . . .

CUP!

**_-0-_**

**T.B.C**

**_-0-_**

**A.N.**

Huwaaa... Chapter 7 ini sama sekali gak ada ide.. pasti jadinya payah banget dan mengecewakan, maaf ya..

Ini semua karena sindrom 'gak ada inspirasi' yang sedang trend di NHL, ikutan kena deh..

Anyway, tetap saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah baca en refyu, semoga di chapter berikutnya, Ao bisa berkarya lebih baik dari ini..

Terima kasih.

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya.

Long Live NaruHina.

ciao


	8. Chapter 8

"A- anu.. kita tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti ini lho!" ujar Hinata sedikit panik.

"I-iya.. aku tau.. maafkan aku kak Naruto..." ujar Shion, namun ia masih saja mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. _"Kalau hanya dengan cara ini aku bisa memiliki kak Naruto, maka aku akan melakukannya."batin Shion berucap._

"_Ugh.. kata-katanya sama sekali berbeda dengan tindakannya.." seru Hinata dalam hatinya. "Bagaimana ini.. dalam kondisi seperti ini, aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak..."_

Seketika itu, Shion menutup kedua matanya masih sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, dan bersiap untuk mencium bibir Hinata.

"_M-maafkan aku Naruto.. sepertinya aku gagal.." ujar Hinata dalam hati. "_

Hinata pun ikut menutup kedua matanya, meski dengan alasan yang berbeda dengan Shion. _"Selamat tinggal Fisrt Kiss ku.."_

. . . .

CUP!

**_-0-_**

All character's **created** and **belong's** to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Storyline by **Aojiru**.

Genre's: Romance, Humor and Fantasy.

Warning!: AU, OOC and Sci-fi.

**Aturan Baca: **Kalau ada kata yang deskripsinya menyebutkan nama **Naruto**, berarti yang dimaksud adalah **Naruto** **yang berada di dalam tubuh** **Hinata**, jadi pihak ketiga tetap mengira kalau yang berbicara itu adalah **Hinata.** Sedangkan kalau deskripsinya menyebutkan nama **Hinata**, berarti yang dimaksud adalah **Hinata** **yang berada di dalam tubuh** **Naruto**, pihak ketiga akan mengira kalau yang berbicara adalah **Naruto**. Dan kalau yang berbicara hanya mereka berdua saja (tanpa adanya pihak ke-tiga) deskripsi yang digunakan adalah deksripsi biasa atau normal.

Naruto(Hinata) : maksudnya adalah, Tubuh Naruto yang sedang didiami oleh jiwa Hinata. Hinata(Naruto) : Kebalikannya, yaitu tubuh Hinata yang sedang dirasuki oleh jiwa Naruto.

**_-0-_**

**Soul Exchange**

**O**

**o**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

"_Selamat tinggal First Kiss ku..." ucap Hinata lirih dalam batinnya._

Sambil memejamkan mata, ia menyongsong sesuatu hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah dibayangkannya sama sekali. Dan tanpa bisa menolak atau bahkan mencegahnya, ia hanya membiarkan hal itu terus terjadi dengan perasaan penuh penyesalan atas ketidakberdayaannya menghadapi ini semua.

Sementara itu, dilain pihak, menjelang detik-detik penentuan, Shion berujar dalam hatinya.. _"Maafkan aku kak Naruto, bagaimanapun juga, aku ingin sekali agar kakak mau menerimaku. Dan walaupun aku harus memakai cara yang sedikit memaksa seperti ini, kuharap kakak bisa mengerti, semua ini kulakukan karena aku sangat menyukai kakak, dan karena itu, terimalah rasa cintaku ini..." _ia lalu memejamkan matanya, dan bergerak mengikuti nalurinya...

CUP!

. . . .

Mereka berdua terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa saat, terutama Shion yang sepertinya merasa senang dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Sampai-sampai ia merasa tak ingin melepas momen yang paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya itu.

Shion bergumam dalam hatinya, mencoba merefleksikan perasaan yang dirasakannya menjadi sebuah kata-kata. _"Kehangatan ini... kelembutan ini.. dan bentuk ini.."_

"_. . . . ."_

"_Ng? T-tunggu dulu.. apa ini?"_ gumam Shion dalam hatinya, ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari yang dibayangkannya sebelumnya.

"_Kenapa bentuk bibir kak Naruto seperti ini.." _Pikir Shion yang mulai merasakan sebuah keanehan. Ia pun segera membuka kedua matanya karena didorong oleh rasa penasaran itu.

Dan ternyata, yang dilihatnya ketika ia membuka kedua matanya bukanlah sepasang mata biru saphire yang selalu terlihat indah dan cocok diwajah Naruto, bukan pula semburat-semburat merah yang mungkin akan menghiasi kedua pipi Naruto tatkala bibirnya sedang dikecup oleh seorang gadis yang amat menyukainya itu, tapi, yang saat itu ia lihat adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar berbeda dari semua hal yang dihayalkannya saat itu..

"_T-t-tangan...?"_

**_-0-_**

Shion yang sedang melihat sesuatu yang sama sekali tak pernah ia duga itu hanya bisa membelalakkan kedua matanya lebar karena saking terkejutnya ia. _"T-tangan?"_

Ya, sebuah punggung tangan kecil yang seputih susu, yang kini tepat berada ditengah-tengah antara wajahnya dan wajah Naruto.

"_A-apa ini? siapa yang.." gumam Shion yang terkejut melihat sebuah tangan yang berada dihdapannya itu. "Jangan-jangan.. yang sejak tadi kucium itu adalah.. t-tangan ini?"_

Tatapannya menjalar.. mulai dari punggung tangan itu, menuju ke pergalangannya, dan terus menanjak naik sampai akhirnya tiba kepada sang pemilik tangan tersebut, dan dilihatnyalah seorang gadis yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya, tengah berjongkok didepannya..

"Hai!" sapa sosok itu.

"K- k-kak Hinata(Naruto)!" ujar Shion sambil terlontar kebelakang karena rasa terkejutnya itu.

Sementara yang dimaksud hanya memasang senyum lebar yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya sejak dulu. "Shishishishi..."

Shion hanya menatap Hinata(Naruto) penasaran, tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

"Hehehe.. bagaimana rasanya mencium tanganku? Pasti sangat mengesankan bukan?" tanya Naruto, masih dengan senyuman yang tersungging dibibirnya. "Oiya, aku habis dari toilet lho dan aku belum mencuci tanganku!" ujarnya.

"A-APA!" Shion pun segera membasuh bibirnya yang baru saja mencium tangan Naruto itu dengan cepat.

"Hahahaha.. cuma bercanda kok, cuma bercanda!" seru Naruto sambil tertawa riang karena telah berhasil mengelabui Shion.

Tentu saja hal itu langsung membuat Shion kesal, apalagi karena Naruto telah mengganggu momen-momen bersejarahnya dan bahkan menggagalkannya. "Ugh! A-apa maksudmu kak Hinata? kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Hei hei.. itu bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas diucapkan kepada kakak kelasmu tahu!" ujar sebuah suara lagi yang datangnya dari balik tembok.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Shion.

"Fufufufu.." kembali terdengar sebuah tawa, sambil memunculkan sosok tersebut dari balik tembok.

"K-kak Sakura!" ujar Shion sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sosok itu."K-kenapa.. kenapa kalian berdua ada disini? apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya dengan sedikit emosi.

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang baru saja mau kau lakukan?" ujar Sakura balas bertanya.

Shion terpaku, ia terlihat ragu untuk menjawab apa yang Sakura tanyakan.

"Tunggu dulu Sakura, sebelum itu, kita harus melakukan sesuatu pada orang ini!" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk pada Hinata yang masih terbaring dengan mata terpejam.

"Hah~ dasar merepotkan!" keluh Sakura.

Naruto kemudian mulai memukul-mukul kecil pipi Hinata untuk menyadarkannya. "Oi oi.. kau mau tidur sampai kapan Naruto? cepat, buka matamu!" ujarnya.

Hinata tersentak, suara yang ia kenal itu membuatnya mencoba untuk kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang tadi tertutup karena takut. "N- Hinata?" ujarnya kaget, dengan segala rasa penasaran yang menjalar dalam benaknya. "Hinata? bagaimana kau bisa berada disini? apa yang.."

Naruto pun tersenyum padanya. "Hahaha.. kau beruntung karena kami datang! Kalau tidak, kau pasti sudah kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga.." ujarnya.

"Eh! M-maksudmu.."

"Yup! Tenang saja, kau masih bisa menyimpan _First Kiss-_mu itu, dan memberikannya pada orang yang kau sukai nanti, kau tidak usah khawatir!" Terang Naruto, sembari melemparkan senyumnya pada Hinata.

Dan seketika itu, wajah Hinata langsung berbinar bahagia. Hampir saja secara tidak sadar ia memeluk Naruto, kalau saja Sakura tidak berdehem dan mengingatkannya.

Kini, mereka bertiga terfokus pada gadis berambut _blonde_ yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Nah sekarang, apa kau bisa jelaskan maksud dari perbuatanmu tadi nona?" tanya Sakura pada Shion yang masih terlihat gugup.

"I-itu.. itu bukan urusanmu!" ujar Shion.

"Memang itu bukan urusanku! Tapi apa kau pikir aku hanya akan diam melihat kau yang berbuat seenaknya seperti itu?"

"Siapa bilang aku berbuat seenaknya? Aku mencintai kak Naruto, makanya aku melakukan itu!"

"Lalu, apa Naruto juga mencintaimu?" bantah Sakura. "Lagipula, tetap saja hal itu sama sekali tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk melakukan hal seperti itu!"

Kali ini, pernyataan Sakura itu benar-benar mengena dalam hati Shion, ia merasa sangat kesal, hal itu terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang kian memerah. Tapi karena ia adalah orang yang sedikit keras kepala, ia tetap tidak mau mengakui kalau yang dilakukannya tadi itu adalah salah.

Ketika Sakura hendak melanjutkan determinasinya, sebuah tepukkan kecil mendarat halus di bahunya. Ialah Hinata(Naruto) yang menepuk pundak Sakura tersebut, dengan sebuah gelengan kepala kecil, yang mengisyaratkan pada Sakura agar ia tak lagi melanjutkan perlakuannya terhadap Shion, sebab yang dilakukannya sepertinya tidak akan membuat Shion mau mengakui kesalahannya, mengingat dia adalah tipe gadis yang keras kepala.

Kemudian ia menarik tangan Naruto(Hinata) dan membuatnya berdiri menghadap Shion. "Nah, karena ini adalah masalah mereka berdua, jadi biarkan mereka berdua saja yang menyelesaikannya," seru Naruto. "Ayo Naruto, katakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya!" sambungnya.

"E-eh.. kenapa aku.."

"Sudahlah, sebab kalau tidak begini, masalahnya tidak akan selesai-selesai," ujar Naruto. "Apa kau mau masalah ini berubah menjadi semakin rumit?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nah, kalau begitu, cepat lakukan, lagipula sejak awal kau memang berniat mengatakannya bukan?" yakin Naruto. Namun Hinata masih terlihat enggan, Naruto pun memberikan senyuman padanya agar Hinata mampu memberanikan dirinya. "Tenang saja, kau pasti bisa!"

Hinata pun ikut tersenyum, seolah semangat yang diberikan oleh Naruto itu benar-benar tersampaikan padanya. Lalu, tanpa sedikit pun keraguan, ia memajukan tubuhnya beberapa langkah, dan menatap Shion yang masih berdiri disana.

Saat itu wajah Shion benar-benar terlihat pasrah dengan keputusan yang akan diberikan oleh Naruto(Hinata), namun ia tetap berdiri dan diam untuk mendengarkannya.

"A-anu.." ujar Hinata mulai memecah keheningan. "A-aku sama sekali tak pernah menyangka kalau ada seorang gadis yang menyukaiku, apalagi kalau gadis itu adalah gadis yang baik seperti Shion, aku benar-benar merasa senang sekali.." ucapnya dengan senyuman kecil yang terlihat dibibirnya.

Sementara Shion hanya diam mendengarkan, karena memang saat ini hanya hal itulah yang bisa dilakukannya, ia hanya bisa berharap saat ini dewi fortuna berada dipihaknya.

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, Hinata kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "T-tapi.."

DEG!

Tiba-tiba saja, sepenggal kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto(Hinata) itu memupuskan segala harapan yang tadi tersirat dibenaknya. Semua harapan yang sempat muncul dalam hatinya itu langsung musnah bagaikan diterjang badai. Ia tertunduk, kedua bola matanya mulai digenangi oleh cairan sebening kristal yang siap tumpah kapan saja. Setelah itu, semua yang diucapkan oleh Naruto(Hinata) tak ada lagi yang mampu ia dengar, semuanya bagaikan hilang ditelan kesunyian.

"_J-jadi.. seperti ini ya rasanya.." _gumamnya sambil merasakan detak jantungnya yang seolah terasa begitu sakit setiap kali ia berdetak. Seolah jantung itu tak lagi memompa darah dalam tubuhnya, melainkan menyebarkan rasa sakit yang teramat perih ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Ia tersenyum miris, dengan disertai jatuhnya cairan yang sejak tadi sudah menggantung di pelupuk matanya. Ia mencoba menyeka kedua matanya yang kini sudah mulai basah. Namun hal itu justru mengundang _empathy _yang membuat Naruto(Hinata) langsung menghampirinya.

"S-Shion... apa kau tidak apa-apa?" kali ini ia bisa mendengar lagi suara itu dengan jelas.

"J-jangan mendekat.." ujar Shion sambil melangkahkan kakinya mundur. "A-aku tidak apa-apa, kak Naruto tidak perlu khawatir.."

"T-tapi.. sepertinya kau.."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa.. mataku hanya kemasukan debu, makanya jadi terlihat seperti menangis.." jelasnya.

"_Fuh, benar-benar gadis yang keras kepala.."_ gumam Sakura.

"K-kalau begitu.. aku pergi dulu.. karena ada beberapa urusan yang harus kuselesaikan.." ujar Shion sambil berlari melewati trio senpai-nya itu.

"Eh! T-tunggu dulu.." ujar Hinata, tepat ketika Shion sudah berada dihadapan pintu menuju kebawah.

Shion pun terhenti, namun ia tidak berani membalikan badannya, hanya menunggu Naruto(Hinata) menjelaskan maksud menghentikannya barusan.

"A-anu.. ma-maukah kau berteman denganku?" tanya Hinata

Shion terdiam, ia tak berani menoleh, karena saat ini wajahnya tengah dipenuhi oleh air mata yang sudah sejak tadi tak mampu ia bendung. Namun, entah mengapa, sebuah kepolosan yang tersirat dalam permintaan Naruto(Hinata) itu, membuatnya tak ingin mengabaikannya begitu saja. Ia segera membasuh wajahnya yang basah, dan segera menggantinya dengan sebuah senyuman terbaik yang dimilikinya. Lalu, dengan segenap perasaan yang berada dihatinya, ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh kearah Naruto(Hinata). Senyuman yang ia kembangkan itu terlihat sangat harmonis diwajahnya, walaupun masih menyiratkan sedikit kesedihan didalamnya. "Tentu saja! Aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya!"

Ia pun membungkuk kecil, dan setelah itu pergi menghilang dari balik pintu. Dan ternyata, itu adalah saat-saat terakhir dimana mereka dapat bertemu, karena di hari berikutnya, terdengar kabar bahwa Shion pindah sekolah mengikuti kedua orang tuanya yang dipindahtugaskan keluar negeri.

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, kini, Naruto, Hinata dan Sakura tengah berjalan menuju loker untuk mengganti sepatu mereka.

"Hey Naruto, apa kau sudah dengar kabar itu?" tanya Sakura memulai percakapan.

"Ng? M-maksudmu soal Shion?" tanya Hinata sambil memperbaiki tali tasnya yang sedikit bergeser.

"Apa berita itu benar?" celetuk Naruto memasuki percakapan.

"Sepertinya memang begitu, apalagi seluruh murid di sekolah ini membicarakannya!" tutur Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepatu sekolah yang sedang dilepasnya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Hehehe.. walaupun masih kelas I, tapi sepertinya dia cukup populer juga ya!"

"Lalu.. apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu kemarin Naruto? Seandainya kau tidak menolaknya, pasti semuanya akan berbeda!" ujar Sakura.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hng! Aku yakin, Shion pasti akan baik-baik saja, dia itu gadis yang kuat, dia pasti akan segera melupakanku dan menemukan laki-laki yang lain.." ujar Hinata seraya membuka loker sepatunya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kertas melayang jatuh saat ia membuka lokernya itu, sebuah kertas yang ketika Hinata melihatnya menimbulkan kesan _Deja Vu_ dan membuat bulu kuduknya sedikit berdiri.

Sakura dan Naruto mencondongkan kepalanya kearah kertas tersebut jatuh, tentu saja dengan rasa penasaran yang menjalar pada diri mereka.

"Kertas ini.. jangan-jangan.."

Hinata memungut kertas itu dan membukanya. Lalu, sebuah tulisan tangan yang terlihat _familiar _terukir rapih pada kertas tersebut, dan seperti yang ia duga, surat itu berasala dari Shion.

_-0-_

_Kak Naruto, maaf karena aku tak sempat mengatakan apa-apa dan pergi begitu saja_

_Aku pun tak bisa berbuat banyak mengenai kepindahanku yang tiba-tiba ini_

_Tapi.. aku yakin.._

_Walaupun jarak yang memisahkan kita tak terukur jauhnya.. perasaanku pada kak Naruto ini tak akan pernah berubah_

_Dan kalau suatu saat takdir mempertemukan kita kembali_

_Maka, saat itu aku akan membuat kak Naruto tidak hanya akan memintaku untuk menjadi seorang teman saja_

_Akan kupastikan itu, hehehe.._

_. . ._

_Nah, kalau begitu, sampai disini dulu_

_sampaikan salamku pada kak Hinata dan kak Sakura_

_dan aku minta maaf kalau aku sudah merepotkan kalian semua_

_Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian semua, tentu saja kak Naruto-lah yang akan paling kurindukan^^_

_Semoga kalian semua sehat selalu_

_TTD_

_Shion_

_-0-_

Hinata menutup lembaran kertas tersebut dengan diselingi sebuah desahan kecil dari Sakura. "Huft.. benar-benar gadis yang keras kepala.."

"Fufu.. mungkin dia memang gadis yang seperti itu," ujar Naruto tersenyum kecil.

Hinata pun ikut tersenyum, sambil memandang awan yang kian berarak, ia membayangkan wajah Shion yang sedang tersenyum. "Kuharap.. disana dia akan dikelilingi oleh teman-teman yang baik.."

Sakura memandang aneh pada perkataan Hinata barusan. "Hng? Apa kau mulai menyesali keputusanmu kemarin Naruto, eh?" goda Sakura dengan senyum jahilnya.

"B-bukan begitu.. a-aku.. hanya.."

"Hehehe.. tenang saja Naruto, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja, bukankah tadi kau yang bilang begitu?" ujar Naruto coba meyakinkan Hinata.

"Tentu saja, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja!" seru Hinata dengan senyuman yang terkembang di wajahnya.

"Nah, kalau begitu, ayo kita segera pulang!" ajak Sakura bersemangat.

Dan dengan tak kalah bersemangat, Naruto dan Hinata pun mengiyakan ajakan Sakura tersebut. Dan mereka pun meninggalkan sekolah dengan ceria.

_-0-_

Beberapa hari setelahnya..

"Hah~ enak sekali bermalas-malasan seperti ini.." ujar Naruto sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kasur milik Hinata. "Mumpung sedang libur, aku ingin santai sejenak.." sambungnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Brugh!

Seketika itu, tangannya menyenggol sebuah lemari dan membuat sesuatu yang tersimpan diatasnya jatuh ke lantai. Naruto mengamati benda yang terjatuh itu dengan seksama. "Ng? Apa ini? sebuah buku?" ujarnya sambil bangun dari tidurnya dan meraih buku berwarna lavender yang tergeletak di lantai itu.

Sesaat ia membolak-balikkan buku itu, mencari keterangan mengenai buku apa yang sedang dipegangnya itu. "Aneh! Tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali, buku apa ya ini?" ujarnya heran.

Lalu, tanpa sungkan tangan kanannya langsung membuka sampul buku tersebut, dan terlihatlah isi buku yang berupa goresan tangan yang berderet rapi. Setiap halaman, selalu didahului dengan tanggal dan dua suku kata yang sama yaitu, _'Dear Diary'_.

Rasa penasaran menggodanya untuk melihat setiap bait tulisan yang tergores disana, bukan berarti ia tak tahu apa-apa mengenai sesuatu yang bernama _Diary_ itu, tentu saja ia tahu kalau diary itu adalah sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi dan tak boleh dilihat oleh sembarang orang dan tanpa seijin si pemilik. Namun entah karena ia bodoh atau memang karena kepolosannya, ia tetap berniat membuka lembar demi lembar buku tersebut, dengan pikiran ia dapat menemukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk bisa dijadikan bahan saat ia ingin menggoda si pemilik –Hinata- saat mereka bertemu nanti.

"Fufufufu..." sebuah senyum licik berpindar diwajahnya, sambil menduga-duga hal menarik apa yang akan ditemukannya ketika ia membuka lembaran buku tersebut.

Naruto pun mulai melafalkan lembaran pertama yang dilihatnya itu. "17 Juli 2009.. wow, bukankah itu sudah lama sekali," ujar Naruto sedikit terkejut. "Kalau tidak salah, itu adalah saat-saat upacara penerimaan murid baru disekolah.." kenangnya. Dan setelah itu, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku tersebut.

_17 Juli 2009_

_Dear Diary_

_Akhirnya, sekolah dimulai.. hal yang sudah lama kutunggu.._

_Aku sangat senang sekali, karena aku bisa berada dalam satu sekolah lagi dengan Naruto-kun_

_Walaupun mungkin hal itu tidak merubah apapun_

_Tapi, setidaknya.. aku akan berusaha untuk sebisa mungkin agar aku bisa dekat dengannya_

_18 Juli 2009_

_Dear Diary_

_Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa sekelas dengan Naruto-kun.. padahal aku sangat mengharapkan hal itu.._

_Hah~ andai saja aku semuanya bisa kuubah sesuai dengan keinginanku_

_Pasti akan sangat menarik^^_

_19 Juli 2009_

_Dear Diary_

_Ya Tuhan! Mimpi apa aku semalam.._

_Sewaktu istirahat tadi, aku secara tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya.._

_Kedua mata kami pun saling bertemu.._

_Mata birunya yang menatapku itu, seolah menguak segala perasaanku_

_Kyaah~_

_Aku deg-degan setengah mati_

_Apa ini adalah balasan saat aku membantu seorang nenek yang hendak menyebrang tadi pagi ya.._

_Kalau begitu, besok aku akan mencari nenek itu lagi dan membantunya ah~ ^^_

"Hee~ ada apa ini.. kenapa Hinata berusaha untuk dekat denganku? Apa dia berencana untuk membunuhku atau semacamnya.." ujar Naruto penasaran. Ia pun mulai membuka-buka halaman tersebut secara acak, dan seketika, pandangannya terpaut pada sebuah tulisan yang tertulis di bulan Oktober. "Hng! Tanggal ini kan..."

_10 Oktober 2009_

_Dear Diary_

_Selamat ulang tahun! Semoga apa-apa yang kau harapkan bisa terwujud.._

_Hah~ andai saja kata-kata itu dapat dengan mudah kuucapkan dihadapannya _

_Aku pasti tidak akan menderita seperti sekarang ini.._

_Padahal aku benar-benar ingin memberikan sesuatu untuknya.._

_Kami-sama.. apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Dengan rasa penasaran, Naruto kembali membuka lembaran buku tersebut..

_19 Juli 2010_

_Dear Diary_

_Akhirnya.. terima kasih karena telah mengabulkan do'a ku Kami-sama_

_Di kelas dua ini.. akhirnya aku bisa berada dalam satu kelas dengan Naruto-kun.. Aku senang sekali_

_Walaupun aku masih tak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat dengan hal ini_

_Tapi, sepertinya hari-hari sekolahku akan semakin menyenangkan dengannya.._

_Target berikutnya: Tukar tempat duduk, aku harus bisa mendapat kursi disebelahnya^^_

_23 September 2010_

_Dear Diary_

_Haduh~ sampai kapan aku akan terus seperti ini.._

_Tak bisa melakukan apapun selain hanya menatapnya dari kursi tempat ku duduk_

_Sia-sia saja walaupun aku duduk disebelahnya.._

_Masih belum ada yang berubah_

_5 Oktober 2010_

_Dear Diary_

_Lima hari lagi, lima hari lagi sampai saat itu tiba.._

_Kali ini aku harus bisa melakukannya_

_Yosh_

_11 Oktober 2010_

_Ya Tuhan.. lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa memendam perasaan ini.._

_Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakannya_

_Padahal, orang lain bisa dengan begitu mudahnya melakukan hal ini.._

_Tapi kenapa tidak denganku.._

_Aku benar-benar payah!._

_17 Oktober 2010_

_Ah~ aku terlalu lengah, akhirnya ada yang menyadari kalau aku selalu memperhatikanku Naruto-kun_

_Sakura.._

_Dia menyadari kalau aku punya perasaan terhadap Naruto-kun_

_Bagaimana ini.._

_19 Oktober 2010_

_Hah~_

_Ternyata Sakura memang teman yang baik.._

_Dia berjanji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang perasaanku ini_

_Syukurlah, aku jadi punya seseorang yang bisa kuajak berbincang-bincang dengan hal ini_

_Aku merasa lebih nyaman sekarang_

_Terima Kasih Sakura~_

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Jantung Naruto seolah berdegup lebih cepat, wajahnya panas dan memerah, ia menatap tulisan yang baru saja dibacanya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. "A-apa mungkin.. Hinata.."

Seolah masih ragu dengan apa yang dibacanya, Naruto kembali membuka buku diary berwarna lavender tersebut. Dan tanpa basa-basi, kali ini ia langsung mencari hal terakhir yang ditulis oleh Hinata. dan ia pun mulai membacanya.

". . . . ."

"I-ini kan, kalau tidak salah, ini adalah saat kejadian itu terjadi (saat mereka bertukar )" ujar Naruto ketika melihat tanggal ditulisnya catatan tersebut.

_9 Desember 2010_

_Dear Diary_

_Temanku Sakura, dia bilang dia akan membantuku untuk bisa menyampaikan perasaanku pada Naruto-kun_

_Katanya dia akan membuatkan kesempatan dimana aku hanya akan berdua saja dengan Naruto-kun_

_Rencananya, dia akan membuat aku dan Naruto hanya berdua saja mengerjakan tugas piket_

_Dia bilanhg dia akan mengajak Sasuke yang juga seharusnya ikut dalam tugas piket hari itu agar tidak masuk kesekolah_

_Agar kesempatan untuk kami berdua pun bisa terlaksana dengan sempurna_

_Tapi, sepertinya aku ragu, apa aku bisa melakukannya_

_Aku hanya bisa berharap, agar aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik_

_Aku tak mau kalau perasaan ini hanya akan tersimpan dihatiku tanpa pernah terungkapkan_

_Setidaknya aku ingin Naruto-kun tahu.._

_Bahwa aku sangat mencintainya.._

PLUKK!

Dan buku itu pun kembali terjatuh pada sebuah lantai kayu yang teralaskan sebuah permadani. Sebuah foto berukuran kecil ikut terlontar keluar dari buku itu bersamaan dengan jatuhnya sang buku. Sebuah foto yang menampilkan wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum menatap kamera penuh dengan keceriaan. Ia mengambil foto itu dan menatapnya..

"Hinata.. menyukaiku..?"

**_-0-_**

**T.B.C**

**_-0-_**

**A.N:**

Fiuh~ akhirnya bisa selesai juga chapter 8 ini..

Dengan ide yang ala kadarnya, disertai dengan kemalassan yang memuncak, akhirnya Ao mampu melanjutkan fict ini dengan selamat ~ya ilah~

Apalagi isi Diary-nya Hinata, sama sekali gak ada ide soal itu, gak ada pengalaman buka Diary punya cewek sih, jadi nulis yang kepikiran aja deh, hehehe...

Maklumin aja ya kalau kurang memuaskan.^^

Sebagai penutup, Ao ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membaca fict ini, dan biar lebih afdhol, jangan lupa reviewnya ^o^

Membaca belum lengkap tanpa mereview, bukan begitu sodara-sodara?

Kalau begitu, Ao undur diri dulu

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas review-review yang telah diberikan sebelumnya..

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya

Long Live NaruHina

ciao


	9. Chapter 9

_9 Desember 2010_

_Dear Diary_

_Temanku Sakura, dia bilang dia akan membantuku untuk bisa menyampaikan perasaanku pada Naruto-kun_

_Katanya dia akan membuatkan kesempatan dimana aku hanya akan berdua saja dengan Naruto-kun_

_Rencananya, dia akan membuat aku dan Naruto hanya berdua saja mengerjakan tugas piket_

_Dia bilang dia akan mengajak Sasuke yang juga seharusnya ikut dalam tugas piket hari itu agar tidak masuk kesekolah_

_Agar kesempatan untuk kami berdua pun bisa terlaksana dengan sempurna_

_Tapi, sepertinya aku ragu, apa aku bisa melakukannya_

_Aku hanya bisa berharap, agar aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik_

_Aku tak mau kalau perasaan ini hanya akan tersimpan dihatiku tanpa pernah terungkapkan_

_Setidaknya aku ingin Naruto-kun tahu.._

_Bahwa aku sangat mencintainya.._

PLUKK!

Dan buku itu pun kembali terjatuh pada sebuah lantai kayu yang teralaskan sebuah permadani. Lalu sebuah foto berukuran kecil ikut terlontar keluar dari buku itu bersamaan dengan jatuhnya sang buku. Sebuah foto yang menampilkan wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum menatap kamera penuh dengan keceriaan. Ia mengambil foto itu dan menatapnya..

"Hinata.. menyukaiku..?"

**_-0-_**

All character's **created** and **belong's** to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Storyline by **Aojiru**.

Genre's: Romance, Humor and Fantasy.

Warning!: AU, OOC and Sci-fi.

**Aturan Baca: **Kalau ada kata yang deskripsinya menyebutkan nama **Naruto**, berarti yang dimaksud adalah **Naruto** **yang berada di dalam tubuh** **Hinata**, jadi pihak ketiga tetap mengira kalau yang berbicara itu adalah **Hinata.** Sedangkan kalau deskripsinya menyebutkan nama **Hinata**, berarti yang dimaksud adalah **Hinata** **yang berada di dalam tubuh** **Naruto**, pihak ketiga akan mengira kalau yang berbicara adalah **Naruto**. Dan kalau yang berbicara hanya mereka berdua saja (tanpa adanya pihak ke-tiga) deskripsi yang digunakan adalah deksripsi biasa atau normal.

Naruto(Hinata) : maksudnya adalah, Tubuh Naruto yang sedang didiami oleh jiwa Hinata. Hinata(Naruto) : Kebalikannya, yaitu tubuh Hinata yang sedang dirasuki oleh jiwa Naruto.

**_-0-_**

**Soul Exchange**

**O**

**o**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

Pagi itu, mentari bersinar cerah seperti bisanya, menghangatkan kota yang masih terasa dingin karena sang malam belum lama tadi baru saja menghilang di telan sang waktu. Burung-burung pun tak lupa untuk berkicau sebagaimana tugasnya untuk meramaikan pagi yang kian sibuk itu.

Rintihan sebuah sepeda tua yang tengah dikayuh dengan santai oleh seorang bocah penjual koran yang baru saja selesai dari tugasnya, diselingi dengan beberapa kali dentingan dari bel yang terpasang pada kemudi sepeda tersebut, sebagai sebuah salam selain dari sebuah senyuman hangat yang terpampang diwajahnya, menyapa beberapa pegawai toko yang tengah mempercantik halaman depan tokonya sambil berharap, dengan begitu toko mereka pun akan didatangi oleh banyak pengunjung hari ini, sebagaimana hari kemarin dan hari-hari sebelumnya.

Namun, diantara wajah-wajah ceria itu, tengah berjalan sesosok pemudi dengan wajah yang terlihat kuyu dan pucat pasi. Garis-garis hitam dibawah matanya dapat menjelaskan melebihi apapun bahwa semalaman tadi ia sama sekali tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak.

Berkali-kali hembusan nafas dengan nada mengeluh keluar dari mulutnya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya, atau setidaknya membuat waktu dimana seharunya ia masih berkutat dalam kasurnya yang hangat, malah membuatnya kini sudah terbalut rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya dan berjalan menyusuri jalan yang biasa ia lalui untuk menuju sekolah lebih awal.

Stress!

Itulah mungkin kata-kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan pemudi tadi.

**_-0-_**

Ia mengangkat lengan kirinya, dimana terdapat sebuah jam tangan berwarna lavendernya terpasang. Memperhatikan angka-angka yang sedang ditunjukan oleh jarum jam yang terpasang disana, dan sedikit mempekerjakan otaknya. "Hah~ masih lebih dari setengah jam lagi sampai bel pertama berbunyi.." ujarnya dengan malas dan monoton. Sambil tetap melangkahkan kakinya, ia kembali menurunkan lengan kirinya dan berjalan dengan lunglai.

Khayalannya tertuju pada sesuatu yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya sejak semalam tadi, entah itu untuk yang keberapa kalinya ia lakukan di pagi itu. Dan walaupun ia kerap kali memikirkannya, bukan berarti hal itu dilakukannya karena ia senang, justru karena ia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan dengan hal itu, makanya ia terus memikirkannya.

Mengetahui kalau ternyata ada seorang gadis yang menyukainya ternyata lebih berat dari pada harus mengerjakan Pr liburan musim panas sendirian, terlebih lagi dengan tingkat kepekaannya yang sangat rendah dengan hal tersebut, ditambah lagi dengan kondisi dan situasinya saat ini, semua itu bagaikan sebuah pendulum besi berukuran besar yang terikat kuat dikakinya dan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

"A-apa benar Hinata menyukaiku ya?" gumamnya pada awan-awan putih yang sedikit berwarna orange akibat bias sang mentari pagi.

"Ah! Pasti itu hanyalah sebuah tulisan iseng saja, mana mungkin Hinata menyukaiku! Lagipula, kalau kuperhatikan, sikapnya biasa saja terhadapku, jadi pasti itu hanya salah paham saja, aku yakin itu," ujar Naruto yang mencoba mencari ketenangan atas permasalahannya itu.

"Kalau aku bertemu Hinata nanti, aku akan bersikap biasa saja, seolah aku tak pernah membaca diary itu, hehehe.." ujarnya yakin.

Tiba-tiba, dari arah belakang, sebuah tepukkan halus mendarat pada bahunya dan membuatnya sedikit terkejut sekaligus memaksanya untuk menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang. Dan saat itu, dilihatnyalah sebuah senyuman yang sekitar sebulan lalu masih menjadi miliknya, sebuahn senyuman yang menjadi ciri khasnya selama ini.

"Selamat pagi Naruto!" sapa Hinata hangat.

DEG!

"Ah! H-Hinata.. se-selamat pagi!" balasnya dengan sedikit gugup. _"Ga-gawat! Tak kusangka akan bertemu dengannya sepagi ini!" ujarnya dalam batin._

"Tumben, sepagi ini sudah berangkat sekolah, ada apa?"

"Eh.. T-tidak ada apa-apa kok, cuma iseng saja, hahahaha.."

"Iseng? Hmph.. alasan yang aneh," Hinata tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, kita berangkat sama-sama ya?"

"Um.. i-iya.. boleh,"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama menuju sekolah, dan semuanya terlihat normal-normal saja. Tapi, ada satu yang tidak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, yaitu perasaan Naruto yang kini tengah kalang kabut akibat memikirkan isi diary yang dibacanya itu, dan sekarang orang yang dimaksud tengah berjalan disampingnya, dan hal itu membuatnya kinerja otaknya menjadi kacau.

TEP TEP TEP TEP

"Ng? Ada apa Naruto? kenapa kau berjalan seperti itu?" tanya Hinata yang melihat cara berjalan Naruto yang nampak aneh.

"Ng! Aneh apanya?" tanya Naruto yang kemudian langsung memperhatikan gerak langkahnya, yang mana saat itu ia mengayunkan tangan kanannya ketika kaki kanannya melangkah, dan mengayunkan tangan kirinya saat kaki kirinya melangkah.

"Eh! Ah.. iya.. se-sejak kapan cara berjalanku jadi seperti ini, aneh sekali, hehehe.." ujarnya gugup sambil kembali membenarkan cara berjalannya.

"Fufufu.. dasar Naruto!" gumam Hinata sambil tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Hehehehe..."

"_Ugh! Gawat! K-kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini, apa yang salah denganku?" ujar Naruto dalam hatinya dengan diiringi sedikit rasa cemas. "P-padahal, sikap Hinata biasa saja, tapi kenapa justru malah aku yang salah tingkah seperti ini, kalau aku bersikap aneh seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa Hinata sadar kalau aku-"_

"Naruto! Naruto! kau mau kemana?" ujar Hinata dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Eh!"

Naruto pun tersadar dari lamunannya, ia langsung celingak-celinguk memperhatikan jalan yang dilaluinya, sama sekali berbeda dengan jalan yang biasa dilaluinya, dan ternyata ia telah melewati jalan yang salah untuk menuju kesekolahnya.

"Naruto! sini!" ajak Hinata sambil menganyunkan pergelangan tangannya diudara.

"Ah! Aku salah jalan ya, hehehe..." Naruto tertawa sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. Ia pun segera menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri disebuah belokkan yang seharusnya ia lalui untuk pergi kesekolah

"N-Naruto.. ada apa sih? Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Hinata sembari kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ti-tidak kok, tidak apa-apa!" balas Naruto.

JII~IIT

Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap mata Naruto dalam. "Kau bohong 'kan?" tanya Hinata.

BLUSHH!

Berkat hal itu, kini wajah Naruto memerah bak kepiting rebus.

Naruto sontak memundurkan langkahnya kebelakang. "Eh!.. ti-tidak! Aku tidak bohong," ujarnya.

Hinata kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, masih dengan tatapan yang sama. "Apa benar begitu?" ujarnya dengan nada memaksa.

"Iya kok! A-aku tidak bohong.." bela Naruto.

Namun Hinata masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, seolah tatapan itu memaksanya untuk menguak kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. "Hmm.."

"_Ugh.. bisa-bisa tatapan itu menghipnotisku agar mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya.." ujarnya dalam hati."Aku harus kabur!"_

"Oh iya! Aku belum mengerjakan Pr Matematika hari ini! kalau begitu aku duluan ya Hinata! Daagh!"

WUSSHHH!

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Naruto langsung melesat secepat kilat dan meninggalkan Hinata.

"Ah! Naruto.. tu-" ujar yang tak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya karena Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu kabur. Namun raut wajahnya berubah ketika ia merasakan ada yang aneh. "Lho! Bukankah hari ini sama sekali tidak ada pelajaraan Matematika?"

Namun tanpa memikirkan hal itu lebih jauh, Hinata kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sekolah.

**_-0-_**

SLUUURRPP!

Terdengar sekotak jus sari buah yang habis tersedot oleh dahaga Naruto yang memuncak setelah terpaksa berlari dalam perjalanannya menuju sekolah.

"Ah~ segarnya!" ujar Naruto lega. Ia sedikit mengambil nafas untuk menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang tadi kacau balau. "Ha~ tak kusangka akan bertemu Hinata, aku sampai kaget." Sambungnya sambil menyelonjorkan lengan dan tubuhnya pada meja.

"Tapi.. kenapa aku jadi deg-degan begitu saat bertemu dengannya, padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah seperti ini. Apa aku.."

"Selamat pagi~!" sapa Hinata saat memasuki kelas, nampaknya ia sudah bisa memainkan sosok Naruto yang dikenal penuh dengan semangat dan ceria dengan baik.

"_Gawat.. dia datang!" gumam Naruto._

Beberapa murid yang sudah hadir pun membalasnya dengan senyuman dan juga ucapan yang sama. "Selamat Pagi Naruto!"

Lalu Hinata segera melangkah menuju tempat duduknya dan menemukan Naruto sedang duduk disebelahnya. "N-Naruto.. tadi ka-"

"Ah! Tenggorokanku kering sekali, aku akan pergi ke kantin untuk membeli sekaleng cola," ujar Naruto sambil bangkit berdiri dan melangkah pergi.

"N-Naruto.. tung-gu.."

**_-0-_**

"Jadi, jika unsur _x_ dalam sebuah senyawa yang bermuatan ion positif belum diketahui, maka unsur lain yang berada.. ... ... ..."

Apa yang diterangkan oleh Anko sensei sepertinya sama sekali tidak diindahkan oleh Naruto, ia lebih sibuk mengurusi urusan tentang Hinata yang ia tau secara diam-diam telah menyukainya. Ia menatap Hinata yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan pelajaran Kimia yang tengah dijelaskan oleh Anko sensei.

"_Sigh, bagaimana ini, aku sama sekali tak bisa berbicara langsung dengannya, menatap matanya saja rasanya sulit, apalagi kalau harus berhadapan dan menanyakan hal itu padanya.." gumam Naruto._

Merasa dirinya diperhatikan, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Didapatinya Naruto yang tengah mencuri-curi pandang dengannya, kedua mata mereka saling bertautan dan wajah Naruto terlihat merona seketika.

BLUSHH!

"Ah!"

Naruto lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah papan tulis, berpura-pura menikmati apa yang sedang dijelaskan oleh Anko sensei.

"_Entah mengapa.. r-rasanya sejak tadi Naruto seperti berusaha menjauhiku, a-apa secara tidak sengaja aku telah menyinggung perasaannya, tapi kapan? Kenapa?" tanya Hinata dalam hatinya._

Dengan masih menyisakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam benaknya, Hinata melalui jam-jam pelajarannya dengan gelisah, sampai akhirnya bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Ah.. akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi, dengan begini aku bisa menanyakan hal itu langsung pada Naruto, alasan kenapa ia terlihat begitu menjauhiku.." gumamnya.

Hinata lalu mengeluarkan bekal makan siangnya yang akan dijadikan alasannya agar bisa makan siang bersama Naruto dan lalu menanyakan perihal yang mengganggu pikirannya itu.

"N-Naruto.. bagaimana kalau kita makan siang sama-sama? B-boleh kan?" tanya Hinata sedikit ragu.

"Ah.. maaf, aku lupa membawa bekal makan siangku, kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke kantin dan makan disana, lain kali saja ya Hinata!" ujar Naruto sambil berlalu pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

"N-Naruto.." gumam Hinata murung.

**_-0-_**

Di kantin..

"Hah~ lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menghindar, dan aku tak tahu apa lagi yang dapat kulakukan selain hal itu," ujar Naruto sambil mengunyah roti cokelatnya. Ia menerawangkan pikirannya, menatap beberapa siswa-sisiwi yang berlalu-lalang dihadapannya, walaupun hanya dengan tatapan kosong yang tak berarti.

"Yo Hinata!" sapa Sakura yang tanpa basa-basi langsung mengambil posisi duduk dihadapannya. Kontan hal itu membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oh- S-Sakura.."

"Tumben sekali kau makan disini?" tanya Sakura sambil meminum jus buah kesukaannya.

"Um.. tadi aku tidak sempat membuat bekal, karena itu aku makan siang dengan roti cokelat yang kubeli ini!" jelas Naruto.

"Begitu ya," angguk Sakura. "Mana Naruto? apa dia sedang memesan makanan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Eh! T-tidak, Naruto tidak ikut!" terang Naruto.

"Tidak ikut? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi terkejut diwajahnya.

"Um.. memangnya ada yang salah kalau Naruto tidak ikut?" tanya Naruto.

"Lho! Bagaimana sih, bukankah kalian berdua pacaran?"

"APA? PACARAN!" tanya Naruto yang tak kalah terkejut. "S-siapa yang bilang?"

"Eh! Jadi kalian tidak pacaran?"

"Tidak kok, kami tidak pacaran!" ujar Naruto.

"Yang benar?" tanya Sakura yang masih tak percaya.

"Benar! Kami berdua tidak pacaran!" tegas Naruto.

"Aneh.. K-kupikir, kalian berdua sudah berpacaran," ujar Sakura yang terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"T-tapi.. kami berdua memang tidak berpacaran kok, m-memangnya.. apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu? Apa kami terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja! Soalnya belakangan ini, kalian berdua sering terlihat bersama, atmosfer diantara kalian berdua juga nampak berbeda, kalian nampak sering tertawa berersama dan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, pulang sekolah juga sering sama-sama, siapapun yang melihatnya juga pasti akan berpikir demikian 'kan?"

"A-apa benar begitu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Jelas!" ujar Sakura memastikan.

Naruto menerawangkan pikirannya, kembali mengingat pada hari-hari yang lalu yang dilaluinya bersama Hinata. _"Kalau dipikir-pikir, benar juga ya, belakangan ini, aku jadi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku bersama Hinata.. walaupun memang, hal itu dikarenakan kondisi kami yang harus saling menjaga semenjak 'kejadian itu', tapi.."_

"Oi Hinata!" seru Sakura yang langsung menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Ng! Apa?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura lalu meletakan jus buah yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, kali ini pun wajahnya nampak serius. Kemudian ia sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. "Apa kau sudah merasa puas dengan dirimu sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Um.. a-apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau sudah menyerah? Bukankah, sejak dulu kau selalu menyukai Naruto?"

DEG!

"_J-jadi.. ternyata Hinata memang benar menyukaiku ya!" batin Naruto._

"Apa kau sudah merasa puas dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang ini, yang hanya bisa berteman saja dengannya.." sambung Sakura.

"I-itu.. s-sebenarnya.. a-aku.." ujar Naruto yang nampak gugup.

"Ah! Tenang saja Hinata, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk memaksamu.. aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau suatu waktu nanti kau butuh pertolonganku, kau tidak perlu sungkan untuk mengatakannnya.. karena aku, akan selalu bersedia untuk membantumu!" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Eh! I-iya.. terima kasih banyak Sakura."

Bel pun kembali berbunyi, menandakan waktu istirahat telah usai. Mereka berdua bergegas menuju ruang kelas untuk kembali mengikuti pelajaran sebagaimana biasanya.

Pelajaran Biologi yang diajarkan oleh Iruka-sensei pun dimulai.

"Nah anak-anak, silahkan kumpulkan Pr kalian mengenai penelitian tumbuhan yang kuberikan minggu lalu, jangan sampai ada yang tidak mengumpulkan ya," ujar Iruka.

"Ah gawat! Aku sama sekali tidak ingat! Bagaimana ini? apa yang harus kulakukan!" ujar Naruto panik. "Tidak ada waktu lagi.. aku harus mencontek.. harus mencontek!" ujarnya sambil cecelingukan mencari orang yang bisa diconteknya. Saat itu pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Hinata yang menurutnya pasti sudah mengerjakan Pr tersebut, namun karena kondisinya saat ini, ia tak berani untuk menanyakan hal itu padanya. "Ah.. kenapa harus diaat-saat seperti ini sih.." gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata menoleh kearahnya. "Hng?"

Naruto yang tertangkap sedang memperhatikannya, langsung membalikkan wajahnya ke arah lain, ia lalu menghampiri Sakura untuk meminjam Prnya dan menyalinnya.

"_N-Naruto.. k-kenapa dia tidak menanyakannya padaku.." gumam Hinata lesu._

**_-0-_**

Pelajaran berikutnya pun kembali berlangsung, Naruto yang masih diliputi perasaan aneh yang menghantuinya sejak ia mengetahui kalau Hinata menyukainya, hanya bisa diam dalam gelisahnya saat jam pelajaran itu, pikirannya menerawang jauh entah kemana, membiarkan kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan sensei yang mengajar hanya berlalu bagaikan sang angin.

Hinata yang juga dirundung rasa penasaran bercampur cemas, terus memikirkan alasan dibalik sikap Naruto yang seolah nampak menjauhinya itu. Ia hanya dapat berharap semoga saja hal itu bukan karena kesalahannya sehingga Naruto bersikap seperti itu padanya.

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Bel sekolah kembali berbunyi, kali ini menandakan berakhirnya kegiatan ajar mengajar hari ini, semua murid nampak bergembira menyambut hal itu. Namun, tidak seperti yang dirasakan oleh Naruto dan Hinata yang tengah berkutat dengan perasaannya masing-masing.

"Hinata, Naruto, maaf ya, hari ini aku tak bisa pulang bersama kalian, ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan disekolah, kalian pulang duluan saja ya, sampai besok!" ujar Hinata seraya pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Sementara Naruto dan Hinata hanya terdiam menanggapi situasi yang dihadapinya itu. Naruto yang tak ingin bicara banyak, tak berani memulai percakapan, sementara Hinata yang merasa khawatir karena sikap Naruto yang seperti itu pun juga melakukan hal yang sama, diam.

Setelah merapikan semua barang bawaan mereka, dan suasana sekolah juga sudah sepi, mereka belum juga bergerak untuk meninggalkan kelas. Hanya saling diam.. saling menunggu salah satu dari mereka agar berbicara lebih dulu, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat suasana diantara mereka berdua kian tidak nyaman.

"_Ugh.. aku paling benci suasana yang suram seperti ini," batin Naruto menanggapi keadaan mereka berdua saat ini. "Sial.. kenapa malah jadi begini sih!"_

Naruto mengangkat tasnya dan lalu menyelempangkan tali tasnya itu pada bahu kanannya. "Um.. Hinata.. k-kita pulang yuk!" ajaknya.

"Hm.." ujar Hinata singkat yang disertai dengan sebuah anggukkan kecil.

Merekapun bergegas meninggalkan sekolah.

Di perjalanan pulang, suasana sama sekali tidak berubah, mereka hanya saling diam menunggu agar salah satunya berujar terlebih dahulu. Sama sekali tak ada percakapan, sama sekali tidak ada senyuman atau pun gelak tawa yang biasa mereka hadirkan saat mereka menyusuri jalan meninggalkan sekolah, hanya wajah-wajah musam yang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"_Sial.. kalau tahu akan seperti ini, aku pasti tidak akan membuka dan membaca isi diary itu.." rutuk Naruto dalam batinnya. "Tapi kenapa Hinata malah ikut-ikutan murung seperti ini, apa reaksiku terlalu berlebihan? Apa dia marah karena sikapku yang selalu menghindarinya itu? lalu.. lalu aku harus bagaimana.. ah, yang penting aku harus meluruskan dulu kesalahpahaman ini.. "_

"A-anu.."

"Maaf!" seru Hinata tiba-tiba, memotong apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Eh! K-kena-"

"M-maafkan aku Naruto!" ulangnya lagi.

"T-tunggu dulu! K-kenapa kau minta maaf Hinata?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"B-Bukankah kau marah padaku?" ujar Hinata yang balik bertanya dengan sedikit cemas.

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus marah.. aku tidak marah kok!" ujar Naruto.

"L-lalu.. k-kenapa hari ini Naruto bersikap dingin padaku.."

"Ah.. i-itu.. karena.."

"A-apa aku sudah membuat Naruto kesal?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan itu.."

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa Naruto berusaha menghindariku terus.." tanya Hinata sambil berbalik menatap Naruto, lagi-lagi dengan pandangan yang seolah menekan.

"Itu.. sebenarnya aku.." ujar Naruto gugup.

"Apa?" desak Hinata.

"Aku.. aku telah membaca isi diary mu Hinata.."

DEG!

"EH!"

Sontak hal itu membuat hati Hinata terkejut bagai disambar petir. Diary itu adalah sebuah rahasia tentang ungkapan isi hatinya yang tak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun juga, apalagi oleh Naruto. Wajah Hinata memerah seketika saat Naruto mengungkapkan alasannya, rasa cemas dan khawatir yang tadi menggelayuti pikirannya itu, dengan cepat berganti dengan rasa malu dan gugup yang bergejolak dengan begitu hebatnya dalam dirinya.

"_T-tidak mungkin! M-masa' Naruto membaca isi diary-ku itu.. kalau begitu.. b-berarti, Naruto sudah tau apa yang tertulis didalamnya.. semuanya.. termasuk.. perasaanku yang.."_

"J-jadi.. kau sudah membacanya ya.." ujar Hinata lemah.

"M-maafkan aku Hinata.. a-aku sama sekali tidak sengaja membacanya.. um.. maksudku aku memang sengaja.. tapi.. saat itu tiba-tiba saja buku itu terjatuh dihadapanku dan.. tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung membuka buku itu dan membacanya.. aku tidak menyangka kalau.." Naruto terhenti sejenak. "Kalau.. aku akan melihat sesuatu yang sangat penting seperti itu.."

BLUSHH!

Wajah Naruto langsung diliputi warna merah. Hinata yang berdiri didepannya pun seolah tak mau kalah, wajahnya juga ikut merona kemerahan.

"J-jadi.. Naruto sudah mengetahui semua isinya kan.. t-termasuk.. yang _**itu**_.." tanya Hinata.

Naruto menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya. "T-tidak semua sih, t-tapi.. yang _**itu**_.."

Hinata mulai memainkan jari jemarinya untuk mengusir rasa gugup yang bersemayam dalam hatinya. "La-lalu.."

"I-itu.. Aku tidak tahu.. apakah isi buku itu sungguhan atau tidak, jadi.."

"B-bagaimana kalau sungguhan.." potong Hinata.

"Eh.. m-maksudmu?"

"B-bagaimana kalau apa yang tertulis dibuku itu adalah memang benar perasaanku.. ba-bagaimana kalau ternyata.. a-aku memang benar-benar menyukai Naruto.."

"EH! J-jadi.."

Naruto terkejut mendengar pernyataan Hinata itu, dengan wajah yang tentunya diliputi warna merah karena malu. Sementara, Hinata hanya sesekali menautkan pandangannya pada Naruto sambil memainkan jari-jarinya dan dengan wajah yang juga semerah Naruto.

"Hinata.. a-aku.. sebenarnya..."

DEG! DEG! DEG!

". . . . . . . ."

"Oi~ kalian...!" sapa seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Ah!"

**_-0-_**

**T.B.C**

**_-0-_**

**A.N:**

Yeah! Chapter 9 finish..

Ditengah kesibukkan yang melanda, akhirnya bisa kelar juga chapter 9 ini..

Mungkin agak pendek, tapi memang sengaja disusun seperti itu, biar semuanya pada penasaran.. (bo'ong, bilang aja gak ada ide!)^^

Dan seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, Sebagai penutup, Ao ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membaca fict ini^^

Juga jangan lupa reviewnya, karena review itu sebagian dari ibadah #Plakk!^^

Oke, kalau begitu, Ao undur diri dulu

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas review-review yang telah diberikan sebelumnya..

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya

Long Live NaruHina

ciao


	10. Chapter 10

BLUSHH!

Seketika itu wajah Naruto langsung diliputi dengan warna merah. Hinata yang berdiri didepannya pun seolah tak mau kalah, wajahnya juga ikut merona kemerahan.

"J-jadi.. Naruto sudah mengetahui semua isinya kan.. t-termasuk.. yang _**itu**_.." tanya Hinata.

Naruto menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya. "T-tidak semua sih, t-tapi.. yang _**itu**_.."

Hinata mulai memainkan jari jemarinya untuk mengusir rasa gugup yang bersemayam dalam hatinya. "La-lalu.."

"A-aku tidak tahu.. apakah isi buku itu sungguhan atau tidak, jadi.."

"B-bagaimana kalau sungguhan.." potong Hinata.

"Eh.. m-maksudmu?"

"B-bagaimana kalau apa yang tertulis dibuku itu memang benar perasaanku.. ba-bagaimana kalau ternyata.. a-aku memang benar-benar menyukai Naruto.."

"EH! J-jadi.."

Naruto terkejut mendengar pernyataan Hinata tersebut, dengan wajah yang tentunya diliputi warna merah karena malu. Sementara, Hinata hanya sesekali menautkan pandangannya pada Naruto sambil memainkan jari-jarinya dan dengan wajah yang juga semerah Naruto.

"Hinata.. a-aku..."

DEG! DEG! DEG!

". . . . . . . ."

"Oi~ kalian...!" sapa seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Ah!"

**_-0-_**

All character's **created** and **belong's** to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Storyline by **Aojiru**.

Genre's: Romance, Humor and Fantasy.

Warning!: AU, OOC and Sci-fi.

**Aturan Baca: **Kalau ada kata yang deskripsinya menyebutkan nama **Naruto**, berarti yang dimaksud adalah **Naruto** **yang berada di dalam tubuh** **Hinata**, jadi pihak ketiga tetap mengira kalau yang berbicara itu adalah **Hinata.** Sedangkan kalau deskripsinya menyebutkan nama **Hinata**, berarti yang dimaksud adalah **Hinata** **yang berada di dalam tubuh** **Naruto**, pihak ketiga akan mengira kalau yang berbicara adalah **Naruto**. Dan kalau yang berbicara hanya mereka berdua saja (tanpa adanya pihak ke-tiga) deskripsi yang digunakan adalah deksripsi biasa atau normal.

Naruto(Hinata) : maksudnya adalah, Tubuh Naruto yang sedang didiami oleh jiwa Hinata. Hinata(Naruto) : Kebalikannya, yaitu tubuh Hinata yang sedang dirasuki oleh jiwa Naruto.

**_-0-_**

**Soul Exchange**

**O**

**o**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

"Oi~" sapa orang itu lagi sambil berjalan mendekat dengan wajah yang terlihat senang. Gerakannya terlihat cukup lincah untuk ukuran seorang dengan rambut yang sudah seputih itu.

"Paman Jiraiya?" seru Naruto dan Hinata dengan sedikit terkejut, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menduga kalau mereka akan bertermu dengan Jiariya di tempat ini, apalagi dalam kondisi yang sedang mereka hadapi saat ini, lalu mereka sedikit mengambil jarak agar tidak terlalu dicurigai.

Begitu Jiraiya sampai pada tempat Naruto dan Hinata berdiri, wajah senangnya dengan cepat langsung tergantikan dengan raut wajah penasaran. "Lho! Kalian berdua kenapa?" tanyanya ketika melihat wajah Naruto dan Hinata. "Sepertinya wajah kalian berdua terlihat merah!" sambungnya lagi.

"Ah! K-kami tidak apa-apa kok paman.." seru Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin! Wajah kalian saja semerah itu! apa kalian demam?" tanya Jiraiya lagi.

"Tidak kok! Sungguh.." ujar Naruto kembali mencoba meyakinkan.

Seketika itu, Jiraiya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap dalam-dalam pada Naruto. "Hmm.. caramu mengatakan hal itu sungguh meragukan! Pasti ada yang kalian sembunyikan dariku!" ujarnya.

"Ugh.." Naruto terkejut, ia tidak menyangka kalau pria yang sudah beruban seperti Jiraiya itu bisa memiliki _feeling_ yang cukup kuat seperti ini. "T-tidak ada kok!"

Secepat kilat Jiraiya lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hinata, tatapan yang saat itu dirasakan oleh Hinata sebagai tatapan yang penuh dengan intimidasi yang langsung membuatnya merespon dengan menunduk gugup sambil memainkan jari jemarinya.

"Fuh~ ya sudahlah.. tidak apa-apa kalau kalian tidak mau mengatakannya padaku.." ujar Jiraiya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Lagipula, hal yang kalian sembunyikan itu pasti tidak menarik, paling-paling cuma urusan percintaan anak muda, ya kan?"

BLUSH!

Wajah Naruto dan Hinata kembali diliputi warna merah.

"Hehehe.. sepertinya tebakkanku tepat ya!" ujar Jiraiya sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman yang seolah berkata '_kalian ini masih terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk bisa mengelabuiku_'.

Naruto dan Hinata tidak bisa membalas apa yang dikatakan oleh Jiraiya itu, mereka hanya bisa tertunduk sambil menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Fufufufu.. tenang saja! Aku datang kemari bukan sengaja untuk menggoda kalian kok!" ujar Jiraiya, kali ini dia tersenyum dengan cara biasa. "Aku datang karena ada hal yang ingin kuberitahukan pada kalian.." sambungnya.

Naruto yang terlihat sedikit enggan untuk mendengarnya, hanya menatap Jiraiya tak bersemangat. "Apa?"

". . . **Itu**..sudah jadi!"

"EH!"

**_-0-_**

Seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan, Naruto dan Hinata hanya diam terpaku tak merespon selain kata '_eh_' yang tadi dilontarkannya itu, selebihnya mereka hanya diam.

"Jadi kalian lebih memilih untuk tetap seperti ini ya?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Eh! T-tentu saja tidak!"

"Lalu kenapa kalian diam saja? Setidaknya tunjukanlah wajah gembira ketika kalian mendengarnya!" ujar Jiraiya.

"Kami senang kok, i-iya kan Hinata?" tanya Naruto. Hinata pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Apa wajah seperti itu yang kau bilang wajah gembira?" ujar Jiraiya sangsi. "Padahal.. aku berharap kau akan melompat dan memelukku saat kau mendengar kabar ini Naruto!" ujar Jiraiya sedikit kecewa.

BWOSSHH!

Aura yang cukup dahsyat terpancar keluar dari dalam diri Hinata.

"Ekk! M-maaf Hinata.. aku tidak bermaksud mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan kok, hehehe.." ujar Jiraiya gugup.

"Hah, dasar kau paman! Niat busukmu itu jelas sekali tau! Sampai kapan kau mau jadi pria mesum seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"E-enak saja! Aku tidak mesum kok! Aku cuma sedikit mesum!" bela Jiraiya.

"Sama saja kan!"

"Ugh.. terserah kau sajalah!" ujar Jiraiya lesu. "Daripada itu, apa kalian tidak mau melihat mesin yang telah kuciptakan itu?" tanyanya.

"Eh! Jadi kami boleh melihatnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm.. memang masih belum selesai sepenuhnya, tapi, kalau kalian ingin melihatnya, aku akan dengan senang hati menunjukannya," balas Jiraiya.

"Oh! Kalau begitu aku mau!" ujar Naruto _exited._

"Hahaha.. bagus!" timpal Jiraiya juga dengan gembira. "Lalu.. bagaimana denganmu Hinata?" sambung Jiraiya.

Hinata hanya diam, ia nampak ragu apakah ia harus ikut atau tidak, namun, karena ia belum mendengar jawaban dari Naruto atas hal yang terjadi sebelumnya, ia memutuskan untuk ikut dan melihat mesin buatan Jiraiya itu, dan bertekad untuk mnyatakan perasaannya langsung kepada Naruto.

"B-baiklah.. a-aku ikut!"

Kesetujuan Hinata untuk ikut melihat mesin itu itu disambut senyuman oleh Jiraiya. Mereka pun segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

**_-0-_**

"WAH! Sepertinya ruangan ini jadi tambah keren saja paman!" ujar Naruto yang terkesima melihat ruangan tempat dulu mereka menjajal mesin gagal buatan Jiraiya yang membuat mereka menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Memang telah banyak terjadi perubahan disana, mulai dari besar ruangan yang semakin bertambah besar, juga kelengkapan peralatan-peralatan rumit yang semakin bertambah banyak mengisi tiap-tiap sudut ruangan disana.

"Fufufu.. tunggu sampai kau melihat mesin itu, kau akan lebih terkejut melihatnya!" ujar Jiraiya.

Kemudian ia mendekati sebuah benda yang tertutup oleh sebuah selimut yang berukuran cukup besar, sembari menyapukan tangannya pada permukaan selimut tersebut yang mana terlihat sedikit kotor oleh debu yang menempel disana.

"Ini dia.." ujar Jiraiya sambil sejurus kemudian menarik selimut yang menutupi mesin tersebut.

SRREETT!

"_Seele Wechsler type-01_!" seru Jiraiya penuh semangat.

Krikk.. krikk.. krikk.. krikk..

". . . . . . . ."

"Apa-apaan kalian ini! Mana tepuk tangannya!" sungut Jiraiya.

"Err.. itu.. apa benar mesin itu bisa bekerja dengan baik?" tanya Naruto dengan nada meragukan.

"I-iya.. se-sepertinya.." ujar Hinata yang juga terlihat ragu.

"Ugh.. k-kalian..." Mendengar keluhan dari mereka berdua itu, Jiraiya langsung jatuh tersungkur dalam keputusasaan.

"P-paman! K-kami tidak bermaksud untuk merendahkan mesin hasil ciptaanmu kok!" Hibur Hinata.

"I-iya.. k-kami hanya ingin memastikan saja.. a-apa mesin itu mampu bekerja dengan baik atau tidak."

"Sama saja kan! itu berarti kalian meragukan mesin ciptaanku ini, iya kan?"

"B-bukan! K-kami hanya..."

"Fufufufu..."

Sebuah tawa kecil memotong ucapan Naruto dan berhasil membuat ketiganya mengalihkan pandangan kepada sosok tersebut.

"Kalian berdua tidak perlu khawatir," ujar sosok tersebut.

"S-siapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sesosok pria muncul dari balik pintu, dengan rambut lurus hitam yang panjang, serta kulit yang berwarna putih pucat yang terbalut pakaian putih panjang ala seorang profesor, disertai dengan sebuah senyuman yang entah mengapa terlihat menakutkan.

Hinata bergerak mendekat pada Naruto ketika ia melihat sosok itu, nalurinya berkata kalau sosok itu memancarkan aura hitam yang tidak biasa.

"Hng? Ah! Kau sudah kembali rupanya!" ujar Jiraiya yang menyapa akrab sosok tersebut.

"Kau mengenalnya paman?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, bahkan kami sudah berteman sejak jaman sekolah dulu, bukan begitu, Orochi?"

"Fuh, jangan seenaknya memanggilku dengan nama aneh seperti itu Jiraiya, apa kau ingin aku memanggilmu dengan sebutanmu waktu sekolah dulu, hah?"

"Hehehe.. seperti biasa, kau selalu tidak suka kalau aku memanggilmu dengan nama itu, padahal kupikir nama itu terdengar lebih manis untukmu," ujar Jiraiya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapatmu tentang nama itu, yang jelas, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya..."

"Iya.. iya.. tak perlu sampai seperti itu 'kan, aku hanya bernostalgia sedikit.."

"J-jadi, dia adalah temanmu sejak sekolah dulu paman?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, namanya adalah Orochimaru, dia juga seorang profesor sepertiku, walaupun kami menempuh jalan yang sedikit berbeda," jelas Jiraiya.

Kemudian Orochimaru melangkah mendekat pada Naruto dan Hinata, sembari menatap tajam pada mereka berdua, sebuah seringai kecil kembali menghiasi wajah pucatnya itu.

"Seperti yang _si bodoh_ itu bilang tadi, namaku adalah Orochimaru, senang berkenalan dengan kalian," ujarnya, sambil sedikit menundukkan wajahnya dan meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di dada.

"A-apa..? si bodoh?" sungut Jiraiya.

"Ah.. i-iya.. sama-sama," ujar Naruto sedikit gugup menanggapi keformalan Orochimaru. Sementara Hinata hanya balas membungkuk kecil sambil tetap bersembunyi dibalik punggung Naruto.

"Oiya, apa kau sudah dapat barangnya?" tanya Jiraiya pada sahabat lamanya itu.

"Huh.. sepertinya kau terlalu meremehkanku, memangnya kau pikir kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa, hah?" ujar Orochimaru sambil melemparkan sebuah benda kecil pada Jiraiya.

"Hup!" Jiraia menangkap benda kecil yang sempat membentur dadanya sebelum jatuh dalam telapak tangannya yang terbuka lebar. Sekilas, sebuah senyuman kecil terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Mikroprosesor 128-bit pertama ya? Baru pertama kali aku menyentuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Fufufu.. benar-benar barang langka yang hebat!" komentar Jiraiya kagum mengenai sepasang benda kecil yang berada ditangannya itu.

"Bahkan untuk ukuran orang sepertiku, mendapatkan benda itu adalah hal yang cukup sulit, semenjak penggunaannya dilarang dan pembuatannya dihentikan oleh pemerintah dunia, benda tersebut menjadi salah satu benda langka yang paling dicari di pasar gelap, untung saja aku memiliki koneksi yang luas, sehingga aku bisa mendapatkan benda itu dengan cukup mudah," tutur Orochimaru.

"Kau memang bisa kuandalkan Orochi," ujar Jiraiya.

"Huhuhu.. begitulah!" ujar Orochimaru. Masih dalam seringainya, Orochimaru sedikit menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dihadapan Naruto dan Hinata, tentu saja hal itu mengundang tanya bagi mereka berdua.

"A-ada apa?"

"Ck.. aku hanya masih belum bisa percaya kalau si bodoh ini bisa benar-benar melakukannya," ujar Orochimaru singkat.

"M-melakukan apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tentu saja, menukar jiwa kalian."

"M-menukar?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ya! Hal yang sudah sejak sepuluh tahun ini sama sekali tak bisa kulakukan," ujar Orochimaru dengan sedikit kecewa. "Padahal aku sudah susah payah melakukan berbagai macam penelitian, mengumpulkan berbagai hasil riset dan membuat beberapa mesin dan mencobanya. Tapi, sayangnya tak ada satupun yang berhasil."

"Tapi dia!" ujar Orochimaru sambil berbalik dan mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Jiraiya. Ia mengambil jeda selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya meneruskan kalimatnya. "Hanya dalam waktu yang terbilang singkat, dan tanpa persiapan serta peralatan yang memadai, mampu mendahuluiku yang notabenenya adalah profesor yang lebih berbakat daripada siapapun."

"Hari itu, ketika dia menelponku dan bilang kalau dia berhasil menciptakan mesin yang selalu kuidam-idamkan itu, aku benar-benar shock, tak bisa kupercaya kalau si bodoh ini benar-benar bisa melakukannya. Tapi, setelah selama beberapa hari aku terus mengamati gerak-gerik kalian, dari pagi hingga malam, dan mengumpulkan beberapa fakta dan bukti-bukti yang jelas, aku akhirnya percaya, kalau ternyata si bodoh ini memang benar-benar berhasil menciptakannya, walaupun berat sekali bagiku untuk mengakuinya."

"T-tunggu.. a-apa maksudmu memperhatikan gerak-gerik kami? Lagi pula, sebernarnya kami jadi seperti ini itu karena kecela-"

Mulut Naruto langsung terkunci rapat berkat tangan Jiraiya yang segera membungkamnya dan membuatnya berhenti melafalkan kalimat yang hendak diucapkannya itu.

"Fufufufu.. begitulah, aku ini memang tipe yang lebih suka menunjukan bakatku dengan hasil, bukan dengan omong kosong seperti ilmuwan-ilmuwan lain diluar sana. Dan kau akan benar-benar melihat bakatku yang berkilau ini kalau aku sudah bersungguh-sungguh," tutur Jiraiya sombong.

"Fuh, kau memang pantas menyandang gelar sebagai saingan abadiku Jiraiya, hanya kau satu-satunya ilmuwan yang sampai saat ini masih bisa terus menyaingiku selama beberapa tahun terakhir, aku benar-benar salut padamu," ujar Orochimaru.

"Akhirnya kau sadar betapa berbahayanya bakatku ini Orochi, lain kali aku akan membuat mesin yang bahkan kau sendiri tak pernah berpikir untuk bisa membuatnya," sambung Jiraiya.

"Fufu.. aku tak akan kalah darimu," balas Orochimaru sambil memperlihatkan seringai liciknya.

Kemudian Orochimaru mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto dan Hinata, "lalu, bagaimana dengan kalian, setelah kalian meminta Jiraiya untuk menukar jiwa kalian, sekarang kalian minta untuk dikembalikan lagi seperti semula, kalian tahu kan kalau melakukan hal seperti itu tidak semudah seperti membalikkan telapak tangan!" ujarnya.

Naruto dan Hinata terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Orochimaru itu, yang membuat semua ini seolah terjadi karena keinginan mereka. "Eh? K-kami tidak-"

"Mungkin mereka merasa tidak nyaman dengan tubuh baru mereka, lalu mereka memutuskan untuk kembali seperti semula," ujar Jiraiya lancar, seperti telah merencanakan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Huh! Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang, selalu tak pernah berpikir dulu sebelum berbuat sesuatu dan suka seenaknya saja," ujar Orochimaru.

"_Dasar paman sialan! Seenaknya saja dia membuat kami seolah menjadi pihak yang bersalah, akan kubalas dia nanti!" sungut Naruto dalam hatinya._

"Hahaha.. namanya juga anak-anak, lagipula aku sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan membantu mereka," tutur Jiraiya.

"Hm.. berbakat dan baik hati, kau telah benar-benar menjadi profesor yang diharapkan oleh Sarutobi, Jiraiya," puji Orochimaru. "Dia pasti senang melihatmu dari alam sana."

"Hehehe.. begitulah,"

"Lho! Tunggu dulu..!" ujar Naruto seketika.

"Ada apa?"

"Tadi anda bilang, anda adalah teman sekolah paman Jiraiya, ya kan?" tanya Naruto pada sosok yang baru dikenalnya itu.

"Um.. tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?"

"Hmm.." Naruto memijit-mijit dagunya sambil berpikir. "Kalau begitu, berarti usia anda dengan paman Jiraiya tidak beda jauh kan?"

"Tentu saja, usia kami bahkan sama, hanya terpaut beberapa bulan saja," balas Orochimaru. "Memangnya, kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?" kali ini giliran Orochimaru yang balas bertanya.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa ada yang aneh, kenapa anda sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti paman Jiraiya?"

"Tentu saja kami tidak terlihat sama, kami kan memang bukan saudara!" jelas Orochimaru.

"B-bukan begitu maksudku, maksudku adalah kenapa anda sama sekali tidak terlihat uzur seperti paman Jiraiya?"

"A-apa? uzur? Apa aku sudah terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Jiraiya sedikit drop.

"Apa kau tidak pernah bercermin paman?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ugh.."

"Fufufufu... ini semua adalah berkat ilmu pengetahuan!" ujar Orochimaru.

"I-ilmu pengetahuan? Aku tidak mengerti?"

"Hm.. lebih tepatnya, aku menemukan serum yang bisa digunakan untuk memperlambat proses penuaan dalam sel manusia menjadi 20 persen lebih lambat dari keadaan normal, dan aku menggunakannya untuk diriku sendiri."

"Eh? Apa tidak berbahaya?"

"Sejauh ini semuanya baik-baik saja dan tidak terlihat adanya efek samping yang berarti, jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau aku terus memakainya."

"Em.. tapi, kenapa anda melakukan itu?"

"Fufufu.. semuanya adalah lagi-lagi karena ilmu pengetahuan!" ujar Orochimaru antusias. "Kau tahu bocah, saat seseorang mati, hanya sedikit dari ingatan yang dimiliknya yang terekam didunia ini, baik yang tertulis maupun yang hanya diingat oleh orang-orang disekitarnya, lalu kemana yang lainnya? Semua ingatan lain yang dimilikinya akan ikut terkubur bersamaan dengan jasadnya didalam tanah. Dengan begitu, potongan-potongan ingatan penting tentang segala sesuatu didunia ini pun akan berkurang."

"Dan bagaimana bila hal itu terjadi pada seorang profesor, ilmuwan ataupun orang-orang yang memiliki peran penting dalam kemajuan jaman ini? tentunya dunia akan menderita kerugian yang sangat besar, sekali lagi kemajuan jaman ini akan semakin tertunda karena hal itu, karena ada begitu banyak eksperimen-eksperimen yang tidak bisa diselesaikan kalau hanya mengandalkan umur manusia yang hanya berkisar 60 sampai 80 tahun saja"

"Sebagai seorang profesor, mana bisa aku hanya diam saja menerima hal seperti itu, karena itulah, selama sepuluh tahun ini aku terus meneliti tentang bagaimana caranya agar hal itu bisa dihindari, kudedikasikan seluruh tenaga dan pikiranku untuk menciptakan mesin yang dapat menambahkan ingatan dan pikiran sesorang pada orang lain, dan dengan begitu, tidak akan ada lagi ingatan yang akan terbuang sia-sia hanya karena sesuatu yang bernama kematian itu. Huhuhu.."

"L-lalu.. bagaimana dengan orang pikirannya dimasukan ingatan orang lain itu?"

"Hng? Tentu saja, ingatannya yang lama akan ditekan sampai akhirnya hilang tak berbekas, dengan kata lain, orang itu hanya akan menjadi wadah bagi orang yang ingatannya dipindahkan pada dirinya."

"T-tapi.. bukankah hal seperti itu tidak boleh dilakukan?" ujar Hinata yang mulai angkat bicara.

"Hahahaha.. bicara apa kau? Tidak ada yang tidak boleh dilakukan kalau sudah menyangkut ilmu pengethuan. Lagipula, kami hanya akan menggunakan 'wadah' dari orang-orang yang memang pantas menerima hal itu, seperti tahanan-tahanan di penjara yang divonis hukuman mati atau seumur hidup, kalau menggunakan orang-orang yang seperti itu sebagai 'wadah' pasti tidak apa-apa kan, toh hidup mereka pun sudah tidak ada artinya lagi di dunia ini, mereka hanya sampah bagi dunia, dan kalau tubuh mereka digunakan sebagai wadah pun, pasti mereka akan senang karena setidaknya mereka telah membantu memajukan kesejahteraan dunia, fufufu..."

"Tetap saja, hal itu merampas hak-hak mereka sebagai manusia, walaupun mereka cuma seorang tahanan, mereka tetap layak diperlakukan seperti manusia lainnya.." seru Hinata.

"Benar, mereka kan juga manusia, sama seperti kita.." sambung Naruto.

"Huh! Kalian yang kerjanya hanya bisa menikmati apa yang sudah ada, dan tak pernah berpikir tentang bagaimana sulitnya menciptakan semua itu sampai akhirnya manusia bisa hidup dengan kemudahan seperti sekarang ini, tahu apa kalian tentang hak-hak manusia? Apa kalian pernah merasakan betapa sulitnya hidup tanpa ilmu pengetahuan?"

"T-tapi.."

"Sudahlah! Kalian tinggal diam dan tunggu saja, setelah aku selesai membantu Jiraiya, aku akan mendapat _Blueprint_ rancangan mesin penukar jiwa itu, dan setelah aku menyempurnakannya, aku akan membuat dunia ini menjadi tempat yang lebih mudah untuk ditinggali, dan saat itu, kalian pasti akan berterima kasih padaku dan dengan cepat melupakan pengorbana tiap-tiap orang-orang yang dikorbankan demi terciptanya hal itu, karena memang seperti itulah sifat dasar manusia." Ujar Orochimaru.

"A-aku tidak.."

"Naruto, sudahlah!" ujar Jiraiya.

"T-tapi paman.."

"Ini adalah bagian yang memang diperlukan sebagai ganti dari mendapatkan ilmu pengetahuan yang lebih banyak, kapanpun dan dimanapun bahkan dalam hal apapun, pengorbanan memang selalu dibutuhkan, mau tidak mau kita harus menerima kenyataan itu," ujar Jiraiya menjelaskan.

"J-jangan bilang, kalau paman juga menyetujui apa yang teman paman itu katakan?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian segera pulang, kami akan segera mulai bekerja untuk menyelesaikan pembuatan mesin ini dan mengembalikan kalian seperti semula. Datanglah kemari seminggu lagi, semuanya akan siap saat itu," kemudian Jiraiya membukakan pintu ruangan tersebut. "Kalian tahu jalan keluanya kan?" sambungnya, seolah memaksa mereka untuk segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Cih!" sungut Naruto kesal sambil melangkah keluar. Sementara Hinata yang berdiri dibelakangnya, terhenti sejenak sesaat sebelum Jiraiya hendak menutup pintu itu, ia menatap Jiraiya dengan tatapan yang seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Jiraiya tadi. Melihat hal itu, Jiraiya kembali melebarkan daun pintu yang tadi hendak ditutupnya dan kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengusap rambut Hinata halus.

"Tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja!" ujar Jiraiya sambil memasang sebuah senyuman diwajahnya.

Hinata yang melihat hal itu akhirnya merasa lega dan ikut tersenyum, kemudian ia pun berlari menyusul Naruto yang sudah lebih dahulu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Namun, ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai di pintu utama kediaman tersebut, sebuah suara menghentikan langkah mereka yang memang sudah berniat untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Naruto! Hinata! tunggu sebentar!"

Mereka berdua pun berbalik kearah suara yang memanggilnya tersebut.

"Huh! Ada apa lagi?" ujar Naruto yang sedikit kesal atas perlakuan Jiraiya tadi. "Bukankah tadi kau menyuruh kami untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini?" sambungnya ketus.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian!" ujar Jiraiya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak enak kalau membicarakannya disini, ikut aku.." ajak Jiraiya.

Jiraiya pun melangkah menuntun mereka menuju satu ruangan. Ruangan yang penuh dengan buku-buku dan sofa yang tanpa dijelaskanpun sudah dapat diketahui kalau ruangan itu adalah ruangan tempat Jiraiya bersantai dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca.

"Nah, duduklah.." ujar Jiraiya mempersilahkan.

Naruto dan Hinata pun segera duduk mengikuti apa yang Jiraiya katakan. Lalu mereka terdiam menunggu Jiraiya menyampaikan maksud yang ingin dibicarakannya tadi.

"Hah~ aku tak tau harus mulai dari mana.." ujar Jiraiya membuka percakapan.

"Sudahlah paman, jangan bertele-tele seperti itu!" ujar Naruto yang kelihatannya masih kesal.

"Hm.. aku tahu kau tidak suka dengan apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya Naruto, tapi itu semua kulakukan ada alasannya!" tutur Jiraiya menjelaskan.

"Alasan apa?"

"Dengarkan dengan tenang, karena semua ini juga ada sangkut pautnya dengan kalian berdua!"

Naruto dan Hinata terdiam sekaligus heran mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jiraiya itu.

"Kalian dengar 'kan, saat Orochimaru bilang bahwa dia sempat memperhatikan gerak-gerik kalian selama beberapa hari dan mengumpulkan data-data mengenai kalian?"

"Tentu saja kami dengar, dia mengatakannya dengan jelas sekali!" ujar Naruto.

"Nah, dari pengumpulan data-data itu, setiap harinya selama seminggu, dia mengambil sampel rambut kalian yang tertinggal di bantal saat kalian tertidur.."

"Wah! Memangnya dia itu _stalker_ ya sampai berbuat seperti itu.."

"Jangan bercanda Naruto, akus edang serius!" seru Jiraiya yang memang sedang menampakkan wajah seriusnya.

GASP!

Naruto pun terdiam.

"Dari sampel rambut kalian yang dia ambil, dia meneliti dan berhasil menemukan ada beberapa perubahan dari DNA yang terdapat pada rambut kalian..."

"DNA? Bukankah DNA tiap orang itu berbeda dan tidak bisa berubah?" tanya Hinata.

"Benar! Dalam kasus biasa, DNA masing-masing orang itu berbeda, dan sejak lahir sampai mereka mati nanti, DNA itu akan tetap sama dan tidak akan bisa berubah.."

"Lalu..?"

"Nah, di kasus kalian ini, telah terjadi perubahan pada masing-masing DNA kalian, yang mungkin diakibatkan oleh radiasi mesin game yang kalian pakai saat itu, dan hasil yang lebih mengejutkan dari penelitian yang dilakukan oleh Orochimaru itu adalah...:"

". . . . ."

"DNA kalian mulai bertransformasi, mengikuti DNA asli kalian masing-masing. DNA yang terdapat pada rambut Naruto, mulai mengikuti bentuk dari DNA Hinata dan sebaliknya, DNA yang terdapat pada sampel rambut di tubuh Hinata mulai berubah mengikuti bentuk dari DNA yang terdapat pada tubuh Naruto."

"J-jadi...?"

"Ya! Saat ini, DNA yang terdapat pada tubuh yang sedang kalian diami itu sedang bertransformasi mengikuti bentuk DNA asli kalian saat kalian masih berada ditubuh kalian masing-masing."

"Bagaimana dengan efek dari perubahan itu..?"

"Itulah yang menjadi pokok permasalahannya.."

"...?"

"Kalau hal ini dibiarkan terus menerus, kemungkinan besar DNA kalian akan berubah sepenuhnya menjadi DNA asli kalian.. dan kalau hal itu sudah terjadi, mustahil bila kita ingin mengembalikan kalian ke tubuh kalian seperti semula. Dengan kata lain.."

"Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke tubuh asal kalian lagi!"

"Apa?"

**_-0-_**

**T.B.C**

**_-0-_**

**A.N**

Ohoi! Chapter 10 beres!

Jiahahaha..

Maaf sudah menunggu lama, berhubung sibuk dengan urusan kantor *Kuli aja bilang kantor segala =_='* jadi nggak sempet mulu mau lanjutin chapter ini.

Tapi Alhamdulillah, akhirnya bisa di apdet juga.. walaupun mungkin ceritanya pas-pasan banget.

Semoga masih pada terhibur ya dengan cerita ini^^

Sebagai penutup, Ao ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membaca fict ini^^

Juga jangan lupa reviewnya, karena review itu mencerminkan kepribadian seseorang^^ #Plakk!

Okeh, kalau begitu, Ao undur diri dulu

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas review-review yang telah diberikan sebelumnya..

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya

Long Live NaruHina

ciao


	11. Chapter 11

"Saat ini, DNA yang terdapat pada tubuh yang sedang kalian diami itu sedang bertransformasi mengikuti bentuk DNA asli kalian saat kalian masih berada ditubuh kalian masing-masing."

"Lalu.. bagaimana dengan efek dari perubahan itu..?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit banyak berhasil memahami apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Jiraiya.

"Itulah yang menjadi pokok permasalahannya.."

"...?"

"Kalau hal ini dibiarkan terus menerus, kemungkinan besar DNA kalian akan berubah sepenuhnya menjadi DNA asli kalian.. dan kalau hal itu sudah terjadi, mustahil bila kita ingin mengembalikan kalian ke tubuh kalian seperti semula. Dengan kata lain.."

"Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke tubuh asal kalian lagi!"

"APA?"

**_-0-_**

All character's **created** and **belong's** to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Storyline by **Aojiru**.

Genre's: Romance, Humor and Fantasy.

Warning!: AU, OOC and Sci-fi.

**Aturan Baca: **Kalau ada kata yang deskripsinya menyebutkan nama **Naruto**, berarti yang dimaksud adalah **Naruto** **yang berada di dalam tubuh** **Hinata**, jadi pihak ketiga tetap mengira kalau yang berbicara itu adalah **Hinata.** Sedangkan kalau deskripsinya menyebutkan nama **Hinata**, berarti yang dimaksud adalah **Hinata** **yang berada di dalam tubuh** **Naruto**, pihak ketiga akan mengira kalau yang berbicara adalah **Naruto**. Dan kalau yang berbicara hanya mereka berdua saja (tanpa adanya pihak ke-tiga) deskripsi yang digunakan adalah deksripsi biasa atau normal.

Naruto(Hinata) : Maksudnya adalah, Tubuh Naruto yang sedang didiami oleh jiwa Hinata. Hinata(Naruto) : Kebalikannya, yaitu tubuh Hinata yang sedang dirasuki oleh jiwa Naruto.

**_-0-_**

**Soul Exchange**

**O**

**o**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

"A-apa? t-tidak bisa kembali...?" ujar Naruto shock, lalu ia menghempaskan tubuhnya jatuh terduduk disofa.

Hinata pun terlihat dalam keadaan yang sama terkejutnya dengan Naruto, namun ia masih bisa menyembunyikan emosinya dengan baik dan tetap tenang.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir," terang Jiraiya. "Karena itulah aku mengajak Orochimaru untuk ikut serta dalam pembuatan mesin ini.."

"Maksud paman..?"

"Dengan keberadaan Orochimaru yang ikut membantuku, kesempatan kalian untuk kembali ketubuh kalian semula menjadi semakin besar tentunya."

"M-memangnya dia bisa diandalkan..?"

"Yap! Dia juga adalah salah satu ilmuwan yang berbakat, walaupun kuakui, cara berpikirnya agak sedikit aneh.." seru Jiraiya coba meyakinkan.

Namun, raut wajah yang nampak gelisah, masih terbias dengan jelas pada wajah Naruto dan Hinata. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan gelisah kala mendengar hal seperti itu. Mengingat bahwa mereka akan kehilangan tubuh mereka sendiri.

"Hah~ sudah kubilang kalian tidak usah takut," ujar Jiraiya. "Aku memberitahukan kalian hal seperti ini bukan karena aku ingin membuat kalian menjadi khawatir, aku hanya ingin tidak ada rahasia diantara kita, karena, hal ini sepenuhnya adalah hal yang berhubungan dengan kalian."

"J-jadi.. semuanya masih terkendali..?" tanya Naruto ragu.

Jiraiya mengeluarkan senyuman terbaiknya. "Tentu saja!"

"Tapi.. bukankah Orochimaru menginginkan rancangan itu?"

"Yup! Dan aku akan memberikan _blueprint_ itu padanya setelah ia menyempurnakan mesin ini, tentu saja blueprint yang kumaksud adalah blueprint dari rancangan pembuatan gameku sebelumnya,"

"Dan kalau dia berhasil..? maksudku, kalau dia menyelesaikan rancangan itu dengan sempurna?"

"Tentu saja itu akan menjadi mesin game yang paling canggih yang pernah ada," seru Jiraiya sambil melemparkan senyumnya.

Naruto dan Hinata pun ikut tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang kalian pulanglah, tak perlu memikirkan hal yang baru saja kukatakan tadi. Kalian masih bisa makan dan minum seperti biasa tanpa harus menakutkan hal itu."

"Baiklah..!"

Lalu Naruto dan Hinata mulai beranjak bangkit dari sofa dan bergerak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Oh iya! apa Minggu nanti kalian ada waktu?" tanya Jiraiya sekaligus menghentikan langkah mereka.

Mereka pun berbalik ke arah Jiraiya. "Hm.. sepertinya iya," tutur Naruto.

Jiraiya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata dengan tatapan bertanya. Dan Hinata pun meresponnya dengan cepat. "A-aku juga tidak ada hal yang ingin kukerjakan Minggu nanti.."

"Bagus! Kalau begitu bisakah kalian bedua datang kemari Minggu nanti?"

"Tentu saja!" ujar Naruto yang sepertinya juga mewakili jawaban Hinata. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hm.. sepertinya mesin _Seele Wechsler type-01_ ini akan siap saat itu,"

"B-benarkah?"

"Yup, walaupun sebenarnya kami bisa menyelesaikannya hari ini juga, kondisi mesin pun saat ini sudah mencapai 98 %, hanya tinggal memasang Chip (mikroprosessor) yang diberikan oleh Orochi tadi," tutur Jiraiya menjelaskan.

"Kenapa tidak secepatnya saja, besok atau lusa mungkin.."

Jiraiya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Akan lebih baik kalau kita tidak terlalu tergesa-gesa, agar tidak terjadi kesalahan seperti yang lalu-lalu. Jadi.. kemungkinan besar Minggu nanti adalah saat-saat terakhir kalian bersama dengan tubuh itu," ujar Jiraiya optimis, sekaligus santai, karena memang ia tak ingin membuat hal yang diucapkannya menjadi sesuatu yang bermakna besar, walaupun memang kenyataannya seperti itu. "Kalian mengerti maksudku?"

"Tentu saja!" ujar Naruto.

"Bagus!"

"K-kalau begitu kami permisi dulu."

"Ya!"

Naruto membuka pintu dan meninggalkan ruangan, sementara Hinata menyusul setelah sedikit membungkukan badannya pada Jiraiya.

**_-0-_**

Kini, Naruto dan Hinata tengah berjalan melintasi trotoar kota, jam yang terdapat pada salah satu toko yang ada disana sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore lebih sepuluh menit, langit senja pun kini sudah bercampur dengan lembayung keunguan yang siap membawa hitam pekatnya malam beberapa saat lagi.

Walaupun tadi, sempat ada senyum yang keluar ketika Jiraiya menenangkan mereka, tapi, terselip juga sedikit rasa khawatir dibenak mereka, yang mungkin berkata 'bagaimana' atau 'seandainya' dan perumpamaan-perumpamaan lainnya yang terpikirkan oleh mereka.

"Hinata.." ujar Naruto, yang seketika mengalihkan pandangan Hinata yang sejak tadi hanya menatap trotoar jalan.

"Hng?"

"Bagaimana.. kalau, kita terus seperti ini selamanya..?"

"Eh?" Hinata sedikit tersentak, mungkin, terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Namun bukan karena ia terkejut mendengar hal itu dari Naruto, tapi karena saat ini dia juga sedang memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya.

"K-kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu Naruto?" tanya Hinata, alih-alih ia tak pernah memikirkan hal itu.

"Entahlah.." jawab Naruto. "Hanya saja, rasanya sulit sekali bagiku untuk tidak memikirkannya.." sambungnya sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke ujung jalan.

"Bukankah, kita sudah pernah membicarakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya?"

"Ya, aku ingat, saat itu kita hanya berandai-andai saja. Tapi kali ini, kemungkinan itu ada, dan semuanya jadi terlihat sangat nyata bagiku, seolah-olah, itu semua sedang menunggu kita diujung jalan sana dan bersiap-siap menyergap kita saat kita sudah berada dalam jangkauannya nanti dan ..."

Naruto terhenti, ia tak ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

". . . . ."

"Naruto... a-apa kau takut..?"

"A-apa? T-takut..!" seru Naruto gugup. "T-tentu saja aku tidak takut!" bantahnya. Walaupun, tentu saja dengan caranya mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu, akan langsung diketahui kalau ia memang takut, atau setidaknya 'sedikit' takut.

"T-tidak apa-apa Naruto, semuanya p-pasti akan baik-baik saja!" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Sebuah senyuman yang bagaikan air yang kau guyurkan sesaat setelah kau puas bermain di pantai berpasir. Air itu mengalir deras dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakimu dan merontokan semua pasir-pasir yang menempel disana serta membuat tubuhmu kembali bersih seketika.

Naruto merasa lega, sekaligus kesal, karena ternyata ia sangat lemah, bahkan seorang gadis harus menyadarkannya akan hal itu.

Tapi, yang mengejutkannya lebih dari itu adalah, ternyata, hanya dengan sebuah senyuman saja, Hinata mampu dengan mudah mengubah suasana hatinya yang sedang gundah dan menenangkannya.

'Apa memang senyuman Hinata memiliki kekuatan seperti itu?' pikirnya. Walaupun memang, saat itu yang tersenyum adalah wajah miliknya, tapi, perasaan yang mengalir darinya itu jelas-jelas adalah perasaan Hinata, yang entah mengapa terasa begitu hangat dan melegakan. Ia kini ragu dengan apa yang dirasakannya itu.

"Hinata.. apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto.

DEG!

Sontak, Hinata terkejut dibuatnya, percakapan yang sebelumnya sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal ini, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba saja, Naruto..

"Eh..? a-aku.." ia pun hanya bisa terbata-bata dengan ucapannya. "A-aku.."

Tapi, tiba-tiba Naruto tertawa kecil. "Fufufufu..."

Hinata yang tadi tengah bergelut dengan perasaan 'dag-dig-dug' nya langsung terheran. "Hn?"

"Rasanya aneh sekali," ujar Naruto. "Menanyakan hal seperti itu saat kau berhadapan dengan tubuhmu. Seolah-olah kau jadi menanyakan hal itu langsung pada dirimu sendiri."

Hinata pun ikut membayangkan hal itu, dan tersenyum ketika imajinasinya sukses menggambarkan hal itu dengan baik.

"Semua ini karena ulah paman bodoh itu, yang dengan seenaknya mengaku kalau dia adalah ilmuwan berbakat, dan membuat tubuh kita akhirnya tertukar seperti ini karena game yang dibuatnya," ujar Naruto, terselip sebuah senyuman kecil dibibirnya.

"Tapi, berkat itu jugalah, hubungan kita berdua jadi semakin akrab seperti ini, ya kan?"

Lagi-lagi Hinata tertegun. Dengan begitu cepatnya Naruto mengubah tema pembicaraan, dan secepat itu pula raut wajah Hinata kembali memerah dibuatnya.

"I-i-iya..."

Keduanya terdiam sejenak.

Naruto kembali memulai pembicaraan sambil menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit senja.

"Apakah kau ingat, sebelum kita mengalami kejadian ini, bagaimana hubungan kita sebelumnya.." tanya Naruto, mengajak ingatan Hinata kembali ke waktu sebelum mereka mengalami pertukaran tubuh ini. "Saat itu, sekedar bercakap-cakap saja rasanya jarang sekali kita lakukan, dan membayangkan kita akan berjalan bersama berdua seperti ini, rasanya mustahil sekali, kalau seandainya saja pertukaran itu tidak pernah terjadi.."

"Aku jadi bingung, entah harus merasa kesal, atau aku harus berterima kasih atas pertukaran jiwa ini..."

"Aku tak ingin bilang kalau berada didalam tubuh orang lain itu terasa menyenangkan, tapi.. bisa menjadi lebih dekat dengan Hinata seperti ini, rasanya sangat menyenangkan bagiku," ujar Naruto lagi yang seketika itu langsung sukses membuat wajah Hinata merona merah dengan sempurna.

"A-aku juga," balas Hinata gugup sambil memainkan jari-jemarinya. "S-sebelum hal seperti ini terjadi, aku ingat kalau aku hanya bisa selalu menatap Naruto dari kejauhan, aku tak pernah berpikir kalau aku akan bisa bercakap-cakap seperti ini dengan Naruto, berjalan berdua seperti ini dengan Naruto dan akan banyak menghabiskan waktuku dengan Naruto."

"D-dan, kalau aku harus jujur, sepertinya aku akan lebih memilih bersyukur atas apa yang menimpa kita ini, k-karena kini aku tak lagi harus memendam perasaan yang kurasakan atau menuliskannya pada sebuah buku lagi, karena sekarang.." Hinata mengambil jeda sejenak, lalu ia mengepalkan jari-jari tangannya dengan sedikit bergetar. "Karena sekarang.. a-aku hanya perlu mengumpulkan keberanianku dan bilang.. k-kalau aku.. a-aku.."

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, ia bulatkan tekad dalam hatinya, dan.. "Aku sangat suka sekali dengan Naruto!"

DEG!

Selangkah kemudian, Naruto ikut menghentikan langkahnya, bahkan sang waktu pun seolah ikut terhenti bagi mereka berdua, suara-suara yang tadi ramai mengisi relung-relung di telinga mereka kini seolah lenyap tak berbekas, meninggalkan semilir angin yang berhembus meniupkan desiran-desiran halus ditelinga.

"_Duh.. gawat! Bisa-bisanya aku mengatakan hal seperti itu, dan lagi, kenapa harus sekarang sih!"_ ujar Hinata membatin.

"H-Hinata..?" ujar Naruto, seolah ia tidak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya barusan.

Hinata hanya diam tertunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang ia yakini saat ini sedang menghiasi wajahnya. _"Gawat! S-sekarang aku harus bagaimana..?"_ batinnya.

Lalu, Naruto berbalik menghadap kearah Hinata dan menatapnya dalam.

Kontan saja hal itu semakin membuat wajah Hinata kian merona, ditambah lagi rasa gugup yang kian menjalar dalam tubuhnya.

"Hinata.."

DEG!

Sejenak, Hinata merasa tersentak mendengar Naruto menyebut namanya itu, pikirannya yang tengah menduga-duga apa yang akan Naruto katakan selanjutnya membuat rasa gugup dalam dirinya semakin besar dan semakin jelas terlihat.

"B-benarkah yang kau katakan itu, Hinata..?" tanya Naruto.

Pertanyaan itu mau tak mau membuat Hinata harus mengangkat wajahnya untuk menjawabnya, namun, ketika kedua mata mereka beradu pandang, lagi-lagi Hinata tak mampu mengontrol perasaannya dan membuatnya hanya bisa kembali tertunduk. Tapi, sebagai gantinya, ia mengangguk kecil mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto tadi, tentu saja dengan semburat merah yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Dan anggukan kecil yang diisyaratkan oleh Hinata itu, berhasil membuat bibir Naruto melengkung dan menampilkan senyumnya.

"J-jadi.. yang tertulis di buku diary mu itu.." tanya Naruto untuk sekedar memastikan, walaupun sepertinya ia sudah yakin dan tahu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh Hinata.

Dan memang hampir seperti yang Naruto duga, Hinata kembali menganggukkan kepalanya untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan tersebut.

Naruto semakin melebarkan senyumnya, ketika ia melihat anggukan itu untuk kedua kalinya. _"Ya Tuhan! Ada apa ini.. kenapa jantungku berdegup begitu cepat? Dan perasaan apa yang terasa begitu menyenangkan ini?"_ batinnya.

Hening sejenak.

"J-jadi..?" tanya Hinata, sambil sedikit menaikkan wajahnya agar ia bisa melihat Naruto. Sebab sejak tadi ia sama sekali belum mendengar tanggapan dari Naruto mengenai pernyataan–cinta-nya yang sebelumnya.

"A-anu Hinata.. a-aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.. tapi, rasanya aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh bergejolak dalam diriku, aku tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi yang kutahu, perasaan itu terasa begitu menyenangkan.."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, dan saat itu sepertinya Hinata juga sudah bisa merasakan adanya harapan atas cinta yang selama ini terus dipendamnya.

"Mungkin, sepertinya.. aku juga.."

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Begitu kembali mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan, Hinata menjadi semakin yakin kalau apa yang akan didengar setelahnya ini akan berbuah manis. _"A-akhirnya..."_ ucapnya membatin. Ia mempersiapkan dirinya agar tidak terlalu _exited_ mendengar ucapan Naruto yang berikutnya dan membuat semuanya menjadi kacau.

Kemudian..

1 detik..

2 detik..

5 detik..

10 detik..

. . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . (?)

Beberapa detik pun berlalu, tanpa sedikitpun Hinata mendengar kelanjutan dari ucapan Naruto yang sebelumnya. Dan rasa penasaran yang berkecamuk didadanya, mendorongnya untuk mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk itu untuk mengetahui alasan dibalik kesunyian ini.

"N-Naruto..?" tanya Hinata sedikit terbata, sambil mendongakan wajahnya kearah Naruto.

Dan saat itu, didapatinya Naruto tengah memicingkan kedua matanya, memperhatikan kearah langit yang berada dibelakangnya.

"A-ada apa Naruto?" tanyanya lagi yang melihat keanehan sikap Naruto.

Namun, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, Hinata pun ikut menolehkan wajahnya kearah dimana Naruto terus melemparkan pandangan terkejutnya sejak tadi. Dan, begitu melihat apa yang juga dilihat oleh Naruto, keterkejutan yang dialami Naruto seolah juga merambat dan menjalar dengan sukses diwajahnya.

"A-apa itu..?" tanya Hinata dengan terkejut.

Bagaimana tidak, sebuah asap hitam yang cukup besar mengepul diudara dan ikut meramaikan corak warna dilangit yang senja itu.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Naruto akhirnya angkat bicara juga. "Aku tidak tahu asap apa itu, tapi, sepertinya asap itu berasal dari arah rumah paman Jiraiya!"

"Hee.. a-apa mungkin telah terjadi sesuatu dengan paman?"

"Entahlah!" ujar Naruto sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tapi, aku merasakan firasat buruk."

Sejenak Hinata memperhatikan kecemasan yang tersirat dari wajah Naruto. "Um.. Bagaimana kalau kita lihat keadaannya?" ajak Hinata.

Ajakan itupun langsung dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Naruto, mereka berdua pun langsung bergegas menyusuri jalan yang tadi baru saja mereka lewati, dan dengan cepat mereka sudah sampai pada tempat yang dimaksud.

Benar saja, ketika mereka sampai di kediaman Jiraiya, sebuah asap terlihat mengepul keluar dari salah satu ruangan yang terdapat dilantai dua. Asap itu terlihat jauh membumbung tinggi ke angkasa melalui jendela kamar yang sudah pecah tak karuan, kontan saja hal itu meningkatkan tensi kepanikan yang berada dalam diri mereka berdua.

"A-apa yang terjadi disini..?" tanya Hinata dengan rasa cemas yang melandanya.

"Haah~ pasti paman bodoh itu gagal melakukan eksperimennya lagi," balas Naruto. "Kalau begitu aku akan memeriksa kedalam, kau tunggu disini saja ya Hinata.."

"A-aku ikut.." pinta Hinata. "Aku juga cemas akan keadaan paman Jiraiya!" sambungnya.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Hm.. baiklah, tapi hati-hati ya! Mungkin saja keadaan didalam sana masih berbahaya!" serunya.

"Hm.." ujar Hinata sambil mengangguk.

Lalu mereka berdua pun bergerak masuk. Dan ketika mereka menarik tuas dan membuka pintu, asap tipis yang menyelimuti lorong kamar segera menyambut kedatangan mereka. Dengan sedikit terbatuk-batuk dan pandangan yang terganggu, mereka menyusuri lorong itu dan mencari dimana Jiraiya tengah berada sekarang.

"Paman! Kau ada dimana?" teriak Naruto sambil memeriksa tiap-tiap kamar yang mereka lewati.

"Uhuk.. uhuk..uhuk.."

"K-kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"I-iya.. aku tidak apa-apa! tapi, asap ini benar-benar mengganggu sekali.." ujarnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanan didepan wajahnya, agar asap itu tidak terhirup masuk kedalam pernapasannya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau menunggu diluar saja?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"T-tidak! A-aku akan ikut Naruto mencari paman Jiraiya.."

"Kalau begitu..." Naruto kemudian menjulurkan tangannya.

"Eh?"

"Sini, kemarikan tanganmu! Jalan didepan sedikit tidak terlihat akibat asap ini, bisa berbahaya kalau jalan sembarangan!"

BOFFF!

Raut wajah Hinata segera memerah begitu mengetahui maksud Naruto menjulurkan tangannya, dan tentu saja ia tak dapat menolak tawaran itu.

"I-iya.."

Hinata pun segera meraih tangan itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

GREP!

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, seluruh darah dalam tubuhnya seolah mendidih dan bergejolak begitu hebat, membuat detak jantungnya bergerak begitu cepat dan menaikan suhu tubuhnya. _"Ya ampun, saat ini pasti wajahku benar-benar merah! Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan bergandengan tangan dengan Naruto-kun disaat-saat seperti ini, sepertinya paman Jiraiya memang adalah dewa keberuntunganku, berkat dia, aku jadi bisa sampai sedekat ini dengan Naruto-kun," _ujarnya membatin dengan senang.

"_Eh? Tapi tunggu dulu, bukankah karena dia juga, a-aku jadi tidak bisa mendengar jawaban Naruto-kun tentang perasaanku tadi? Kalau saja tidak ada kejadian seperti ini, pasti saat ini.. aku.."_

"_Hauu.. apa yang kupikirkan disaat-saat seperti ini sih? Tentu saja keselamatan paman Jiraiya lebih penting! Aku tidak boleh egois! Aku tidak boleh egois!"_

"Ada apa Hinata? kenapa kau diam terus sejak tadi?" tanya Naruto.

"E-eh? A-aku tidak apa-apa kok Naruto!" jawab Hinata gugup sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih merah merona.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati, perhatikan langkahmu baik-baik," saran Naruto.

"I-iya.."

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara kegaduhan yang asalnya dari lantai dua.

GUBRAK! DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP!

Hinata yang terkejut segera mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto. "A-apa itu?"

"Mungkin itu paman Jiraiya! Ayo kita lihat!" ajak Naruto.

Mereka pun segera menuju tangga yang berada di sebelah kiri ruangan dan dengan cekatan menapaki tiap-tiap anak tangga yang dilapisi karpet itu.

Setelah sampai di lantai dua, mereka mendapati sebuah pot tanaman berukuran cukup besar yang terjatuh dan masih sedikit bergoyang, menandakan kalau mereka datang tak lama setelah pot itu terjtatuh. Mereka pun segera menghampiri pot tersebut dan meletakannya kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Ya ampun, apa yang terjadi disini?" keluh Naruto.

"Apa yang barusan itu adalah paman Jiraiya?" tanya Hinata.

"Mungkin saja! Dia 'kan ceroboh!" terang Naruto.

Kemudian, sesuatu kembali mengejutkan mereka, kali ini sebuah rintihan yang terdengar dari salah satu pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat yang terdapat tepat di sebelah kiri mereka.

"N-Naruto..?" seru Hinata yang terdengar takut.

Begitu mereka mengamati kamar asal suara rintihan tersebut, ternyata dari situlah asap tipis yang memenuhi ruangan ini berasal. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto segera mendekati pintu kamar itu, kemudian ia menempelkan telinganya untuk memastikan benar tidaknya suara rintihan itu berasal dari kamar tersebut.

Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, suara rintihan itu kembali terdengar. Dan kali ini Naruto bukan hanya dapat memastikan asal suara rintihan itu, tapi ia juga berhasil mengenali pemilik suara rintihan tersebut.

"Itu paman (Jiraiya)!" seru Naruto

Ia pun segera memutar knop pintu tersebut dan membukanya, untung saja pintu itu sedang tidak dalam keadaan terkunci, jadi ia dapat membukanya tanpa halangan.

Asap yang lebih tebal dari sebelumnya berhembus keluar ketika Naruto membuka lebar pintu tersebut, sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dihadapan wajahnya, ia merangsek masuk tanpa mempedulikan asap tebal yang ada disana, begitu juga dengan Hinata segera yang menyusul dibelakangnya.

"Paman! Kau ada dimana?" teriak Naruto yang pandangannya terhalang oleh asap tebal tersebut. "Uhuk.. uhuk! Cih, asap ini benar-benar mengganggu!" keluhnya.

Ia melirikkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba menemukan jendela kamar agar ia bisa mengeluarkan asap yang mengepul itu. Untunglah Naruto dapat menyadari sedikit cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela kamar yang tadi pecah yang dilihatnya dari halaman depan kediaman Jiraiya, cahaya itu menuntunnya ke arah jendela tersebut untuk kemudian membukanya lebar-lebar dan mengeluarkan asap yang mengganggu itu.

Berangsur-angsur, asap yang mengepul di ruangan itu mulai menipis, membuat pernapasan dan penglihatan menjadi sangat jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Naruto dan Hinata pun mulai mengeksplorasi ruangan tersebut untuk mencari dimana paman Jiraiya berada.

Berkat semakin baiknya penglihatan diruangan tersebut, Hinata akhirnya berhasil menemukan Jiraiya. Sayangnya, Jiraiya yang dilihatnya saat itu adalah Jiraiya yang tengah terkapar tak berdaya disudut ruangan, dengan latar belakang komponen-komponen mesin yang hancur dan kini berserakan dilantai disekelilingnya.

"Paman!" teriak Hinata dengan perasaan terkejut bercampur cemas melihat keadaan Jiraiya.

Sementara, Naruto yang sedang mencari di sudut lain ruangan, terkesiap ketika mendengar Hinata berteriak dan segera menghampirinya.

"Astaga! Paman! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto begitu melihat kondisi Jiraiya kacau balau.

Hinata-yang berada dalam tubuh Naruto- yang memiliki tenaga lebih kuat, segera mendudukkan tubuh Jiraiya dan menyandarkannya. Dan saat mereka melihat Jiraiya dari jarak yang lebih dekat, mereka sadar kalau terdapat luka yang cukup serius pada tubuh Jiraiya. Kepala dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah!

"Paman! Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Jiraiya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan melihat kesekeliling. "N-Naruto... Hinata.." ujarnya pelan, sambil kemudian merintih memegangi bahu kanannya.

"K-kalian tak boleh berada disini!" ujarnya lagi sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Maksud paman?"

"Orochimaru.. dia.. dia mendengar p-pecakapan kita yang sebelumnya.." ujar Jiraiya sedikit terputus-putus.

"Hah! D-dia mengetahui rencana kita..?"

"Ya, dia merasa dipermainkan dan ..."

"Apa dia yang melakukan semua ini?" potong Naruto tanpa membiarkan Jiraiya menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Jiraiya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sial! Sudah kuduga, sejak awal aku tak pernah menyukai laki-laki itu!" sungut Naruto.

"M-mungkin, yang menjatuhkan tanaman tadi adalah dia Naruto.." ujar Hinata.

"Cih!" Kemudian Naruto beranjak bangkit dan berdiri, lalu berlari menuju kearah pintu. "Dimana dia?" tanyanya.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Kemana? Tentu saja aku akan mencari laki-laki itu! aku akan buat perhitungan dengannya!" balas Naruto. Kemudian ia sudah dalam posisi untuk kembali berlari, tapi Jiraiya kembali menghentikannya.

"Tunggu dulu!" seru Jiraiya. "Dengan tubuh seperti itu, apa kau pikir kau bisa menangkapnya?"

Naruto kembali terhenti dan berbalik kembali ke arah Jiraiya.

"Sebelum itu, ada hal lain yang harus kau lakukan!" ujar Jiraiya.

"Apa?" timpal Naruto yang terdengar ketus, seolah tak tertarik untuk mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Jiraiya selanjutnya, sebab ia memang lebih memilih untuk membuat pembalasan dengan si Orochimaru, laki-laki yang telah menyerang dan melukai Jiraiya.

"Aku akan menukar jiwa kalian, sekarang!"

"Eh!"

**_-0-_**

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, Jiraiya berjalan dengan bersandingkan Naruto dan Hinata di masing-masing sisinya. Walaupun keadaannya sedikit mengkhawatirkan, ia tetap saja memaksakan dirinya.

"P-paman, a-apa tidak sebaiknya kami membawamu ke rumah sakit?" tanya Hinata sedikit khawatir.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, kalian tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku!" ujarnya menolak halus tawaran yang diajukan oleh Hinata tadi.

"Benar paman, kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu seperti itu, kami tidak apa-apa kok walaupun harus menunggu sampai Minggu nanti!" seru Naruto.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi! Kalian tetap harus melakukannya sekarang!" balas Jiraiya yang tetap bersikukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Bukankan sebelumnya, paman sendiri yang blang kalau kita tidak boleh terburu-buru?" tanya Naruto.

"Memang sebelumnya aku bilang begitu, tapi sekatang situasinya telah berubah. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, justru aku khawatir kalian malah akan mengalami kesulitan nantinya."

"Kesulitan?" ujar Naruto heran.

"Ya! Kesulitan," sambung Jiraiya menegaskan. "Nah, berhenti disini," seru Jiraiya.

Naruto dan Hinata terheran mendengar perintah Jiraiya yang satu ini. dia bilang berhenti, tapi kanan kiri lorong dimana tempat mereka berdiri sekarang sama sekali tidak ada pintu untuk membawa mereka ke tempat selanjutnya. Dan dihadapan mereka, yang ada hanyalah sebuah tembok dengan sebuah daun jendela yang sepertinya sama sekali tak pernah tersentuh.

"D-disini?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Iya, disini," ujar Jiraiya.

Ia lalu melepaskan pegangannya dari Naruto dan Hinata, kemudian berjalan sendiri menuju ujung lorong. Naruto dan Hinata hanya bisa menatap Jiraiya dengan rasa penasaran atas apa yang akan dilakukannya. Lalu, Jiraiya berjongkok pada bagian ujung karpet yang melapisi lantai kayu di lorong tersebut dan kemudian menggulungnya sebagian.

Sekilas, nampak tidak ada yang aneh pada lantai kayu tersebut. Namun, begitu Jiraiya memukulkan tangannya pada salah satu titik di lantai kayu itu, sebagian dari lantai kayu itu bergerak dan sedikit terangkat keatas. Kemudian, Jiraiya mengangkat sebagian dari lantai kayu yang terangkat tersebut layaknya sebuah jendela. Dan kemudian, dengan senyumnya yang khas -dan tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang terheran-heran dengan apa yang dilihatnya- ia mempersilahkan Naruto dan Hinata untuk masuk kedalam lorong yang berada dibalik lantai kayu tersebut.

**_-0-_**

"Whoa! Ruangan ini benar-benar hebat!" seru Naruto yang terkagum-kagum dengan ruangan yang baru saja dimasukinya itu.

"I-iya, juga nampak sedikit kotor!" singgung Hinata.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk mengoreksi kamar orang lain! Lebih baik kalian segera mempersiapkan diri kalian, setelah menyelesaikan pemasangan chip ini, semuanya akan segera siap!" tutur Jiraiya menjelaskan.

"Hm.. baiklah! Lalu, apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada! Cukup tunggu saja sampai aku menyelesaikan mesin ini, lalu setelah itu a- ku.. a-ka-n.."

TRANGG!

Kunci perkakas yang sedang dipakai oleh Jiaiya terjatuh dilantai, menghasilkan bunyi bergelinting yang keras dan menggema diruangan tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, disusul oleh tubuh Jiraiya sendiri yang jatuh tersungkur dilantai. Sontak hal itu kembali menimbulkan kepanikan dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Paman!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari mendekat dengan penuh cemas.

Hinata pun terlihat melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, mendekati Jiraiya dan langsung berusaha menopang tubuh Jiraiya yang lemah itu.

"Paman! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit lelah.." terang Jiraiya

Namun, apa yang diucapkan oleh Jiraiya itu tidak lantas langsung membuat Naruto percaya begitu saja. Jiraiya, selain kepala dan bibir yang tadi sempat mengeluarkan darah, besar kemungkinan ada luka lain yang didapat oleh Jiraiya yang tidak ditunjukan kepadanya.

"Apa kau yakin paman?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Tentu saja tidak! Sebab tangan kanannya patah!" ujar sebuah suara yang terdengar asing ditelinga Naruto.

"Siapa?" seru Naruto lantang. Lalu dengan sigap ia mengubah posisinya dan berjaga, begitu juga dengan Hinata yang langsung berdiri seolah membentengi Jiraiya dari sosok tersebut.

Kemudian sebuah derap langkah kaki terdengar dari sudut kamar yang gelap. Dan derap langkah itu semakin terdengar mendekat, sampai akhirnya masuk dalam ruang lingkup jangkauan sinar lampu dan menyinari sosoknya itu.

Saat cahaya lampu itu baru setengahnya saja menyinari separuh bagian bawah sosok tersebut, sosok tersebut kembali berujar. "Jangan khawatir bocah! Aku berada di pihak kalian."

Jiraiya terkesiap ketika ia mendengar suara itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Suara ini? jangan-jangan... kau...?"

**_-0-_**

**T.B.C**

**_-0-_**

**A.N**

Muhahahaha! Chapter 11!

Terima kasih atas kesabarannya menunggu.

Semoga penantian panjangnya-kalau memang ada yang menanti- terbalaskan sudah.^^

Sebagai penutup, Ao ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih karena sudah membaca fict ini^^

Juga jangan di review ya^^

Baiklah, kalau begitu, Ao undur diri dulu.

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas review-review yang telah diberikan sebelumnya..

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya.

Long Live NaruHina

ciao


	12. Chapter 12

"Paman! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir ketika melihat tubuh Jiraiya tiba-tiba saja jatuh tersungkur.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit lelah.." terang Jiraiya. Peluh keringat mengalir deras dari wajahnya yang terlihat pucat.

Apa yang diucapkan oleh Jiraiya itu tidak lantas langsung membuat Naruto percaya begitu saja. Jiraiya, selain kepala dan bibir yang tadi sempat mengeluarkan darah, besar kemungkinan ada luka lain yang didapat oleh Jiraiya yang tidak ditunjukan kepadanya.

"Apa kau yakin paman?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Tentu saja tidak! Sebab tangan kanannya mengalami patah tulang!" ujar sebuah suara yang terdengar asing ditelinga Naruto.

"Siapa?" seru Naruto lantang. Lalu dengan sigap ia mengubah posisinya dan berjaga, begitu juga dengan Hinata yang langsung berdiri seolah membentengi Jiraiya dari sosok tersebut.

Kemudian sebuah derap langkah kaki terdengar dari sudut kamar yang gelap. Dan derap langkah itu semakin terdengar mendekat, sampai akhirnya masuk dalam ruang lingkup jangkauan sinar lampu dan menyinari sosoknya itu.

Saat cahaya lampu itu baru setengahnya saja menyinari separuh bagian bawah sosok tersebut, sosok tersebut kembali berujar. "Jangan khawatir bocah! Aku berada di pihak kalian."

Jiraiya terkesiap ketika ia mendengar suara itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Suara ini? Mungkinkah.. kau...?"

**_-0-_**

All character's **created** and **belong's** to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Storyline by **Aojiru**.

Genre's: Romance, Humor and Fantasy.

Warning!: AU, OOC and Sci-fi.

**_-0-_**

**A.N**: Ehem! Berhubung ini adalah Chapter terakhir, Ao mau ngasih ucapan terima kasih pada kalian semua yang telah membaca mereview dan memberi masukan serta saran maupun complain demi kebaikan Fiction ini, **NaruLuvHina || Mugen' Chikara Kyoshiro || Satsuki-chan || Pein Nggak Mesum || Viyuki-chan || Inked Mage || Uzumaki Arashi || Narudodol || Aoyama Haruna || Magrita Loves NaruHina || Indi.S-chan || Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan || Ochibi de Mornin'Star || Sketsa Gelap || M. Higashikuni || ZephirAmfoter || Benjiro Hirotaka || Sq (^_^) || Pinq Aika Clover || Ultimate Gunslinger (Kyo-chin^^) || Saruwatari Yumi || Hinaru Hoshi || Demons King || Aam Tempe || The Portal Transmission-19 || Yui-Amu 'Yuri Lovers' Hinamori || Hana Hirogaru ||Senju Miru05 ||**

**AeroBoy || Crunk Riela-chan || Rhyme A. Black || Mayraa || Sekar-chan Naruina Hyuuzumaki || Hoshi Hyuuga || Neon Ne Lion Genesiss || Kim D. Meiko || Ray Ichioza || Demikoo || My Dirthly Diamond || Commander || Ren-Mi3 NoVantA || Aidou Yuukihara || AdeanaWinchester || Tsu No Kimi || Rurippe no Kimi || Anzaki || KATROK || SelviaNaruHina || Panggil Saja Nara || Sapphirelavender's || Fugu no Hoshi || Seseorang || Tanaman Hidup || Naru Nay-nie || Dhens || Nimarmine || Sabaku no Uzumaki || Rizumi si Anak Pemalu || Tanigawa Rizumi-chan || Laysreg || Hoshi no Nimarmine || Felix Lucifer || Namikaze HyuuZu || Hiru'Na' Furthok'og || Shaniechan || Kiranachan Naruhina Animez || Luce Stellare of Hyuzura || Uryu Ishida || ChiChi Rachel Gracheila Uchiha || Hapsari Rizumi-chan || Su'ud Uryu || Kakeru Shinichirou || Yahiko Namikaze || NHL-chan.**

Sekali lagi Terima Kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Dan setelah ini, Ao mau beristirahat sejenak dari dunia per-fiction-an, sampai batas waktu yang belum ditentukan, jadi mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Kalau kangen *plack* maen-maen aja ya ke pesbuk Ao. Sampai jumpa, Ciao^^

**_-0-_**

**Soul Exchange**

**O**

**o**

**.**

**Chapter 12 (Last Chapter)**

Jiraiya terus memperhatikan sosok itu sambil menduga-duga dalam benaknya. "Mungkinkah..?"

Sosok itu semakin melangkah mendekat, sampai akhirnya ia masuk kedalam ruang lingkup cahaya lampu dan akhirnya seluruh tubuhnya tersinari oleh cahaya tersebut. Seperti menunjukan sebuah kartu identitas, sang cahaya lampu berhasil menjelaskan kepada Jiraiya siapa sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

"Kau!" seru Jiraiya terkejut seolah baru saja melihat hantu.

"Lama tak jumpa.. Jiraiya," sapa sosok itu hangat.

"N-Naruto.. a-apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Hinata berbisik.

Naruto membalas dengan menggelengan kepalanya. "Entahlah, tapi sepertinya paman mengenalinya.."

Jiraiya masih saja menatap sosok itu dengan penuh keterkejutan. Lalu, setelah itu bibirnya mulai kembali bergerak melafalkan kata-kata. "K-kau.."

"S-s-siapa..?"

DOEEENG!

"Hng?" sosok itu menatap Jiraiya dengan tatapan tak percaya, kemudian ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri perlahan sambil tertawa dengan tawa yang sarat akan maksud tersembunyi.

"Sepertinya memang salah karena aku datang tiba-tiba kesini dan berharap kau dapat mengenaliku.. sebagai gantinya, aku akan memberikan sedikit _shock teraphy _pada otakmu ya, Jiraiya?" ujar sosok tersebut sambil melemaskan otot-otot jari tangannya.

GLUP!

"Tidak, terima kasih!" timpal Jiraiya cepat, dengan keringat yang juga mengalir cepat dari dahinya. "Tentu saja aku mengenalimu, bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu setelah masa-masa yang kita lewati bersama," kilah Jiraiya.

"Hoo.." sosok itu sedikit terkejut.

"Nah, Naruto.. Hinata.. perkenalkan, dia adalah.. ... adalah.. ... mm.. ... mmm... ..." Jiraiya nampak berusaha mengingat dengan sangat keras.

"Hm.. kupiki kau benar-benar mengingatku, rupanya otakmu memang membutuhkan _shock teraphy _itu ya?" seru sosok itu sambil menyisingkan lengan bajunya dan melangkah mendekati Jiraiya.

"T-tunggu dulu.. aku ingat! Aku ingat sekarang! Tsubaki bukan? Ya kan? Ng.. atau Tsubame.. eh, bukan-bukan.. Tsubasa? Ng.. Tsubasa.. entah dimana rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, ah iya.. kalau tidak salah-"

Jiraiya menghentikan ucapannya, ketika ia sadar kalau sosok itu sudah berada dihadapannya dengan aba-aba siap memukul.

"Ara..!"

BUAGHH...!

Tuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...

Bragh..! Brugh..! Brakk..! Prank..! Klontang.. Klontang.. Klontang..!

Jiraiya pun terpelanting kebelakang dengan cukup keras. Teriakan khawatir dari Hinata dan Naruto menyusul beberapa saat kemudian.

"Paman..!"

Hinata berlari mendekati Jiraiya, sementara Naruto menatap geram pada sosok yang baru saja memukul Jiraiya begitu rupa.

"Tenang saja bocah, dia tidak akan mati hanya karena terkena pukulan seperti itu," ujar sosok tersebut merespon tatapan geram Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku akan mati! Dasar nenek sialan, kau itu bodoh ya?" sungut Jiraiya kesal sambil menyeruak keluar dari benda-benda yang menimpanya.

"Fufufufu.. sepertinya shock teraphy itu benar-benar ampuh ya," ujar sosok tersebut karena sepertinya Jiraiya sudah bisa mengenalinya.

"Hehehe.. nampaknya pukulanmu sudah sedikit melemah eh, Tsunade!"

_-0-_

Sambil mendapatkan sedikit perawatan, Jiraiya menjelaskan kepada Naruto dan Hinata tentang sosok Tsunade yang tiba-tiba muncul itu, sekaligus menerangkan masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi ini.

"Aww! Bisakah kau melakukannya dengan lebih lembut?" protes Jiraiya pada Tsunade karena membalut lengan kanannya terlalu keras.

SRETT!

"Arrggghhh...!"

Teriak Jiraiya kesakitan setelah Tsunade malah semakin mempererat ikatan perbannya.

"Jadi.. bisa dibilang kami bertiga ini sudah seperti saudara!" terang Tsunade tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan Jiraiya yang terus saja mengeluh kesakitan.

"Tapi, walaupun begitu, sepertinya aku masih saja tidak bisa memahami cara pikir orang itu.."

"Maksud nenek, Orochimaru?" tanya Naruto.

"Benar! Hng.. sejak kapan aku mengijinkanmu untuk memanggilku nenek hah?" seru Tsunade sambil mencubit pipi Naruto, dan Naruto meresponnya dengan ber-aduh-aduh-an ria.

"Sejak awal, dia memang sulit ditebak kan?" ujar Jiraiya mencoba ikut masuk kedalam pembicaraan.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, sejak awal orang itu memang sulit ditebak!" ujar Tsunade sedikit mengeluh.

"Memangnya barusan aku bilang apa?" seru Jiraiya ketus.

"Hm.. apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Jiraiya?" tanya Tsunade

"Grr..! Kau mau cari masalah denganku ya?"

"Hahaha.. tentu saja tidak, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan seorang kakek bodoh sepertimu!" sahut Tsunade.

"A-apa kau bilang?"

"Dari pada memikirkan hal itu, bukankah kau punya satu masalah yang harus segera kau selesaikan, hm..?"

"Ah! Iya, aku sampai lupa! Naruto, Hinata, cepat ke posisi kalian."

"Tunggu dulu! Apa kau pikir, dengan cidera yang kau dapati itu, kau dapat menyelesaikan semuanya?" tanya Tsunade.

"Memangnya ada pilihan lain?"

Tsunade tersenyum.

Dan Jiraiya dengan cepat memahami arti senyuman itu. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak.. tidak.. mana bisa kau melakukannya, kau kan seorang dokter!" tukas Jiraiya.

"Ya, dan aku adalah seorang dokter yang juga sekaligus mantan seorang ilmuwan!" jelas Tsunade sambil berkacak pinggang.

"T-tapi.. tetap saja, ini bukanlah hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang yang tidak begitu ahli sepertimu..."

"Tenang saja, aku kan punya seorang pembimbing yang hebat!" ujar Tsunade, menatap Jiraya sambil tersenyum.

Jiraiya balas tersenyum, "kalau begitu, ayo!" ujarnya bersemangat.

_-0-_

Dalam beberapa menit, akhirnya Tsunade dapat menyelesaikan pemasangan Chip setelah mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan oleh Jiriaya. Nampak senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya yang bercampur dengan kesan bangga. "Bagaimana, hm?" tanyanya.

"Lumayan, lebih baik dari yang kuduga!"

"Fufufufu.. ternyata aku hebat juga kan?"

"Hmph.. masih terlalu dini untuk merasa senang," ujar Jiraiya menghentikan kegembiraan Tsunade. "Sebelum kita menyelesaikan masalah ini, kita tidak boleh lengah.."

"Hng.. apa maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, tapi sejak tadi aku merasa gelisah."

"Haha.. tenang saja, mungkin itu cuma perasaanmu saja.."

"Kuharap juga begitu.." sahut Jiraiya yang terlihat masih memikirkan kegelisahannya itu.

"Oi paman! Kami harus menunggu sampai kapan?" protes Naruto yang sudah berada dalam posisi siap, berbaring pada sandaran kursi dengan helm yang terpasang dikepalanya, hal yang sama juga terlihat pada Hinata.

"Fun.. kau santai sekali ya Naruto, apa kau sama sekali tidak merasa tegang.." tanya Jiraya.

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak!" ujar Naruto sigap.

Jiraiya tersenyum mendengar pengakuan itu. "Bagus!"

"Dasar paman bodoh! Memangnya siapa yang tidak merasa tegang disaat-saat seperti ini, tentu saja aku merasa tegang! Tapi, kalau aku memperlihatkan kelemahan itu sekarang, bagaimana jadinya dengan Hinata!" batin Naruto berujar, sambil menatap Hinata yang sepertinya sedikit mendapatkan keberanian setelah mendengar apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu berdoalah, agar semuanya bisa berjalan sesuai dengan yang kita harapkan... agar semua yang telah kita lakukan ini tidak berakhir dengan sia-sia," ujar Jiraiya.

"Tenang saja paman. Sejak dulu aku selalu percaya, kalau paman adalah seorang ilmuwan yang hebat!" tutur Naruto.

Jiraiya tersenyum kecil. "Hmph.. tak perlu kau katakan juga aku sudah tahu!" ujarnya sambil kemudian berbalik dan melangkah menuju pusat kendali mesin. Tapi ia kembali membalikan badannya setelah beberapa langkah, "terima kasih karena telah meyakinkanku."

Naruto hanya tersenyum, membiarkan Jiraiya kembali melangkah.

Jiraiya segera mengutak-atik dan memainkan beberapa tombol dan tuas yang terdapat pada kendali mesin tersebut, tentu saja dengan bantuan Tsunade yang kali ini bertugas sebagai assistennya yang bergerak melalui perintah Jiraiya. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya penyetelan dan persiapan itu pun selesai. "Baiklah, apa kalian sudah siap berpisah dengan tubuh sementara itu?"

Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk dengan mantap secara bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah untuk mengatakan Halo pada tubuh asli kalian!"

Jiraiya pun menekan tombol pengaktifkan mesin _Seele Wechsler type-01_ itu.

VUUUUUUUNGG!

Deru mesin menggema di seluruh ruangan, disertai getaran kecil yang lambat laun mulai hilang sampai akhirnya tak terasa lagi. Dan Jiraiya sedikit bernapas lega karena kejadian saat dulu itu tidak terulang lagi, dimana saat itu getarannya malah semakin hebat, yang akhirnya disusul oleh sebuah ledakan.

"Fiuuhh..."

"Ada apa?" tanya Tsunade.

"Tidak, hanya saja.. kita telah berhasil melewati saat-saat tersulit dalam pengoperasian mesin ini dengan baik.." ujar Jiraiya sedikit merasa lega.

"Begitu ya?"

"Ya, dan semua ini juga berkat dia," sambil memerhatikan layar, Jiraiya memastikan kalau semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan prosedurnya.

"Maksudmu Orochimaru?" tanya Tsunade.

Jiraiya mengangguk.

"Rupanya kau masih bersimpati padanya setelah apa yang ia lakukan padamu itu?"

"Tapi kita sudah berteman sejak lama.."

"Dan apakah itu yang akan dilakukan seseorang pada teman lamanya?" desak Tsunade sambil mengungkit-ungkit luka Jiraiya.

Jiraiya terdiam sejenak.

"Sejak hari itu, dia berubah..."

Tsunade tersentak, membayangkan hari yang dimaksud oleh Jiraiya barusan. "Setiap orang pernah melalui masa-masa sulit kan! lagipula hal itu sudah terjadi lama sekali."

"Tapi tetap saja, kehilangan kedua orang tuanya sekaligus adalah hal terberat yang harus dihadapi oleh seorang anak di usia seperti itu. dan sejak saat itu, ia menjadi sedikit terobsesi, ia tak lagi melihat impiannya dengan cara yang sama.."

"Mungkin memang itu yang diinginkannya sejak awal.."

JIIIIIIITTTTT..

Jiraiya menatap tajam pada Tsunade.

"Iya.. iya.. aku cuma bercanda kok, tak usah menganggapnya serius, aku kan juga sudah mengenalnya sejak lama, walaupun tidak selama hubungan kalian.." ujar Tsunade mencoba menenangkan suasana. "Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan masa lalu, jadi, bisakah kita berhenti membicarakan hal ini? Maksudku.. saat ini kau tengah dihadapkan dengan sebuah penelitian yang benar-benar baru dalam dunia ilmu pengetahuan, dan kalau eksperimen ini berhasil, kau bisa menjadi sangat terkenal kau tahu?"

"Aku melakukan hal ini bukan dengan tujuan untuk menjadi terkenal.." tukas Jiraiya.

"Memang! Tapi, ketenaran dan kekayaan itu berjalan beriringan dengan sebuah kesuksesan, bukan begitu?"

"Sigh.." Jiraiya hanya mendengus, tak tertarik sedikitpun dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Tsunade.

"Hey! Apa kau paham dengan apa yang sedang kita bicarakan ini? kita membicarakan tentang hadiah yang akan kau dapatkan sobat!"

"Kau memang tak pernah berubah sedikitpun Tsunade.."

"Fufufu.. kau sudah cukup mengenaliku untuk tahu seperti apa sifatku ini kan!"

"Hah.. dasar!" 

"Oia, akan kubuatkan segelas kopi, sepertinya perbincangan ini sudah mulai menuju ke arah yang menarik!"

Tsunade pun segera beranjak dari kursi, berjalan gembira sambil menuju sebuah pintu yang ia yakini ia dapat menemukan beberapa sendok bubuk bemuatan _cafeine_ dan menyiramnya dengan beberapa cc air panas. Jiraiya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menyaksikan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

BLAMM!

Tubuh Tsunade pun menghilang di balik pintu.

Jiraiya mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap kosong pada dua tubuh tak berdaya yang terbaring beberapa meter dari hadapannya. Sebuah desahan nafas panjang mengiringi hilangnya senyuman kecil yang tadi tersungging dibibirnya. Pikirannya kini kembali terbawa pada hal yang sejak tadi membuatnya merasa tidak tenang, Orochimaru.

Ia menopangkan dahinya pada celah antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya yang kemudian merangsak naik menyisir rambut putihnya, kembali sebuah desahan penuh gelisah keluar dari mulutnya.

GRATAK!

Suara gaduh itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah! Apa Tsunade tahu kalau aku lebih suka kopi yang sedikit lebih manis?" pikirnya. Ia pun segera membalikan badan untuk memberitahukan hal itu pada Tsunade.

"Em.. bisakah a- ..."

"O-O-Orochi..!"

"Hai!"

_-0-_

Jiraiya menolehkan tubuhnya kebelakang, namun yang dilihatnya bukanlah Tsunade, melainkan seseorang yang kedatangannya sama sekali tidak diharapkan saat ini.

"O-Orochimaru..!"

"Hehe.. senang rasanya kau masih mengenaliku setelah apa yang terjadi tadi," ujarnya dengan senyum licik yang mengembang dibibirnya. "Yah, tapi itu semua pun bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku, kaulah yang membuatku melakukannya, bukan begitu Jiraiya.."

"A-apa maksudmu..?"

BRAKK!

"Jangan berlagak bodoh ya! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu rencana busukmu! Kau berniat memberiku rancangan palsu kan?" ujarnya sambil melabrak mesin pengendali dengan keras.

"T-tunggu dulu! Jangan gegabah Orochi, aku bisa menjelaskannya.." ujar Jiraiya khawatir.

"Kau pikir aku akan mendengarkan penjelasan bodohmu itu! aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena telah mempermainkanku Jiraiya.."

Lalu dari balik punggungnya, Orochimaru mengeluarkan sebuah besi silinder panjang dan bersiap untuk memukulkannya pada pusat kendali mesin tersebut.

"Inilah hukuman yang pantas untukmu Jiraiya..!"

Besi panjang itu pun diayunkan.

Namun..

TEP!

"Tidak semudah itu Orochimaru..!"

"Hng? Oh.. Tsunade yah, tak kuduga kita akan bertemu di tempat dan keadaan seperti ini!" ujarnya santai, "Tapi, kau tahu kan, bukan aku namanya kalau tidak siap dengan berbagai macam keadaan, hyaaah..!"

Tangan kirinya mengayun ke belakang dengan sebuah belati dalam genggamannya, mencoba menyayat tubuh Tsunade yang untungnya bisa dengan cepat menghindari serangan tiba-tiba itu, alhasil, ayunan belati itu hanya menggores tipis bagian perutnya.

"Fufufu.. refleksmu tetap mengagumkan seperti dulu ya Tsunade.." ujarnya sambil menjilat sedikit darah yang menempel dibelatinya itu.

"Ugh.." Tsunade berlutut dengan satu kaki kanannya, sementara sebelah tangannya memegangi luka tersebut.

"Hentikan! Kau sudah benar-benar kelewatan Orochi!"

"Percuma Jiraiya, otaknya sudah dipenuhi dengan ambisi yang tidak jelas, sia-sia saja kau berbicara dengannya.." ujar Tsunade.

"Aw.. seingatku dulu lidahmu tidak setajam itu Tsunade, fufufu.."

"Oh ya? Kupikir ingatanmu sudah dicuci oleh sesuatu yang bernama ilmu pengetahuan," ujar Tsunade sambil menggunakan nada meledek pada kata 'ilmu pengetahuan'.

"Haha.. bicaramu semakin tidak enak didengar saja. Kalau kau memang sebegitu inginnya menolong si bodoh ini, maka aku akan mengabulkannya, akan kuhabisi kau duluan. Haaa..!"

Orochimaru kembali mengayunkan belatinya kearah Tsunade, diselingi dengan ayunan besi panjang dari tangan kanannya, Tsunade pun dibuat kualahan olehnya. "Hahahaha! Ada apa hm? Apa cuma itu yang bisa kau lakukan?" ujar Orochimaru meremehkan.

"Bodoh! Aku bukan hanya sedang menghindar tahu, tapi aku mengincar ini!" seru Tsunade sambil kemudian menyerang celah yang terbuka saat Orochimaru lengah.

BUAGH!

Sejurus kemudian, darah segar mengalir keluar dari ujung bibir Orochimaru yang sedikit lebam berkat hantaman cepat dari Tsunade.

"Hehehe.. aku terlalu meremehkanmu ya," ujarnya sambil mengelap darah dari ujung bibirnya itu. "Kalu begitu, aku tidak akan main-main lagi, hyaaah!"

Kemudian sebuah serangan lurus berusaha menusuk tubuh Tsunade, disusul dengan serangan cepat lainnya yang berkesan serampangan dari Orochimaru.

"Ada apa? apa hanya itu yang kau punya hm?" ujar Tsunade sambil dengan mudahnya menghindar dari serangan membabi buta dari Orochimaru.

Seolah tak mendengarnya, Orochimaru terus saja menghujamkan belatinya, dan tentu saja Tsunade masih dengan mudah dapat mengelak darinya. Tapi, sebuah senyuman mengembang dari bibir lebam Orochimaru, Tsunade yang melihat hal itu sedikit tersentak dan terheran karena hal itu. Belum sempat ia memikirkannya lebih jauh, tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti ketika dengan cukup keras tubuh bagian belakangnya terbentur dengan dinding ruangan.

DUGH!

"Cih! Jadi ini yang dincarnya!" ujar Tsunade membatin. "Aku harus mencari cara untuk lo-"

DUAGH!

Matanya membelalak keluar. Tanpa perlu melihat, Tsunade dapat mengerti kalau ada sebuah benda keras yang menghantam lututnya.

"AAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH...!"

Sebuah jeritan keras menggema diseluruh ruangan, Tsunade berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

"Hahahaha... sebuah jeritan yang menyenangkan!" seru Orochimaru, sambil tertawa dan menatap rendah Tsunade yang tengah menggeliat kesakitan memegangi lutut kanannya yang baru saja terhantam oleh besi panjang miliknya. "Hm.. aku jadi ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi, boleh ya Tsunade?"

Dengan dingin, Orochimaru kembali mengayunkan besi panjang itu kearah Tsunade. "Ayo! Berikan aku jeritan terbaikmu!"

"Orraaaa..!"

BRUAGHH!

"ARGHH...!"

Orochimaru terpental pada tumpukan perkakas disudut ruangan. Sementara Jiraiya berdiri dengan terengah-engah, setelah bahu kanannya yang cedera berhasil mendorong dan menggagalkan serangan Orochimaru terhadap Tsunade.

Masih sambil terengah-engah, Jiraiya berseru kepada sahabatnya itu. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu berbuat lebih jauh dari ini Orochi! Aku akan menghentikanmu sekarang juga!"

BRUAK!

Orochimaru menyeruak dari tumpukan perkakas yang menimpanya itu, darah segar mengalir deras dari dahinya, namun ia sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

"Kau pikir apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan tubuh seperti itu hah?"

"Coba saja!" tantang Jiraiya.

"Kalau itu maumu, baiklah, aku tak akan segan-segan!"

Orochimaru kemudian bangkit dan melangkah, tapi, ia tidak melangkah ke arah Jiraiya, melainkan ke tempat yang berbeda, dan tentu saja Jiraiya terheran-heran dibuatnya. Tapi, begitu Jiraiya menatapkan matanya sedikit kedepan di arah yang Orochimaru tuju, ia shock berat melihat kalau ternyata Orochimaru sedang melangkah mendekati pusat kendali mesin yang tengah beroperasi itu.

"Hei! Tunggu, kau pikir kemana kau akan melangkah!"

"Fufufu.. tadi kan sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi, dan sekarang aku akan membuktikan perkataanku itu.."

"Jangan bodoh ya! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu!" seru Jiraiya sambil secepat mungkin berlari ke arah Orochimaru.

"Hahaha.. sepertinya kau kalah cepat, Jiraiya!"

CRASHH!

Besi panjang itu sukses menghantam masuk kedalam pusat kendali mesin dan menghancurkannya. Percikan-percikan api mulai muncul disekitar mesin diselingi tawa puas dari Orochimaru.

"Muhahaha... rasakan itu Jiraiya, itulah akibatnya kalau kau be-.. hah!"

Tanpa ia sadari, ternyata Jiraiya masih berlari kearahnya dan tanpa ragu menerjang tubuhnya dengan sepenuh tenaga dan membuat mereka berdua sama-sama menghantam mesin dengan keras.

Jiraiya yang bangkit lebih cepat segera melayangkan tinjunya kewajah Orochimaru, dan tanpa jeda sedetikpun, ia kembali menghantam wajah Orochimaru dengan tangan satunya lagi. Orochimaru yang masih shock hanya bisa menerima serangan itu tanpa membalas sedikitpun, apalagi mengelak, ia menjadi sasaran kemarahan Jiraiya yang eosinya kian memuncak akibat ulahnya itu.

"Bodoh! Apa kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan hah? Apa kau paham akan akibat yang baru saja kau timbulkan itu hah?" seru Jiraiya sambil membombardir wajah Orochimaru dengan tinjunya.

Dan setelah beberapa kali melayangkan tinjunya, Jiraiya berhenti sambil terengah-engah sambil menatap geram pada Orochimaru yang sepertinya juga sudah kuwalahan menerima serangan dari Jiraiya itu. Tapi, saat itu Orochimaru malah menampakkan senyumnya, seolah ia baru saja memenangi perkelahian itu. "Hehehehe... bukankah lebih baik kau melakukan sesuatu sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang gawat pada bocah-bocah itu Jiraiya?"

Mendengar hal itu, Jiraiya kembali mengepalkan genggaman tangannya. Namun, ternyata Orochimaru keburu pingsan tak sadarkan diri akibat serangannya yang sebelumnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada tubuh Naruto dan Hinata yang masih diam tak berdaya, kemudian bangkit berdiri untuk melihat dan memperbaiki kerusakan yang ditimbulkan oleh Orochimaru tadi. Tapi belum sempat ia melangkah, ia kembali ambruk dengan rasa sakit yang terasa menjalar disekujur tubuhnya, terutama disepanjang tangan kanannya.

"A-aku.. harus.. memper.. ba.."

BLUGH!

Jiraiya pun segera menyusul Orochimaru ke alam bawah sadarnya.

_-0-_

Beberapa jam kemudian...

NYUTT.. NYUTT..

"Arrgghhh..."

Jiraiya siuman dengan merasakan rasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya. Seketika itu sebuah suara mengalihkannya dari rasa sakit itu.

"Sepertinya obat penahan rasa sakitnya sudah mulai hilang ya?"

"Tsu-Tsunade..?"

"Kau pingsan hampir dua jam lamanya, aku yang merawat luka-lukamu itu.."

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi sepertinya tempurung lutut kananku mengalami keretakkan, tapi itu masih bisa kuatasi."

"Hah! L-lalu.. bagimana dengan Orochi?" tanya Jiraiya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tsunade menganggukan kepalanya ke arah Orochimaru yang terbaring tepat disebelahnya, "ia akan terus berada dalam kondisi itu selama beberapa jam lagi, aku sudah memberinya obat penenang."

"Ah! Naru-"

"Ssshhh...!" Tsunade menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya. "Tenanglah sedikit."

Jiraiya kemudian bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk, memandang Naruto yang terlihat murung.

"N-Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh perlahan ke arah Jiraiya. "Ya, ini aku paman," ujarnya terdengar lesu, dengan sebuah senyuman yang terkesan sedikit dipaksakan.

"Kau sudah.."

Jiraiya menghentikan kalimatnya ketika ia mengetahui alasan mengapa Naruto terlihat murung. Dihadapan Naruto, masih tergeletak tubuh Hinata yang nampaknya masih belum juga sadarkan diri.

"Aku sudah memeriksanya, dan keadaannya baik-baik saja, tidak ada dampak negatif dari kerusakan mesin tadi, sepertinya saat Orochimaru merusak mesin tadi, proses pertukaran jiwa mereka memang sudah hampir selesai. Tapi, aku masih tidak bisa mengerti kenapa Hinata masih juga belum sadarkan diri, padahal Naruto sudah siuman sejak sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu.." terang Tsunade.

"Ini sudah diluar kemampuanku, kalau kerusakan mesin, mungkin aku masih bisa memperbaikinya, tapi kalau seperti ini.." Jiraiya terlihat ikut murung karena hal ini. "Apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu Tsunade? Kau kan seorang dokter?" sambung Jiraiya.

"Sudah kubilang aku sudah memeriksanya, dan aku juga tak tahu sebab kenapa ia masih tak sadarkan diri, ada kalanya dokter juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa." tegas Tsunade.

Jiraiya terlihat semakin murung.

"Tapi aku sudah memberikan sebuah solusi pada Naruto." terang Tsunade lagi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Ya, coba saja kau tanyakan hal itu padanya."

Jiraiya lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto. "Benarkah itu Naruto? Solusi yang seperti apa?"

BLUSSSHHH!

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah seketika.

"Eh? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Lalu.."

Naruto diam seribu bahasa dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Tsunade?" tanya Jiraiya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tsunade.

"Ya, aku menyuruhnya untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman pada Hinata, mungkin saja dengan begitu dia akan segera siuman."

BBBPPPHHHH...!

"K-kau! Apa sih yang kau pikirkan disaat seperti ini?"

"Hei, apa kau tidak pernah mendengar kisah-kisah seperti itu di masa lalu?"

"T-tapi.. itu kan hanya dongeng, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melakukannya di dunia nyata seperti ini?" bantah Jiraiya.

"Jangan meremehkan keajaiban ya!"

"Aku tidak meremehkan! Aku hanya.."

"Apa?"

"Ah! Sudahlah!"

"Benar! Lagi pula siapa yang peduli dengan pendapatmu! Toh sejak tadi Naruto sudah berniat akan melakukannya!"

"Eh! A-aku tidak..!" seru Naruto yang ikut terbawa kedalam perdebatan.

"Hohoho.. benarkah? Bukannya sejak tadi kau terus memperhatikan bibir gadis kecil itu Naruto?"

"T-tidak kok! Tidak!"

"Huhuhu.. percuma mengelak! Ekspresi wajahmu sudah menjelaskan semuanya!"

"Ugh.."

"Sudahlah Tsunade, berhenti menggodanya!"

"Aku tidak sedang menggodanya! Memangnya kau pikir aku bercanda saat aku bilang kalau menciumnya bisa membuatnya kembali siuman!"

"J-jadi itu serius?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja! Itu adalah pengalamanku selama aku menjadi dokter?"

"Benarkah?" tanya Jiraiya lagi mencoba meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja tidak!" ujar Tsunade mengecilkan suaranya sekecil mungkin sehingga hanya Jiraiya saja yang dapat mendengarnya. "Ini kulakukan demi kebaikan mereka tahu!"

"A-apanya yang demi kebaikan mereka? Bukannya kau malah mengganggu?"

"Sudahlah, kau cukup diam saja dan bantu aku!"

Lalu, akhirnya Naruto membulatkan tekadnya. "K-kalau begitu.. a-aku akan.."

"Ya, lakukan saja.. sejak awal itu memang satu-satunya cara untuk membangunkannya, kau pasti tahu itu," ujar Tsunade.

"Kau pasti bisa Naruto!" dukung Jiraiya.

"P-paman..!"

"Hmm.." Jiraiya mengangguk meyakinkan.

Kemudian ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Tsunade tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto. Tsunade pun membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Hinata.. maafkan aku karena melakukan ini tanpa ijin darimu, t-tapi.. aku melakukannya karena aku ingin menyelamatkanmu, begitu kata nenek Tsunade.."

"Pppfffftttt..." Tsunade berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tawanya itu, namun sedikit suara tak berhasil dismbunyikan olehnya dan terdengar keluar.

"Hng..?" Naruto menoleh ke asal suara aneh tersebut, namun didapatinya Tsunade tengah dalam keadaan serius.

"Apa?" tanya Tsunade yang sedang diperhatikan oleh Naruto.

"T-tidak apa-apa.." ujar Naruto sambil kembali menatap wajah Hinata.

"Fiuh..!"

Naruto kembali memasuki mode malu-malu, wajahnya semakin bertambah merah dari yang tadi, ditambah detak jantungnya yang berdebar sangat kencang, seolah-olah semua yang berada disana bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"K-kalau begitu.. a-aku mulai ya, Hinata?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya, bibirnya melengkung membentuk tanda hati dan bergerak dengan kaku mendekati bibir Hinata.

Nyuuu...

Semakin dekat.

Nyuuuuu...

Dan semakin dekat.

Nyuuuuuuu...

PLIK!

"Ng.. Na-Naruto-kun?

Nyu?

Gerakan Naruto terhenti ketika suara Hinata mengalir masuk kedalam telinganya, ia membuka matanya perlahan untuk memastikan apa yang didengarnya barusan, masih dengan bibir yang membentuk tanda hati. "Bbji jcwe;cio%&*jmww njk!#$dbj dkl*()^l dlbjkoa[l..."

"A-a-apa?" tanya Hinata yang tak bisa mengerti apa yang Naruto ucapkan.

"Nyu.."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..!"

Gelak tawa yang berasal dari Jiraiya dan Tsunade langsung memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruangan, mereka berguling-gulingan menahan tawa tanpa mempedulikan luka-luka yang mereka bedua dapati, juga tanpa mempedulikan wajah Naruto yang kini berwarna sangat merah karena ulah mereka berdua itu.

Dengan cepat Naruto lalu bangkit dan berlari menghampiri duo lansia yang dibalut luka itu, tanpa sungkan sedikitpun Naruto berniat memberi pelajaran pada mereka.

"M-maafkan kami.. maafkan kami... hyahahahaha..."

"I-iya.. maafkan kami.. buehehehehe..."

Seru mereka berdua sambil berlari dari amukan Naruto, masih dengan gelak tawa yang tak tertahankan.

_-0-_

"Yah, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!" ujar Tsunade yang lukanya bertambah banyak dari yang sebelumnya.

"Senang rasanya melihatmu kembali," sambung Jiraiya yang juga mendapat sedikit tambahan luka dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"I-iya.. terima kasih Paman, Bibi, atas bantuannya.." ujar Hinata.

"Hahaha.. tidak apa-apa.. tak perlu sungkan begitu.." timpal Tsunade.

"Tapi, apa kau yakin tidak ingin tinggal lebih lama, apa kondisimu sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Ya, aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok," balas Hinata tersenyum, sambil berpose menonjolkan otot-otot bisep kecilnya bak seorang binaragawan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan memaksamu.." ujar Jiraiya. Ia lalu berpaling ke sebelah krir Hinata, dimana Naruto tengah berdiri masih dengan sedikit rona merah diwajahnya. "Naruto, setelah ini pun, jangan lupa untuk sekedar mampir kesini, pintu rumah ini akan selalu terbuka untuk kalian berdua."

"Ya, aku akan mempertimbangkannya," balas Naruto.

"Fufufufu... jawaban yang cukup bijak!" seru Tsunade menimpali.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu.."

"Ya, berhati-hatilah kalian dijalan..."

Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk, kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Tak perlu waktu lama sampai akhirnya mereka mencapai gerbang dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan.

"Kau tahu Jiraiya..?" seru Tsunade seketika.

"Apa?" balas Jiraiya yang masih tersenyum simpul sambil menatap kepergian Naruto dan Hinata yang hanya menyisakan gerbang tua halaman rumahnya.

"Mereka itu pasangan yang cocok loh!"

"Fufu.. kalau itu sih aku juga sudah tahu, hanya saja, mereka tidak bisa jujur pada diri mereka sendiri, bukan begitu..?"

Tsunade mengangguk, "Mungkin lebih tepatnya belum bisa..!"

"Yah, pelan-pelan saja, toh mereka masih punya cukup banyak waktu.."

"Yap, biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya..."

_-0-_

"Aneh ya.." tanya Naruto membuka percakapan, setelah cukup lama mereka hanya saling diam tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Ng..?" Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya, bola matanya bergerak kesudut kanan matanya dimana Naruto berada.

"Rasanya aku merasa sedikit asing dengan tubuhku sendiri.." ujar Naruto.

Hinata sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya, antara tersenyum dan tidak.

"A-ada apa Hinata? kau tampak gelisah?" tanya Naruto yang melihat keaehan dalam ekspresi wajah Hinata.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, membuat Naruto semakin bertanya-tanya. Dan setelah beberapa saat, Hinata mulai menggerakan bibirnya.

"N-Naruto..?"

"A-apa?"

"Anu.. a-apa setelah ini, kita masih akan berteman?"

"K-kenapa bicara seperti itu Hinata? tentu saja kita masih akan berteman kan!" balas Naruto mantap.

"A-aku hanya takut, k-kalau selama ini Naruto dekat denganku hanya karena kejadian yang menimpa kita ini, dan setelah semuanya kembali seperti semula, Naruto akan kembali menjauh dariku dan tidak pernah mau lagi berbicara atau pulang bersama-sama lagi denganku dan .."

"Tentu saja tidak!" potong Naruto.

Hinata sedikit terkejut dan mengakhiri ucapannya yang belum selesai itu.

Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa saja setiap hari menjemputmu untuk pergi sekolah bersama, atau untuk menunggumu agar kita bisa pulang dari sekolah bersama-sama, aku juga akan terus berbicara bahkan saat jam pelajaran dimulai, walalupun aku akan dimarahi oleh Sensei sekalipun.."

"Karena.. aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu Hinata, aku juga tidak ingin kalau hubungan kita kembali seperti awal lagi.." 

"Na-Naruto.."

GREP!

"Eh!" Hinata terkejut ketika kedua tangan Naruto meraih dan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, kedua bola matanya pun ikut tertaut bagaikan ada sebuah magnet yang menariknya untuk memandang wajah Naruto.

"Sebenarnya.. aku juga menyukaimu Hinata!" ujar Naruto yang ucapannya itu langsung membekukan Hinata dalam diam. .

"A-aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?" ujarnya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin saja ini mimpi. Sebab, aku sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan kalau ada seorang gadis cantik sepertimu yang jatuh hati pada lelaki seperti diriku ini, Hinata," balas Naruto.

"Hmph.." Hinata tersenyum kecil pada Naruto. "K-kalau ini mimpi, kuharap aku akan terus tertidur dalam waktu yang lama, agar aku bisa terus berada didalam mimpi ini selamanya.." sambungnya.

Mereka berdua lalu saling menatap, saling menautkan kedua matanya. Dan tanpa terasa, kedua bibir mereka kini mulai bersentuhan dengan lembut. Dengan tangan yang saling mengikat satu sama lain, dan kehangatan yang mengalir dari satu sama lain, mereka tenggelam dalam sebuah nuansa yang indah, yang kini menyatukan mereka berdua dalam satu ikatan yang bernama cinta.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka melepas kecupan itu, Hinata hanya bisa tertunduk dengan wajah yang sangat merah setelah apa yang mereka berdua lakukan tadi, sementara Naruto melihat hal itu dengan sebuah senyuman yang terpampang dibibirnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" ujar Naruto.

"I-iya.." balas Hinata, tanpa sanggup menatap wajah laki-laki yang sangat disukainya itu.

Naruto lalu menggandeng tangan Hinata dan menuntunnya menyusuri jalan, dan Hinata menggenggam tangan itu kuat-kuat.

Dan dengan berakhirnya permasalahan yang mereka hadapi, dimulailah awal hubungan mereka yang baru, yang akan terus abadi untuk selama-lamanya.

~FIN~

~THANK'S FOR READING~

*kalimat terakhirnya lebay, hahaha...

[OMAKE]

*Setelah Tubuh Mereka Kembali Seperti Semula*

1. Toilet.

KRIIIIINGG!

"Ah, akhirnya jam istirahat, Sakura, ayo kita ke toilet, aku sudah tidak tahan nih!"

"Shanaroooo!"

BUAGH!

"Sial! Aku lupa!"

Hinata: sweatdrop.

2. Kerjakan soal ini!  
"Naruto! cepat maju dan kerjakan soal ini." seru Kakashi.

"B-baik!"

Sret sret sret sret..

"Hm.. jawabanmu tepat sekali, tapi.. siapa yang menyuruhmu maju Hinata?"

"Eh!"  
*Narutonya lagi asyik tidur!

.

"Nah, bapak akan membagikan hasil ulangan yang kemarin, yang namanya dipanggil, harap maju!"

"Sakura!"  
"Yak!"

"Kiba!"

"Yak!"

"Hinata!"

"I-iya.."

"Hinata.. Ng? Kok Hinata lagi?"

"Lho?"  
Naruto: DAG DIG DUG DAG DIG DUG!


End file.
